Wammy High
by NessaYume
Summary: Matt; liked by all, as a laid back teen, and singer to the popular HS band. So what exactly happens to make him hate the new kid so much, and people to see so many emotions come from him that they never dreamed existed in the easy going gamer? AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, since Focus is coming to its end, I thought I'd start posting my new creation.

Please note, that if song fics aren't your thing, you prob won't like my stories much. I use music a lot, and this one will be no different. Also, a lot of characters you're so used to seeing me use, might not make it into this one. OF COURSE this is a MxM fic.. Eventually. ;)

I tend to forget to do this on EVERY chapter, so this is for the ENTIRE STORY!:

Warnings: Rated M for language, sexual situations, alcohol and drug use as a possibility.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, it's characters, or the songs used in this.

I also gave up on giving chapters titles. I suck at it. =D Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Two men were laughing as they had the radio, working on the car that was propped up. They were covered in grease and waiting for their friend, and last member of their band to get there.

"You know she's going to kill us if this song doesn't end before she gets here, right?" the man with short black hair asked, his brown eyes dancing with amusement as his best friend jumped on an unsteady table that was scattered with tools.

"It will be, no worries." He laughed, and went back into the song, pushing back his red locks, and staining them with grease.

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)<br>I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
>Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)<strong>

**All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
>Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)<br>When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
>Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
>Show me what you can do-<strong>

"Fuck." The red head muttered as the radio clicked off. He looked up and saw blazing brown eyes, narrowed into threatening slits. "Kiyomi! You're here!" He yelled, jumping down off the table.

"It was Matt's idea!" The red head glared at his friend.

"Hey! Just cause you're plugging my brother, don't think I won't kill you!" Matt pointed with the wrench he was holding.

"Children. Can we just move onto practice? I want to get that bitches voice out of my head, thanks." She rolled her eyes and moved to the other side of the garage where they kept their instruments.

"Hey, you're just mad cause the two of you fought over that Light guy for years, just to find out he way gay and ran off with that Mikami kid." Matt laughed, following her, and wiping his hands with a towel. "I don't see why it matters now. You're gay." Kiyomi rolled her eyes and sat in her swivel stool at her drums.

"I have my reasons." She said, vaguely and started to tap out some basic beats on her drum set.

"Yeah. You want her." Kiyomi threw a drum stick at the third person.

"Shut the fuck up, Givanni! I do not! She's air headed and stupid, and such a little ho!" She reached up and caught the stick with one hand as it was tossed back to her by a smirking Givanni.

"That Misa may be, but you still want her body." He winked. Matt joined him in his laughter as she huffed in annoyance.

"Aw, don't be so mad, Ki. We're just kidding." Matt tried to sooth.

"No you aren't. And I can't wait until one day that you hate someone and I can tell you all the philosophical crap you tell me that falls next to that, 'There's a fine line between love and hate.'" She glared back at the grinning red head.

"Now, you know you're going to be waiting forever. Matt hates no one." Givanni laughed. Kiyomi sighed.

"I know." She looked defeated.

"Hey, Matt, guess what Beyond just told me." In walked his adoptive brother. Well, they were both adopted. Beyond Birthday was a very unconventional man who worked at the university in town as a Philosophy Professor, hence Matt's obsession with the subject.

"What's up, Near?" He asked his brother, amusement sparkling in his eyes as the teen shifted his toy robot to his other hand, to wrap the now free one around Givanni and accept a welcoming kiss.

"L is coming." Near said flatly, though they all knew he was bursting inside. L was Near's idol. The man was retired from the police force, and only 35. Beyond knew him growing up. To say the two got along, would be wrong. They were polite when necessary. "They have been talking, and Beyond mentioned that the university needed more professors in law enforcement, and L applied. Obviously, they'd never turn him away." Near's eyes sparkled.

"Do I need to be worried?" Givanni laughed, and placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. Near looked back at him.

"Of course not." He offered a small smile, that Givanni returned times ten.

"Well if you Queens are going to gossip all day, I'll be on my way. I'm a busy person, and obviously we aren't practicing when you two still need to shower." Kiyomi stood.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Ki." Matt smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Whatever. I'll see you later on some Black Ops." She poked his shoulder and left.

"So, how's B taking it?" Matt ventured into dangerous territory. Near's eyes shifted towards the door to their modest two story house.

"If you go inside, don't look around. Just go right upstairs." He said.

"That bad?" Matt laughed.

"I'm still out here, aren't I?" Near bit back. Matt held his hands up in surrender.

"I get it. Givanni can't be the reason." He laughed as a greasy towel was tossed at him. "Ok, Near. We need to finish something on Yoko here, so make yourself useful and order a pizza." He said, heading back to the car.

"Reno?" Near questioned as he pulled his cell out.

"Yeah. Like Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann." He shrugged. Near looked questioningly at his boyfriend who shrugged as well.

"It's an anime. Yoko's a chick in it. She's pretty bad ass though." He offered.

"But, he's gay." Near said dumbly.

"Cars are chicks. I don't know why. It's how it is." Givanni laughed as Matt turned the volume on the stereo back up.

(-line-)

Matt peaked his head into the house slowly. He felt Near's appear under his own as the checked to see if it was safe. They saw the living room was a disaster, but no sign of the tycoon that was their guardian.

"Ok, let's go." Matt whispered, and they both took off towards the stairs that were right across from them.

"Matt! Near!" Came the booming voice from the kitchen. They both groaned in displeasure, and Matt fell to the stairs.

"Come on, lets go see what he wants." Near tugged at his brother's arm and they both made their way to the kitchen.

"Yes, B?" Matt questioned wearily. When Beyond turned to him, he could see the man was half mad over this L ordeal.

"I'm assuming that Near told you about L?" he asked. Matt nodded. "Right, well, unfortunately, he wants to catch up, so I have to go out tonight. You're on your own for dinner and getting to sleep at a decent time. It's Sunday, and you have school tomorrow." Beyond said, sinking dejectedly into a wooden chair in their little table in the connecting dinning room.

"Ok, no problem. But, I don't understand. Why do you go? You hate the guy." Matt pulled out his own seat, and Near followed.

"He's L. He was like a mentor to me, even though he was only 5 years older. I learned a lot from him. Just cause we argued a lot, didn't mean I hated him, nor that I didn't care for him. I just.. Can't stand being around him." He tried to explain.

"Well, whatever floats your boat. Be an emotional cutter for all I care." Matt winked and stood. "I need to shower though, so have fun, be safe, and all that jazz." He chuckled.

During his shower he contemplated Beyond's words. How can you force yourself to be nice and hang out with someone you hate as much as Beyond hated L? If that was him, he'd flatly refuse to be around his enemy unless it was necessary. What was so hard about staying away from someone you dislike? He sighed and stepped out of the shower, dried off, and pulled on a pair of sweats. Once in his room, he turned on his TV and Xbox 360, making sure Black Ops was in. Might as well wait for Kiyomi. No use thinking about such trivial things when he had head shots to do, and records to break. It was Beyond's problem, not his. Like Kiyomi and Givanni made clear earlier. He hated no one. He was too laid back for that.

A/N: So, any thoughts right now? =D

Song used:

"Circus" by Britney Spears


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

12: Lol, well Misa need some type of music, and it seemed to fit best. I'm glad you enjoy my writing enough to check out my new story. I hope this one doesn't disappoint and lives up to the expectations.. Focus is a hard act to follow for me.

BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts: Thanks for the faith! Lol, glad one of us is confident.

Chase Mihael Keehl: Oh, I'm hoping you like it. The idea intrigued me so much that I couldn't wait to start. That should tell you something. =D

Gates if Oblivion: Thanks.

UnspokenWords: Thanks. I get a lot of grief from people about me using music. It's my thing. So now I have to warn people before that it is going to have music, so I don't get people mad about it. I'd rather them not read than complain about it. I've been told that I'm pretty good at it, and I enjoy it best, so why not?

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey Matt!" Was chorused through the halls as he walked by. He waved and greeted others in return with a smile. When he reached his locker, he swung his plain black back pack around to switch out a few books and folders.

"Matt!" He looked up and saw Kiyomi approach him. He smiled at her as he went back to his task.

"What's up, Kiyomi?" She was out of breath when she stopped and leaned against the locker next to him.

"The LGBT club is working on what we'll be donating to helping with for PRIDE week. They are low on entertainment. This could be good for us, what do you think?" She forced out, obviously excited as she couldn't stay still. Matt laughed and reached his two hands out and placed them on her shoulders.

"Calm down, Ki. You're making me anxious watching you." He laughed. She worried her lip and it just made him laugh more. "So, you want to know if I want to perform at PRIDE of LGBT? What kind of question is that? Of course I want to!" He smiled as he watched her fallen face light up, and dropped his bag on the ground, knowing what was about to happen.

"Thanks Matt!" She jumped up and hugged him, wrapping her legs around his waist and squeezing tightly.

"Ok, ok. Ki, I can't breathe." He joked. She just hugged tighter. He should've known that would happen. "Why did you even think I'd say no?"

"Hey, no PDA!" Givanni laughed as he approached them. Kiyomi dropped down and looked at Matt with sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried cause I _am _president of our LGBT club, and it can be stressful." She excused. Matt rolled hi eyes.

"Yeah. President of LGBT, Student Counsel, Captain of the women's Varsity Volleyball team, as well as Captain of the debate team." Givanni said, crossing his arms. "If anyone can do well, it's you."

"You forgot member of the drumline." She winked. Givanni placed a hand over his heart and feigned hurt.

"How could I forget that one? I see you every weekend on the field. Well, home games at least." Givanni commented. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Am I the only one with no social life?" Matt joked. Kiyomi shoved him lightly.

"You have one. You just join and help events and groups rather than dedicate yourself to one. Well, other than LGBT, Mr. VP." Kiyomi kissed his cheek. "I have to run. See you later." And she literally took off down the hall.

"Energizer Bunny, that one is. I swear it's a shame her and Misa hate each other. They'd be so good together." Givanni opened his own locker as Matt closed his.

"We both know that she hates her cause she wants her. Misa runs that Christian group here, and sings pop. Of course Kiyomi and her don't get along. They're on total opposite sides." Matt shrugged.

"Hey, Matt! Givanni." He turned and saw the blonde woman in question approach.

"Hey, Misa. How are you?" He asked politely. Givanni smiled and nodded in greeting. Contrary to popular belief, and Kiyomi's feelings, Misa wasn't so bad. She sang pop, but was still good at it, at least. She ran the Christian organization in the school, but she didn't hate LGBT or anything. In fact, she was pro equal rights. She just had controlling parents she had to listen to until they graduated in May and went to college.

"I'm doing good, how about you?" He nodded

"Great. Kiyomi just told me that we're performing at PRIDE week for LGBT. Pretty big for us." He smiled when Givanni gasped in surprise.

"Oh yeah? That's great! Actually, don't tell Takada, but we're doing a thing in support of PRIDE week too." Matt had just pulled out his DS and fumbled it, barely catching it before it his the tile. Misa laughed.

"You? Aren't you're parents going to _kill_ you?" His eyes were wide behind his goggles. She just smirked.

"Well, the group voted and discussed it. We all agree it's time to change what people think of us. Just cause we're Christian doesn't mean we don't support equality. It is a separation of church and state after all. How can so many Christians be so hypocritical, anyways? Demanding separation when it's the police needing records to find a criminal and stuff, but not when people who share sex want to get married? It's wrong. I want to change even a small slice of it if I can. Besides, I'll be 18 before PRIDE week. I'm safe." She explained seriously. Matt's smile had grown with every word.

"Man, if I was straight, Misa. You'd be mine." He pulled her into a hug.

"You aren't even just a little bi?" She pouted. He laughed heartily and pecked her on the mouth.

"All rainbows and sunshine." They all laughed as Near approached, moving against Givanni for a welcome kiss before greeting the others.

"There's a new kid." He stated flatly. Near always got to the point. "Maybe you'll be lucky and he'll be gay, Matt." There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why?" Matt asked wearily.

"He looks like you're type." Near shrugged.

"Oh.. You're talking about Mello." Misa said. All eyes turned to her and she squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, he's a family friend. Actually, my parents expect me to marry him. We don't really see each other that way though. He's a senior too. But he's.. Well.. Let's say he'll be joining my club rather than yours, and he'll give me hell about helping at PRIDE." She looked away ashamed. Matt nodded in understanding.

"Hey, it happens." Matt shrugged.

"No, Matt. He's _very_ open about his distaste." She looked worried.

"Hey, he can't be that bad. No one hates _me_." He joked. She sighed and shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I have to get going. Classes soon." She backed away waving before taking off running down the hall in a ball of Lolita energy.

"I'm telling you. Her and Kiyomi." Givanni wiggled his eyebrows and Matt shook his head.

"That's disgusting!" They suddenly heard. They looked over and saw a teen with blonde hair cut in a neat bob. He wore a pair of regular blue jeans and a white button up shirt, along with white tennis shoes. But what captured Matt? Those icy blue eyes. They were.. Beautiful. Even with the hate and disgust shining in them. "You two are going to hell. Why do you associate with that filth?" The guy turned to Matt who laughed and closed his DS, placing it in his pocket.

"What do you mean? Cause they're gay and show affection? I can't exactly hate on that just cause I'm single, now can I?" He watched as those blue eyes slowly showed realization to what Matt was implying, and to make sure he got the point, Matt adjusted his LGBT support bracelet as he shoved up his black and white striped sleeves. The blonde sneered. ""Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Matt, VP of the LGBT club here at Wammy High. This is my brother Near, and his boyfriend, as well as my best friend, Givanni. And you are?" He held out his hand with the bracelet on it out to shake his hand. Blue eyes glared at the offending object.

"You can call me Mello. I don't make it a habit of being around queers. I want to be welcomed into the Father's embrace when I die." He turned and walked of. Matt snorted and received a glare from over the guys shoulder.

"Ok, either that guy is going to be real fun to mess with, or really annoying." Matt stated, pulling his DS back out.

"Or both." Givanni shrugged. "It'll be hard with your obvious attraction." He smirked as Matt looked offended.

"Sure. He's pretty hot." Matt looked up at his best friend. "Until he opens his mouth." Givanni laughed and hugged Near to him who welcomed the embrace. Matt smiled at the sight. No one had ever brought out emotions in Near like Givanni did. He was glad that he accepted his best friend and brother getting together. Even if it hadn't been the easiest thing to do. Although, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't seen it coming. He glanced back down the hall in the direction Mello had gone. It was a shame someone like him had such a cold and black heart. Even if he was straight. Oh well, he'd have to have fun with that one.

(-line-)

Givanni was tuning his guitar as Kiyomi drummed out a few easy beats, just getting in the mood. Near was sitting near by, Beyond being upstairs throwing a fit over his first day of work with L.

"Where the hell is Matt?" Kiyomi complained for the millionth time. Givanni rolled his eyes.

"He prob got caught up with something. You know him, forever gaming. But it's _Matt_. What kind of trouble is _he_ going to get into? He'll be here." Givanni shrugged it off. After all, Matt was an easy going guy who was liked by all. Even the people who didn't agree with his lifestyle and choices. He was still a sweet kid.

_**BANG!**_

They all looked up as they heard the door slam and watched as Matt came through the garage. They were taken back by the anger radiating off him. He walked over and slammed the already smashed up piece of plastic that was his Nintendo DS to the ground at his feet.

"Holy shit! What happened?" Kiyomi was up and next to them now, looking at the remains of Matt's beloved.

"Mello." Matt spat bitterly. Kiyomi rose an eyebrow in question. "Remember how I said he'd be fun to mess with or real annoying? Try a major pain in the ass! He has _all_ my classes. And he sits near me in every one. He never stops with his reciting of Bible scriptures, and making quips about my being gay. Which, I can totally handle. I ignore it, like always. But NO! Mr. Perfect can't be ignored. That's unacceptable. This is what happens when you ignore him. He takes you game and smashes it. As well as your cigarettes." Matt ranted. His chest heaved as he tore through the stuff on a work table. Givanni tapped him on the shoulder and held out a lit cigarette and he sighed in thanks as he took a drag.

"Better?" Givanni asked. The red head nodded and looked away shamefully before looking back at his friends.

"For the first time, I hate someone." He said, more calmly. Kiyomi went to comment but he held his hand up. "No, Ki. I really do hate this guy. He's the worst. But, you know me. Since he's a pain in the ass, I'm going to make sure I have some fun with him and make him hate me in return. For a _real_ reason, other than my being gay." He smirked evilly. Kiyomi sighed.

"Can we practice now? You need it." She asked. Matt nodded and gestured to his cigarette.

"As soon as I finish this. And maybe one more if Givanni has enough. I'll have to buy some later. Get him a pack too." He smiled in thanks as Givanni tossed the pack to him.

"Just calm down. You're kinda scary when you're angry." Givanni joked.

"for a second, I thought the safe place was ruined. Beyond is throwing his own fit inside, if you didn't notice." Near spoke up from his chair near the instruments.

"No, I didn't. I was too pissed. I take it his first day with L didn't go so well?" He asked. Near just gave him a 'no shit' look and he snorted. "Ok, ok. I'll go talk to him in a bit." He always had this uncanny connection with his ward. He liked him. He was a good guy. Accepted him and Near for who they were. But if you crossed him, you were totally fucked. But Matt had to respect him. He stubbed out his second cigarette and moved towards his mic.

"Ready?" Kiyomi asked teasingly.

"A few songs then I'll go tame the beast." He said, laughing. She nodded and started a beat that he recognized immediately. Today, he had felt so many things he never thought he could, and he knew it was just the beginning.

A/N: Were you expecting a song there? Sorry. Soon there will be one. Just had to introduce characters to you. Once they do a 'show' you'll get songs. But it's HS. Parties happen often. =D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Seems the demand on this one is getting pretty high. 3

Chase Mihael Keehl: My ex was like that, except he's completely egotistical and never grew up. Though, I take pleasure in knowing I'm the only person who knows how to beat him down if it needs to happen. And now with the way he treats me and our son, it's a nice weapon to have. =D

12: Oh, they should be entertaining.

BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts: Actually, my ex gf started our LGBT club in hs. It was actually a hugh controversy here, and I live in a big ass city. Las Vegas. Capital of the T variety. Lol. We have shows specifically for that! The principle actually ended up banning the club and we protested and made a big deal until she finally let it happen. Aw, don't worry. Mello was just raised that way. It's up to Matty and a few friends to open his eyes.

Miss cCc: There's a fine line between love and hate. ;)

MelMat: Indeed, they just _know_ how to push the right buttons, don't they? It's like in their DNA.

Charismaticmaknae: I hope I don't disappoint! 3

**Chapter 3**

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Near! Please?" Matt dropped to his knees and clasped his hands before him, giving his brother his best 'sad puppy' look. Near sighed exasperatedly and looked away.

"Fine." He grunted. Matt's face immediately shifted and he jumped up and pulled his brother into a hug.

"Aw, thanks! You're the best little brother, _ever_!" Matt gushed.

"He's the best at a lot of things." They heard. Matt let go with a disgusted sound in his throat.

"I don't want details of your sex life, G." He complained with a frown, passing Near a bass.

"Like it really ever bothers you. I take it you talked him into playing while my and Kiyomi got the pizza?" He raised a brow as he watched his boyfriend pluck at the strings a bit. Matt nodded.

"I can be persuasive." Matt smiled brightly.

"He can be annoying." Near corrected, and Matt glared over at him. Givanni and Kiyomi laughed.

"Here you go, cheese junkie." Givanni said, passing him a pizza box.

"Thanks." He pulled a slice, loving how the cheese oozed off of it, and he had to twirl it on top. "Pizza with toppings, just doesn't have melted cheese like a plain one." He said before biting into his slice. Givanni opened a box between him and Near.

"But you're missing the wonderful sausage." Givanni pulled a piece off his meat lover's slice and popped it into his mouth.

"Naw, I can pick up sausage at the party tonight if I'm in the mood." Matt said nonchalantly, only laughing when Givanni choked. "Too much sausage for you, G?"

"Fuck.. You.." He coughed out. Near rubbed his back soothingly and passed him a water bottle. He muttered his appreciation.

"I can tell you that he can handle sausage just fine." Near stated when Givanni was safe from choking again. Matt threw his head back in laughter.

"Oh Zelda. You don't make those comments often, but they're good when you do." The red head turned back to his pizza.

"Here, Matt." Kiyomi passed him another box. "I took two slices. Six should be enough for B." Matt cringed.

"I guess it's a good way to have the talk, huh?" He eyes the box that help slices of Beyond and Kiyomi's favorite pizza. Everything on it. _Including_ anchovies. Gross. He dropped his half eaten slice back in his box and stacked it on the one for his guardian and stood. "If I don't make it.. Tell my mom I love her." He said over his shoulder

"You don't have a mom!" Kiyomi yelled back. Matt stopped and gave her a shocked look.

"Thanks for rubbing it in, you bitch!" He sniffed. "You're so mean!" He laughed when a drumstick hit the wall by him, as he ducked just in time, and ran out the door.

Matt sighed dejectedly as he took in the sight that used to be their living room. He was relieved that he kept his game systems in his room. There were too many broken ones to suggest otherwise. There were papers and DVDs everywhere. Some still in cases, some broken. Even the TV had a hole in it that looked suspiciously like a foot. He proceeded to the dining room where the mess trailed. There in the midst of it, he found Beyond Birthday with his head on the table in defeat. He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer and red bull before setting them down, allowing them to bang on the table lightly, causing the man to sit up straight with a start. Matt smirked and placed the pizza box intended for him on the table and opened it. Beyond eyed it and his stomach growled. Matt then opened his own box and slouched into a chair. He picked up the piece he had started with and took a bite, just watching his guardian. Strangely red eyes moved to him and he sighed, taking a slice and slumping in his own chair.

"I'm that bad then?" The man laughed. Matt smiled and motioned behind him the the living room. Beyond winced.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Matt rolled his eyes. Somehow he always managed to clean up the mess. Not that Beyond really made him or anything. But the man would leave it, and then end up bribing his ward with something that fit the destruction. He'd say this particular one, he could probably squeeze out one of the more expensive parts to fix up his car from him. "He just.. He brings out emotions in me that are always dormant otherwise. I don't know how, but he effects me in a way no one else ever has." He grunted, twisting off the cap to his beer free handed. Matt just took another bite of his pizza. He knew Beyond was hiding something. The man in question looked up and cocked a brow at his silent companion who had picked up a new slice, lifting it high to nibble on the strings of cheese. When he was done, green eyes captured him.

"Hey, don't give me that look." Matt continued to stare and he shifted in his chair awkwardly. "What?" He growled. Matt shrugged. He turned away with a swig of his beer. He heard the red head sigh.

"B, I know technically you're my guardian and all that, be you know that we're more like friends. Come on, you're only 10 years older than me. You just took in a kid who had no where to go when _you_ were barely an adult." Matt sat up in his chair, and leaned his elbows on his knees. "I've always been able to tell you anything. You can talk to me too." Beyond gave him a light smile and a curt nod.

"I know, Matt. I only wish I could have taken you sooner. But I had to be 18." Matt waved it off as he sat back again. "Honestly, I don't know why. I can't tell you something that I myself don't know." Matt had never seen Beyond look so defeated and unhappy. He had a morbid sense of humor, but was always smiling with that mischievous look in his eye.

"Is it that you don't know, or that you don't want to acknowledge it?" Matt asked wearily. Normally Beyond was the first to admit his feelings and thoughts. It was unknown territory to supply information to the man. Red eyes swiveled to him.

"That's a theory." Matt blinked in surprise. He had expected to be yelled at. It must have shown on his face, cause Beyond laughed loudly. "Hey, I may not _know_, but I'm not stupid or naive. I've thought about possibilities." He chuckled.

"So you think it's a possibility that you want to go at it with your mentor?" Matt waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Beyond rolled his eyes and reached over to smack him upside the head. Matt just laughed.

"I said it was a theory." Beyond growled out annoyed. The red head held his hands up in defense.

"So, either do him or let him do you, and get it out of your system. You need to get laid anyways." Matt said off handed. Beyond gave him a look of shock. "What?" Matt blinked innocently at him.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." Beyond laughed as he spoke. Matt shrugged again.

"Well, there's always that chance that that annoying thing called 'love' has gotten to you finally, but lets hope not." Matt winked. Him and Beyond were mutual haters on that particular emotion. Beyond smirked and took a swig of his beer again.

"So, you going to tell me what's been bothering _you_?" Beyond watched as Matt stiffened and smirked. "So there _is_ something going on. What happened to 'I can tell you anything, B!'" He laughed as Matt kicked him.

"I can. It just wasn't important. Just some new kid at school. He's a total twat. One of those, I'm better than you cause I like God, and screw chicks." Matt rolled his eyes. Beyond's eyes were filled with mirth.

"So, ignore him. That's what you always do. No one has ever gotten to you before when it comes to things like this." Beyond suggested. Matt groaned.

"If it were so easy." Matt mumbled before looking at his guardian once again. "He can't be ignored. When you do that, he takes it upon himself to smash your Nintendo DS and tear apart your cigarettes." Beyond snorted into his hand in an attempt to cover up his laugh. Matt glared.

"Seems to me that he effects you in a way no one else ever has, Matty." Beyond gave him a knowing look that Matt was determined to end right away.

"Oh, shut up. Just cause you are in love with L and want to do him doesn't mean that I want to do the same to the guy who pisses me off. It was bound to happen one day." Beyond's smile only widened.

"Is he good looking?" The gamer rolled his eyes with a pout. He couldn't _lie _to him.

"Until he opens his mouth."

"If he had been gay, would you have-"

"Stop. Just stop right there." Matt interrupted. Beyond laughed heartily. The red head huffed and stood.

"Aw, Matty. I'm sorry. I was kidding."

"No you weren't." He stated, picking up his pizza and red bull, headed back towards the garage. He stopped and went back towards the kitchen and opened the door to the basement, and headed down the stairs. Once down the stairs, he flipped on the light. His black cat lay on the couch and lifted his head in what Matt took as an irritated look. "Aw, I'm sorry, Mavrick. I didn't know you were asleep down here." He sat down and pet the now purring animal, scratching behind his ears lovingly. He lay his pizza on the table, and pulled a notebook into his lap, and acoustic guitar next to him already from the last time he was down here.

(-line-)

Two hours later, Mavrick was running around playing with a shoelace, and Matt laughed. His haven was interrupted as he heard the door open and close, and footsteps come down.

"Hey, Matt. What happened?" Kiyomi asked concerned.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I just needed to do some writing before I lost the ideas." He shrugged. She leaned over his shoulder to read.

"Damn. This is good." She smiled. He smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Ki." She passed the notebook to Givanni and Near to read over.

"Are we going to play this this weekend?" Givanni asked. Matt shrugged.

"If you guys want. It's your party, G." Matt stated. Givanni nodded.

"I think we should get to work on the sheet music so we can. It's about time we offer a new song to sing." Matt had to agree. He had been in a bit of a dry spell himself, as well as Kiyomi.

"Alright. So, we'll practice like crazy and mess around with ideas. To the garage?" He stood.

"To the garage." The others agreed with a laugh. Mavrick sat down and watched everyone. Matt smiled and got him a treat as everyone else thundered up the stairs.

"Thanks for being here, buddy." He scratched his ear again lovingly before following his friends. Beyond was in the living room, grading some papers. He gave Matt a knowing look and the red head rolled his eyes with a sigh. Just because he had gotten inspiration to write after talking about and meeting Mello, didn't mean he effected his writing. There was no connection. Beyond just wanted to irritate him, and it was working.

A/N: So, next we'll get into more Matt and Mello rivalry and probably music. Finally!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I AM BACK, BITCHES! Lol. I apologize for my disappearance.. Not only are the holiday's busy, I had Anime Vegas to attend (pics on my DA and MB.. Links on page, to see Matt cosplay), but my computer decided to beyond crash on me. I was able to do some one shots while I was out of commission, but I couldn't work on this. I needed to have access to my music. Which, I managed to save the play list I have for this story. However, my computer was completely fried.. Not only had it crashed, but after it was wiped clean again, and a new operating system installed, we'd add a new hard drive, turn it on, and BAM! Crash. We did this three times before deciding that that computer, was indeed meant to be in the giant Radio Shack in the sky.. Sad, I know. I was worried it would be way longer with my status of being beyond broke. However, my dad, surprisingly, came to the rescue, and bought me a brand new computer for my Christmas present. Thank Zelda, not an Acer! Anyways.. I spend a day downloading LibreOffice, Java, iTunes, and anything else I needed to have before setting to work, and I am fucking set! So.. Welcome me back! Please remember that the holiday season will still be a little crammed, BUT I did manage to finish Focus, so this is the only real ongoing fic atm. Unless you count "Cheat Codes" which is more like one-shots together. So, without further ado:

Chase Mihael Keehl: My lovely, devoted brother. 3 There shall be plenty Beyond to quench your thirst as well as MxM. 3

BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts: Well, prostitutes are everywhere, really. It's not legal here either. For legal prostitutes in Nevada, you have to go to Pahrump. They have the Bunny Ranch. However, there is talk about adding a red light district downtown. Legalizing prostitution in establishments such as a brothel. Which, I'm totally for. I mean, they'll do it regardless, why not make is safe and make money off of it? Just saying, you know? And, yes.. Matt will prove to be pretty cold for a while.. Why.. Later. 3

MelMat: Oh, also my lovely, devoted sister. 3 Yes, I know how you feel about Near. Lol. I apologize to you for the lack of Near bashing in this one. 3 I abso-fucking-lutely LOVE putting Matt and beyond together in shit! They are so fun to work with! If you can't tell. 3

494dwangel: It will take some time to get real MxM action. This is meant to be pretty lengthy, but I promise, they will interact a lot on different levels as well. 3

yaoixkiss: Thanks. I hope I keep it that way. Sorry for the delay.. I'm not usually so slow. **kicks old computer**

ONWARD!:

**Chapter 4**

"I don't see what it is that you see in that fag." Mello growled annoyed. Misa rolled her eyes and shut her locker door.

"He's a good guy, Mello." She sighed, sticking a lollipop in her mouth. They had this argument regularly. "What I don't understand, is your obsession with him specifically. This school if full of teens in the LGBT community, and yet you single him out constantly. He's not even in charge. Kiyomi is. He's just second in command." She stated. Mello shrugged, falling into step next to her.

"Just something about him that pisses me off more than usual." He adjusted his bag on his shoulder, and loosened his tie as they headed out the doors.

"It pisses you off that he isn't scared of you." She giggled. Mello glared at her. Blue eyes swiveled when she waved. They landed on the very person they were talking about. Matt stood next to a pick-up truck in the parking lot, smoking a cigarette. His uniform shirt was untucked, and his jacket open. He had a pair of bright blue framed sunglasses on his face, and was slipping a ring into his lip. Of course he'd have piercings too.

"Hey, Misa." He smiled his greeting at her, pulling her into a hug. Then his eyes landed on Mello who stood a short distance away, and he sneered. Mello just smirked at him.

"Matt, I need to talk to you about the heritage festival coming up. And PRIDE. We have to make plans." Misa spoke eagerly. Matt's attention shifted back to the bubbly woman.

"Yeah, of course. Everyone is dying to see that happen." He laughed along with her.

"Misa.. You know he is waiting for me, and you need a ride home." Mello called, walking to his bike that was parked right across from Matt. Misa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Mels. I'm coming." She said, dejectedly. She stepped away from Matt, and slipped the spare helmet on, waving to Matt before swinging her leg over the bike behind Mello. Matt waved back, taking a drag from his cigarette. Mello flipped him off and he returned the gesture with a smile.

"Well, that was sweet of you two. It's like you're own, 'I love you'." Kiyomi said as she walked up. Matt turned his single finger salute to her. "Oh. Any time, babe." She winked and licked her lips. Matt laughed.

"Where is my retarded brother and his retarded boyfriend?" He asked.

"And why and _I_ retarded?" Givanni asked as him and Near approached.

"You're dating my brother?" Matt smiled. Givanni and Near rolled their eyes.

"Don't forget Matt, football starts tonight. Oh, and you'll never guess who got QB." He laughed. Matt raised an eyebrow as he climbed up into the truck him and Beyond shared. "Mello." He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Does he realize half the team is _gay?_ Or at least, they are involved in the LGBT community. Plus they all love you. After all, you are the star." Givanni was the star running back. The problem was, they had never had a good quarterback to actually help take them all the way. He watched his friend shrug in the review mirror.

"His problem, not mine." A smile played at his lips. "And tonight, after we win, party. Hope you're ready." Matt smiled back. As he pulled onto the road.

"Aren't I always?"

(-line-)

Matt stretched his sore muscles and felt his back pop.

"You know, more people would come if the seats were comfortable." He complained, looking down at the field.

"More people would come if you guys could actually win a game." Beyond smiled back. Matt shrugged before leaning back with his elbows on the seat behind him.

"I don't play." He prodded his tongue ring with his tongue, his eyes wandering over a guy he knew to be pretty active in their LGBT group. The teen was openly gay, and Matt couldn't help but wonder if he was any good at giving head.

"Earth to Matt." A hand waved in his face, and the red head looked over, startled.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"Give it a rest, will ya? You don't need to be on the prowl at every game." Beyond laughed. Matt smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, B. You know I don't pick my prey til I'm at the party." Beyond laughed and leaned back with him. They watched as the drum line came onto the field, and Matt shouted out at Kiyomi. Then the cheerleaders came, and Misa came running out with them. He called out to her, and she blew him a kiss.

"If you were straight, you'd have that one in the bag." Beyond commented on the look she gave him.

"Yeah. She's a nice girl. That jackass, Light gave her a bad rep with all the lies, but she's sweet. She's having the Youth Group be involved with PRIDE week. Wants me to help her with a project." Matt waved back to her with a smile.

"Help with a project, huh? She's not hoping to turn you straight, is she?" Matt's head fell back in laughter.

"Oh, fuck no. she knows that I'm committed to my position on anal sex. No vagina for me. Who knows what the fuck woman hide in those. I saw _Teeth_." Beyond's laughter joined in and they both sat up as the football team came running out after the visiting team. They spotted Near walking with the head coach, and Matt snorted.

"I can't believe near finally agreed to help him. He hates the sport." Beyond spoke, watching his youngest ward squat down.

"Yeah, well. He gets more time With Givanni. Speaking of.." He yelled out to his friend, and cheered him on, as he came running out, Mello next to him. "I can't believe he's stuck next to that twat."

"Oh, ho, is that the famous, _Mello_?" Beyond asked, sitting up. Matt rolled his eyes and nodded. "Not bad, Matty. Hopefully he's a keeper."

"Shut up." Matt shoved at his charge. Then Beyond stiffened as a man walked up the ramp along the edge of the bleachers, next to him. Matt looked up and noted how much he looked like Beyond. His black hair was wilder, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He hunched his back as he walked, and his eyes seemed lifeless. That is, until they spotted Beyond.

"Oh, Beyond. I didn't know I would see you here." The man spoke, approaching them. Beyond nodded.

"Yeah, Matt's best friend is the wide receiver. He's like a third son. And Near is helping the coaches this year." He explained. Those dark eyes moved over to Matt's form.

"So, you're Matt?" The man asked. Matt nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Beyond speaks highly of you. I am L." He held his hand out for Matt to shake. Matt's eyes lit up, and he felt Beyond stiffen next to him, knowing that he was probably up to no good. He shook L's hand firmly and smiled.

"It's great to meet the famous L. B has told me so many stories about you over the years." He said overly excited. The ghost of a smile crossed L's face.

"All good, I hope." His eyes flickered back to Beyond.

"Oh yeah. At least, in his own Beyond Birthday way." Matt smirked. L nodded in understanding.

"Well, it was great to meet you, and see you, Beyond. I have to meet up with a few people, but I'll see you on Monday. Perhaps we can arrange a dinner for us all to get together soon." He waved and headed down the towards a man and woman who were watching him.

"Hmm. Wonder why he's with the Priest and his wife." Matt asked no one in particular. Then there was a sharp pain in his ribs. "OW! What the fuck was that for!" He asked, rubbing his abused side, but laughing all the same. Beyond stared at him pointedly, and Matt shrugged.

"Do it again, and I'll make you regret it." Beyond threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Matt laughed. Beyond just smirked in return, then turned back to the game.

(-line-)

"Oh, come one! He was wide open, you homophobic twat! Givanni is your star receiver! What the fuck is your problem! Get over it and pass him the fucking ball!" Matt was yelling, leaning over the railing. Mello looked up at him, from his drink of much needed water. The defensive line was on the field after the latest turn over. Mello proved to be one hell of a QB, if only he'd pass the ball to his good Wide Receiver. Mello was about to say something, when Givanni came out of no where, tossing his helmet to the ground.

"Look. I know you have this issue with me because I'm gay and all, but out there, I'm your teammate." He pointed to the field. "Out there, we put all personal shit aside and play the damn game. You don't like me, I don't give a fuck. But I _am_ the best shot we have to win this. Prove that you're the great QB you boasted and pass me the fucking ball and win a game. It's about the team and the school, not you and your petty issues!" Givanni was in his face, and Mello shoved him back. Matt was ready to jump over the guard, as the cheerleaders shrieked and moved aside.

"Is there a problem here, boys?" the coach asked as he approached.

"No coach, I don't think so." Givanni answered. "Is there, Mello?" Mello sneered for a moment.

"Of course not. Just getting psyched out." He said as well. The coach nodded, and turned as Mello walked away, sending a glare up to Matt for good measure. Givanni looked up at him.

"Thanks, man, but I told you I can handle the diva." He winked, picking up his helmet and walking away as well. Matt sat back down with a huff.

"Such hostility, Matt." Beyond teased. Matt leaned back and ignored him. "I've never seen someone get under your skin so bad. Usually you're so relaxed.

"Well, I can't fucking help it. That guy pisses me off." He spat. Beyond smirked.

"Fine line between love and hate, Matty." He took a sip of his cola.

"Oh, does that go for your hatred of L as well?" He smirked. Beyond choked on his drink.

"No. That's different. We have a history. A history, that I can't forgive." Beyond spoke, not looking at Matt. The red head cocked a brow, but Beyond refused to continue or elaborate. He turned back to the game as the offense took the field once again, and growled under his breath as he watched Mello look around. He finally tossed the ball, and Givanni caught it, turned, and ran for the goal.

"Go, go, go, go! YES!" Matt yelled as Givanni scored.

"I've also never seen you care so much about a game." Beyond laughed. Matt shrugged and sat back down.

"I can't help it. I'm competitive. Plus it was like a personal win that he threw to G." Matt sipped his own cola. Beyond hummed skeptically, but faced the games as well.

(-line-)

Everyone cheered as Mello tossed the ball to Givanni once again, and the final touchdown was scored in the last seconds of the game. It was their first win in two years. As long as Mello could check his baggage at the door before games, they'd be unstoppable this year. They all celebrated, and Givanni picked up Near, kissing him passionately. The pair then approached Matt at the guard rail.

"Be ready in like 15." Givanni said. Matt nodded.

"I'll drop B off at home and swing back for you two, ok?" Matt said. They nodded and followed the team out. Matt saw Mello walking away as well, and bit his lip, arguing in his head. He sighed, annoyed at his good nature. "Hey, Mello!" He called. The blonde stopped and stared at him questioningly.

"What?" He half snapped.

"Givanni is throwing an after party. Misa knows where. You _are_ part of the team, so get your ass to it. I promise there's a great band playing." He smiled. Mello looked at him like he was retarded.

"Go, Mello!" Misa shoved him away. Mello turned and left, and Misa turned to Matt. "He needs to relax, I know. But thanks for inviting him. I'll work on it." She smiled, before taking off after the other blonde. Matt watched amused as the woman punched him in the arm, and they started to bicker.

"That was so sweet of you, Matty." Beyond spoke from behind him.

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled, seeing L passing by. "Hey, L?" He called. Beyond's eyes widened. L stopped and moved over to him.

"How can I help you, Matt-kun?" He asked, eying Beyond slightly, before giving the teen his attention.

"I'm not sure if you remember that B used to sing in high school and college. Heritage week is approaching, and he's doing a number as a treat for his demanding fans. I thought you might want to come?" Matt smiled innocently, as Beyond glared at him. L's face lit up.

"Is he? Yes, I will definitely be there, then." He smiled, and walked off once again. Matt turned his smile on his guardian.

"I had no such plans to perform there!" He growled.

"Oh?" Matt's face fell slightly. "Oops." The smirk replaced it and he laughed as Beyond lunged at him, chasing him back to the truck.

A/N: Next Chapter? Music finally starts. 3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Omg.. Another update so soon? I told you guys I'm back! Lol. Of course after getting a new computer, I fell asleep watching Hetalia.. And I kneed my computer right where the internet usb goes.. It's broken. ATM, I'm glad I'm a gamer with a REAL long chord. Lol. I have a 50 feet ethernet that I'm running from brothers room to mine. Hahaha. We're looking into a new thing they have to just have wi-fi.. Really want that!

Chase Mihael Keehl: It's how we do, you know that. 3

cigarettesandlatte: haha. I don't generally like them either. In fact, I feel.. wrong.. writing Wammy era.. I'm 22.. I'll be 23 in April.. So writing about them that young doing things.. No thanks. But I made them 17.. Seniors. But I had to do hs.. Reasons are a secret. 3

Dooseob: I think Givanni should be used more often.. 3

BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts: Hehe. It happens a lot to me. =3 Hopefully you see this update sooner.

Chaoschaser01: (You're user name makes me think of Heero Yuy.. Sorry.. Random..) Anyways... Lol. I hope so. I'm more excited to do this one that I was Focus.. That says a lot..

Patrickhere: Isn't he?

**Chapter 5**

"No."

"Why?"

"Misa! I don't want to!" Mello finally sat up on his bed, his book still open on his pillow. After the game he had showered and gone home to study, but Misa wouldn't stop pestering him about the stupid party that should be starting soon, if it hadn't yet.

"Mello, you're being a jerk! You're the QB! You're supposed to celebrate with the team!" Misa stomped her foot in annoyance. She just wanted him to be a bit more social. Hopefully he would realize that just because there was a huge LGBT community there, that they weren't different, really. For them to see that Mello really wasn't a bad guy, he was just misguided.

"Yeah? The QB is also _supposed_ to date the head cheerleader. Want to give that one a go?" He smirked at her, as her face twisted into one of disgust. "Thought so." He laid back down on his bed. Misa sighed.

"Ok, I wanted it to be a surprise, but Cranium is going to be there." It was Misa's turn to smirk. Mello sat bold up right in his bed. "But, if you don't want to go.." She made to leave, but Mello stopped her, grabbing her arm with a tug.

"If you're lying, I'll hurt you. I don't care that you're a girl." Mello was torn between being excited to see the band that all of California and Nevada had been talking about, and threatening her more. This wasn't something to joke about. "I didn't know they went to your school." He accused.

"Yeah." Misa shrugged. "Pretty kool people too." Not much was known about them. As high school teenagers, they limited their performances to the area. They had traveled to other towns and big cities, going as far as Las Vegas over the last summer. LA was a big city for them, as they lived in a town just outside. Mello studied Misa for any trace of a lie, and she sighed again. "You really think I would just say that? I don't want you to go _that_ badly." She rolled her eyes and walked out of his room. Mello looked at his sweat pants and long sleeve black shirt. Immediately, he started to tug at the garments, replacing them with dark wash skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. As he tugged on his combat boots, Misa came back in, all lolita-ed out. Mello snorted.

"Still into that?" He looked at her frilly skirt and corset top as she applied a layer of lip gloss over her bright red lips. She gave Mello a look.

"Still into _that_" Mello smiled at her.

"Alright, lets go." He sighed, grabbing his and the spare helmet.

(-line-)

They arrived at the party to find it in full swing. Mello whistled at the huge house that looked to be made entirely of glass.

"Never knew the queer's family was so well off." Mello said, placing his helmet on the handle of his bike. Misa rolled her eyes.

Mello, be nice!" She hissed. "They're people with feelings too! They aren't hurting anybody. It's not like they are forcing it on you." She growled out. He stared at her.

"It's offensive and wrong. What happened to you? With who raised you, you shouldn't be defending them." Mello glared.

"What happened to _me_? What about you? Why are you so full of hate? With who you grew up with, you should be open minded. Also, I know that they exist, and chose to accept that, even if I don't agree with it." She crossed her arms and started to walk to the house.

"Does this have anything to do with your crush on that one fag, Matt?" Mello asked. Misa glared at him.

"I don't have a crush on him anymore. He's a good guy. And, yeah, if he was straight, he'd be mine." She winked.

"Misa! Mello! Welcome!" Givanni yelled from the doorway as they approached. Misa hugged him in greeting, and Mello just nodded, opting to say as little as possible. "Who drove?" Givanni asked.

"Mello did." Misa jabbed her thumb towards him. Givanni looked over.

"I have a strict no drinking and driving policy. So, you surrender your keys at the door. I keep them in a safe so nothing can happen to them. If you want to leave, and you're sober, I return them. If you're drinking, you can have them in the morning." Givanni held his hand out, and Mello blinked at him, not wanting to comply.

"Come on Mello. Cranium will be on soon." Misa said, exasperated.

"Fan of Cranium?" Givanni smirked. Mello sighed, and handed him his keys. He watched as Givanni put a tag on them with his name on them.

"Yeah, kinda surprised you have them for a house party." Mello criticized. Givanni's smirk grew.

"They're close personal friends of mine." Was all he said, then leading them inside. "Enjoy the party. I have to check on the music. Ki will probably start off, Misa." He watched Misa nod and then left.

"Ki?" Mello asked.

"Yeah. Kiyomi Takada. She sings too." Misa explained.

"So she's like, opening for Cranium?" He asked, accepting a beer.

"Something like that."

(-line-)

Mello watched as Takada came out to the make-shift stage. He saw Givanni grabbed a guitar and someone else sit at the drums. Near picked up a base, and he sneered at the sheep. Of course they would both be up there.

"Ok, we have a real treat for you. New songs all around." Kiyomi smiled and winked as the teens cheered. Mello leaned against the wall as the music began.

**Perfect by nature  
>icons of self-indulgence<br>just what we all need  
>more lies about a world that<br>never was and never will be  
>have you no shame? Don't you see me?<br>you know you've got everybody fooled**

He watched as Misa adjusted herself a few times. He couldn't say that Takada was bad. She was pretty good for a lesbian at least. ****

**look here she comes now  
>bow down and stare in wonder<br>oh how we love you  
>no flaws when you're pretending<br>but now i know she  
>never was and never will be<br>you don't know how you've betrayed me  
>and somehow you've got everybody fooled<br>**

Misa moved away, muttering something about needing a drink. Mello nodded that he understood, and watched her go. That was weird.. The kitchen was the other direction..

**without the mask where will you hide?  
>can't find yourself lost in your lie<br>i know the truth now  
>i know who you are<br>and i don't love you anymore**

His eyes were caught on the drummer. He couldn't get a good look at the guy, but he loved the way he moved as he played. He seemed to get lost in the music as he played. Maybe he could get a chance to talk to him later.****

**it never was and never will be  
>you don't know how you've betrayed me<br>and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
>it never was and never will be<br>you're not real and you can't save me  
>somehow now you're everybody's fool <strong>

The song ended, and Takada bowed. As the guitar faded, the drummer stood, and Mello's heart stopped. It was Matt. He groaned to himself. So much for making a friend. He watched Takada take the drum sticks and sit down. Matt approached the mic.

"Alright. I think you all know where we're starting this shit tonight." Matt smirked as the teens cheered even louder. Mello cocked a brow as the music started.

**If you feel so empty  
>So used up, so let down<br>If you feel so angry  
>So ripped off so stepped on<br>You're not the only one  
>Refusing to back down<br>You're not the only one  
>So get up<strong>

**Let's start a riot, (a riot)  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, (a riot)  
>Let's start a riot<br>**

Mello's eyes widened. _Matt_ was the singer of Cranium? What the fuck was wrong with the world? He looked around frantically for Misa, and saw her near the stage.

****

**If you feel so filthy  
>So dirty so fucked up<br>If you feel so walked on  
>So painful so pissed off<br>You're not the only one  
>Refusing to go down<br>You're not the only one  
>So get up<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mello demanded, grabbing Misa's arm. She looked at him innocently.

"Does it matter, Mello? You've been a fan since they opened at that concert. You've watched the internet to get mp3s of their music. I don't want to see you right them off just cause now you know they're all gay." She looked at him pointedly. Mello glared back at her.

**If you feel so empty  
>So used up, so let down<br>If you feel so angry  
>Just get up<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<strong>

He looked over as the song ended. If he was honest, he still loved hearing their music. But seeing a man he knew to be wrong sing them was confusing. Misa stayed silently next to him, hoping he would accept it and move on. Hoping that this little thing would be the door he needed to step into a world of acceptance.

"Ok. Now, are you ready to hear my latest brain child?" Matt smiled. He lifted his purple framed sun glasses and wiped his face with a rag. How many pairs of sunglasses did this guy own?

"Tell them who the special someone is, Matt." Kiyomi spoke into the mic near her drums. Matt laughed as everyone else made noises of encouragement, wanting to know.

"There is no one special." Matt brushed off.

"Liar. You always write with inspiration." Kiyomi pushed. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Not this time." It's not that Matt was lying to her. He really believed it to be true. There was no one special. No one that he wrote it for. He stepped up to the mic again, and he saw Misa to the side. He sent her a smile, and then his eyes landed on Mello. _'Wow. He looks good in casual clothes.'_ He mentally slapped himself. It was too bad he was a homophobic prick. He took a deep breath as the music started up, letting it wash over him.

Mello saw how the music washed over Matt, relaxing him, and taking him to a place he didn't share with anyone else.

**Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<strong>

He cocked a brow as the lyrics hit him. He liked it, but he didn't want to. The meaning was tainted because he knew about Matt now. He wasn't blind to the truth behind the singer. The gay singer. He felt a burn in his chest, and anger course through him.****

**You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<br>This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you will understand<strong>

He didn't understand, and he knew that. He could never understand their world. Why did it feel like the song was directed at him? Or at least in regards to the topic of Matt's sexual orientation? Like it was his words to people like Mello, if not himself specifically. ****

**(Pain), without love  
>(Pain), I can't get enough<br>(Pain), I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>(Pain), without love  
>(Pain), I can't get enough<br>(Pain), I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>**

Yet the implications still disgusted him. Matt liked other guys. That was just.. wrong.. He glanced down at Misa. Her blue eyes were locked on Matt's figure as he moved suggestively, playing it up for the crowed. Part of her loved watching him perform. He was always in his own league when he got to perform his own music. But those blue eyes held sadness as they stayed on him.

"What's wrong?" Mello asked. He hated that Misa seemed to have feelings for a man who was gay. Her watery eyes turned to him, and she bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to tell him.

**Anger and agony  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me I've got a plan  
>When the lights go off you will understand<strong>

"It's just.. Kiyomi is right. Matt always writes from life inspiration. Even if it's not a person, then it's an even, or just how he feels. Listen, Mello. This song.. If you listen closely. Especially that last part. Anger and agony are better than misery? Does that mean that he's fighting to hold onto those to not feel miserable? He's so happy on the outside, but I know it's a lie." She finally explained. Mello just stared at her before looking back up to the red head.****

**(Pain), without love  
>(Pain), I can't get enough<br>(Pain), I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>(Pain), without love  
>(Pain), I can't get enough<br>(Pain), I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing<br>Rather feel pain  
><strong>

"Of course he's miserable. He's gay." Mello shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. Misa's eyes flared to life.

"How can you say that? I will never understand what happened to you! You didn't even grow up like I did. With who I did. And yet you're worse off? Open you're eyes, Mello! He was wrong! I wish I could go back and change what happened. It change you, and I'm afraid that nothing will ever heal you." She deflated afterward, a lone tear streaking down her cheek. She looked so hopeful.

**I know (I know I know I know I know)  
>That you're wounded<br>You know (You know you know you know you know)  
>That I'm here to save you<br>You know (You know you know you know you know)  
>I'm always here for you<br>I know (I know I know I know I know)  
>That you'll thank me later<br>**

"Drop it, Misa. He was right." Mello's voice was drown out by the music, and he looked far away in his mind. Misa watched as he turned and walked away from the stage. He found the kitchen again, and was able to snag a bottle of vodka. Perfect.

**Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>(Pain), without love  
>(Pain), I can't get enough<br>(Pain), I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>(Pain), without love  
>(Pain), I can't get enough<br>(Pain), I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
>Rather feel pain<strong>

Matt had seen Mello and Misa's argument, and the blonde man walk away. The song faded out, and they decided a break was deserved. After all, they needed a drink.. Or ten.. Matt wrapped an arm around Misa and led her away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice soft. She shook her head. "Misa.. I know something is wrong. Do I need to kick his ass?" He smiled at her, letting her see the possible excitement in it. She laughed and shook her head again.

"No. Honestly? My tears are for you." She whispered, as Matt poured her a drink. He placed a hand to his chest and feigned hurt.

"Me? What'd I do?" He laughed as she smiled at him.

"You didn't do anything. I just know that the mask you wear is slipping a little more each day, Matt." She said before sipping her drink, watching the smile slip from his lips from over the rim of her cup. He took two shots of tequila he had poured, before tucking a bottle under his arm.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Kiyomi approached, Givanni and Near in toe. She looked at Matt primarily, but her eyes slipped to Misa's red eyes as well. Matt nodded.

"Everything is great, Ki!" He smiled wide. Everyone watched him doubtfully as he turned and walked away without another word. His eyes scanned the crowd, and found the guy he had been checking out earlier. The guy was checking him out in return, and he sent him a seductive smirk.

Kiyomi sighed as she watched him approach the guy in the distance, pressing close and whispering in his ear.

"Looks as if he found his new conquest." Misa said dryly. Kiyomi glared at her.

"What do you care? He's already going to hell, right? Him and the rest of us fags." She spat bitterly. Misa's eyes reflected some pain, but Kiyomi didn't let up.

"Kiyomi! That's uncalled for! You know Misa doesn't judge us like the rest." Givanni interrupted. Kiyomi eyed her again, the orbs hard and cold.

"No, she's worse." She hissed and walked away as well. Maybe Matt had the right idea. Givanni watched his second friend take off to find temporary happiness in the arms of someone else.

"They both really need to find someone who makes them happy for real." He sighed, pulling Near closer to himself. Misa nodded in agreement.

"I know that she doesn't believe me, but I worry about them. Their lifestyle. Not the gay part. The sleeping around part. They're going to get hurt." She whispered. Givanni looked at her meaningfully, pulling her eyes into his own.

"They already have." He stated, smiling sadly. "Anyways. Have fun, Misa. I should make some rounds before I can sneak of with near for a bit. I'm sure you remember where that guest room is. You and Mello are welcome to stay in there." Givanni handed her the key. All the important rooms were locked. Givanni's parents was off limits. He had his own that him and Near slept in. Matt and Kiyomi were there so often, they had rooms as well. There was one last spare room that was upstairs in the upscale house, and he always slipped the key to her, to keep her safe. She was grateful. The other spare rooms downstairs were open to anyone who wandered in first.

"Thanks, Givanni." she smiled, and kissed his cheek. He returned the embrace before heading out. She downed the rest of her drink before setting out to find Mello.

(-line-)

He had found his way outside, and wandered around a while. Misa was wrong. She had to be. Or else everything he had stood for would be a lie. It would mean so much misery for nothing. He took another swig of his vodka, finding it low. Finally, he slumped down on the steps of the back porch. He leaned back on them, his arms behind him, head back to look at the stars. His mind was foggy, and it hurt to think anymore.

"_Oh, God."_ His head jerked up at the noise. A few grunts and moans followed it. Slowly, he stood, and the sound increased in volume and frequency. Peeking around a corner, he spotted Matt, who had another guy up on the railing, pants down, and was moving against him. Matt's movements were hard and fast, as if taking his anger out on the willing body. The other guy just threw his head back and moaned, his short blonde hair falling back. Matt's hair was stuck to his face, and he still wore his sunglasses. He debated on saying something, as the anger coursed through him, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Come on." Misa whispered, dragging him away. He would never know why he felt so numb as he followed her. "He never shares a bed with anyone." She stated. He looked at her, confused.

"What?" He voiced, mind whirling with the alcohol, feelings, and the scene he had just witnessed. She smiled sadly, taking the almost empty bottle from his limp fingers.

"Matt. He got hurt real bad a few years back. Ever since then, he refused to share a bed with anyone in that sense. He's slept with Kiyomi and Givanni. Even I've fallen asleep in the same bed as him. But he won't let outsiders in. And _no one_ is allowed in his room at home." She elaborated. Mello felt a challenge rise in him to see that room. Just to piss the guy off. However, he pushed it away, watching Misa unlock a room with a key.

"Where are we, exactly?" He questioned, switching subjects. She locked the door once more, and moved to a dresser.

"It's a spare room Givanni keeps locked, and always gives me. Keeps me safe from drunk guys and what not. He told me we were welcome to it, since we can't drive. He keeps some spare clothes in here.." She trailed off, digging through a drawer, and tossing hims a pair of black sweats and a plain black long sleeve. She then pulled out some shorts and a tank for herself. "There's no bathroom, so just turn your back." She shrugged, turning hers. They both changed, and she climbed into the bed.

"Why did you tell me that?" Mello asked. He didn't need to tell her what he meant. She knew. They were back to what she said about Matt. She shrugged.

"To know that everyone gets hurt, Mello." She snuggled into the covers. "Good night." He climbed in on the opposite side, and they both fell asleep, the alcohol weighing on their minds and bodies.

A/N: songs used:

"Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence

"Riot" and "Pain" by Three Days Grace


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ugh.. It's a chain-fucking-reaction! Laptop dies-get new one-break internet-use brothers.. Now? Family issues. Not that anyone wants to hear the whole long story.. You don't know me.. So, short version? I'm about to have 1-3 family members die on me.. Epic, ne? So.. I'm about to do 1 of 2 things.. 1. It'll be hard for me to concentrate on writing. 2. I'll throw myself into my work to avoid real life.. We shall see.

Dooseob: I'm glad. I hope you continue to enjoy where I take it. 3 Matty is a little whore in this. =P

BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts: I know all too well the "rescue a shoe from dog" game. It sucks. Hope your brain is still in one piece for the update! 3

foreverunloved: Glad you followed over to the new one. =P

Chase Mihael Keehl: I don't think that what you think the secret is is right.. Sorry bro. I haven't told you this one. 3

xMisaki-chan: Haha. That's an epic coincidence. 3 Thanks. 3

AnimeYaoiFangirl100: Eventually you'll learn Mello's reasons and all that jazz. Ignorance is in the way you were raised to believe and it's up to you to stop they cycle. 3 Hopefully Matty can change Mello's views and heart. 3

**Chapter 6**

Monday morning rolled around and Matt rolled out of bed slowly, landing on his stomach on the floor. He pushed himself up to crawl towards his closet. Why had he decided it was a good idea to remedy a hang over with more alcohol? Fuck Kiyomi and her ideas. Sure, it had worked at the time, but now he felt like crap. His stomach growled, and he knew he'd have to put something in it. Toast might work.

He pulled himself up to his feet and fished out his school uniform. He glared at the clothing. At least it wasn't the traditional uniforms. He thanked whatever god existed that Kiyomi was student counsel president. She had rubbed off on the staff and gotten them to change the uniform to a more comfortable and modern looking one. It was regular black slacks (optional skirt for girls) and a jacket that was more Japanese style than anything. It just buttoned all the way up and Matt could easily hide one of his regular shirts under it. Not that he was ever corrected when caught.

With a groan he pulled on a pair of boxers and his pants. He located a long sleeve striped shirt that was black and red. Perfect colors for his mood. Nothing bright. He left his jacket open and grabbed a pair of wide dark green sunglasses. He needed the least amount of sun as possible.

He smelt the burnt toast and bacon as he walked down the stairs, and cringed. Near was already at the table, one leg drawn up. His empty plate was pushed away and he held a robot in his hands as he stacked a few dominoes on the table. B was sitting as well, coffee in hand as Matt sat down and grabbed some toast.

"Late night?" Beyond smirked over the rim of his mug. Matt smiled innocently. "Don't even try. What happened to the days when they both slept in the basement when you drank and couldn't drive?" Beyond questioned. Matt bit his toast and pretended to think.

"My best friend started plugging my brother?" Matt shrugged. "I put them in the basement. Talk to the new wild child on that one." He pointed to Near. Beyond just laughed.

"You'll always be my wild child, Matt." He sipped at his coffee again, looking down at his stack of papers. Matt smiled proudly.

"What can I say, I learned from the best." Givanni and Kiyomi came up from the basement then, greeting everyone.

"Eat. I made enough for five." Beyond smirked. Givanni and Kiyomi blushed.

"Thanks, B." Givanni smiled, turning to his boyfriend. "Morning." He kissed Near on the cheek. Matt snorted as Beyond gave them a look, clearly saying, 'Do you think I'm stupid?' Givanni blushed again and sat down.

"You know, I'm not that much older than you all. And when you're trying to hide the fact that you're sleeping in Near's room, it's best that you aren't yelling each others names during sex, and be down in the basement before the insomniac notices." Beyond was smirking as Givanni tried to explain.

"Givanni. We aren't in trouble." Near stated, still stacking dominoes.

"We aren't?" He squeaked. Beyond allowed his face to twist into a mix of worry and anger.

"I don't know.." He trailed off, fixating Givanni with a glare, making the teen squirm. "If you get him pregnant, he's your problem." Matt bust out laughing as Givanni looked like he was about to piss himself. Beyond was a cool guy. He looked the other way when they wanted to have a little harmless teenage fun as long as they stayed safe. But if you crossed him, you better pray for death. He had a morbid sense of humor and was borderline insane.

"Lets get the fuck out of here before we're late." Matt said, standing with a piece of toast in his mouth, grabbing his bad and pulling it over his shoulder.

"Wait." Beyond stopped him as he reached for the keys on the hook. Matt looked at him questioningly. "I have a ton of things I have to run around and do for work, so I need the truck." He answered. Matt groaned.

"So we have to get dropped off like freshman?" He seemed scandalized. Beyond shrugged.

"Or you can use these." He smirked again, tossing Matt some keys. Green eyes widened, and his toast fell to the ground. The cross key chain. It was a little joke between them.

"This is the key.." He plopped down in the chair hard.

"The Chevy, yeah." Beyond smiled. Matt pushed his sunglasses up into his hair and his wide eyes took in his guardian who shrugged. "The water pump came in yesterday. You know me with the insomnia. Add in the rabbits over here, and I decided to just put it in. figured it you had wanted to do it yourself so badly, you can take it out and put it back. It's just a water pump. Not like you didn't rebuild the engine yourself." Matt's frozen face slowly melted to reveal a grin as he jumped Beyond.

"Holy fuck! Thank you! I didn't even know you ordered it yet!" Beyond laughed and patted his back.

"Yeah yeah. Don't be late to school. Go learn something." He shoved him away. Matt pushed the others out the door in his rush, but paused long enough to look back at B.

"Just so you know, I know that you errands are L, not work. So be safe and fornicate!" He ran out the door as a glass shattered on the wall next to where he had been.

Matt got to the car and ran a hand over the hood as he walked along it. Kiyomi rolled her eyes as he slowly stuck the key in and turned, stupid grin in place. He let Near in, who crawled over to unlock the other door. Givanni climbed in back as well, as Kiyomi sat next to Matt. The red head was stroking the dash board as the key entered the ignition slowly as well.

"For fucks sake! Do you need a minute alone?" She cried.

"Aw! You'd do that for us?" Matt laughed, starting the care. He let a groan out as the engine flared. "Nevermind. I just came in my pants." He whimpered. The others laughed as he backed out of the driveway.

"Oh fuck. You two better be buckled back there." Kiyomi said as she saw Matt's evil smirk take shape once he was straightened in the road. He paused to allow everyone to buckle up and lit a cigarette. He then shot Kiyomi a daring look, dropped his sunglasses down, and took off.

(-line-)

Mello parked his bike in his usual spot, and slid off after Misa. They were a little late because he had stayed up the night before finishing his homework. The screeching of tires made him look up as his helmet was removed. A red car came barreling around the corner, and down the road, turning into the parking lot. He was shocked when it pulled into the spot Matt usually parked his beat up truck, but even more shocked when Kiyomi stepped out of the car, laughing, a sick looking Near and Givanni followed.

"LAND!" Givanni cried. Kiyomi laughed at him as he fell to his knees.

"Oh my God! It's done?" Misa shrieked and ran over. He watched as a grinning Matt stepped out of the drivers side.

"I LOVE THIS FUCKING CAR!" The red head bellowed to the sky, before turning to hug it the best he could. Misa looked over at him and waved him over.

"Mello! Come here! I know how much you love cars!" She called. He rolled his eyes, but stepped closer none the less.

"I like bikes, Misa. There's a difference." He sighed. Matt seemed to loose most of his smile at his presence. Good.

"Mello! Don't be mean! Matty rebuilt the whole engine." She glared. He shrugged.

"Awesome. He's a grease monkey. Mechanics hardly get anywhere in life." He shrugged again. Matt sneered at him.

"You think that's all I know? How to fix a car?" He snapped. Mello looked bored.

"I don't care to know anything more. I didn't even care to know that much." He turned and walked away. Misa ran after him.

"Mello, why do you have to be such an ass? They've tried being nice to you, and trust me when I say Matt is the last person you want to cross in this town." She lectured. He snorted.

"Please, I'm not scared of some mechanic." He brushed her off. He heard her growl in frustration.

"He was number 2 before you got here. He's number 3 now. And Mello, he could be number 1 if he wanted to. But he's a little on the lazy side. His grades are based off of him not even trying. And he's number one with hacking and computers, even surpassing L!" That stopped him.

"No fucking way! You're lying!" He yelled. She smirked back at him, finally having his attention.

"Ask him when you go see him this weekend." And she walked away. He looked back at the red head smoking a cigarette and playing on his hand held game system. He was leaning against his car, and his friends joked around him. Then he looked up, and they stared at each other a moment. Matt smirked playfully before turning back to his game. Just who was he? There was no way he was better than L at anything.

(-line-)

Matt looked around to make sure the coast was clear. The football team was practicing, and he had found out that Mello had a weakness for chocolate. Thanking his baking and cooking skills, he found the stash in his bag, and switched it with the one he made. Once outside, he started laughing.

"Do I want to know?" Kiyomi asked from her spot on the bench, watching the team.

"It's best you don't." Matt smiled innocently. "Chocolate?" He offered her a piece. She eyed it suspiciously, but then took some as he sat next to her.

(-line-)

After the practice, Mello had taken a hot shower. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong though. Matt had kept watching him, and the look on his face said he was up to no good.

"_Trust me when I say Matt is the last person you want to cross in this town!" _Misa's words rang in his head, causing him to laugh. What could he do?

Back at his gym bag, he pulled on some sweats and a long sleeve shirt, before biting off a piece of chocolate. He sat back, enjoying it after his hard work out. Once it was gone, he grabbed his stuff to leave. His stomach dropped and his eyes widened.

(-line-)

"_Oh my God, did you hear?" _Was whispered all over the school the next day. Apparently the new kid, Mello, had suffered violent bowel movements after football practice the day before. He was stuck in the locker room bathroom for hours until the track team found him. Matt was biting his lip as he heard the tale being told across the hall.

"Matt. Why do I have a feeling this was your doing?" Kiyomi sat next to him under his locker. He looked at her innocently.

"Why ever would you say that, Ki?" He laughed at his own words.

"I don't want to know." She sighed. Just then, the gossiping freshman across from them froze. Mello had entered the hall, and his eyes were so cold, everyone leaped out of his way. No one dared to say anything or even look at the dangerous teenager.

When ice blue eyes looked his way, Matt pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket, unwrapped it, and took a bite. His eyes watched Mello as his suspicions were confirmed. His own lips turned upward into an unexpected smile. Matt was momentarily taken aback by the action, but immediately recognized the accepted challenge.

_'Bring it, bitch.'_

(-line-)

History. A class Matt just didn't care for. First of all, it was too easy. No matter how much older you got, it was always the same dates that the same shit happened. He knew it all. It wasn't that he didn't like history. But he saw the class as pointless. Even for the advanced level of the school.

It had been made clear that his games were unwelcome in the classroom. However, he learned if he had his face in a notebook, the teacher didn't care if he was taking note or drawing. So, that was when he took part in his passions. Writing music and drawing. He never paid attention to what he was doing, really. It wasn't until later that he'd realize what he had drawn. Random friends and people he knew were sketched into this very book.

With a yawn, he stretched in his chair, uncaring of whether or not it was 'rude'. He reached out and grabbed his red bull, taking a few gulps to finish the can. He caught a flash of blue from the corner of his eye. Mello saw one row ahead and two columns over. His eyes were dancing with excitement. Oh fuck. He looked at the can and back at the smirk the other teen wore. What had he done?

He sat in class, feeling those icy orbs on him. Nothing had happened, so he went back to his art work. Maybe Mello's plan had failed? The blonde in question was asked to stand and explain the answer to a question Matt had completely missed. His eyes lifted unwillingly.

It really was a shame that he was such an asshole. Mello did have the looks of Matt's ideal partner. The long blonde hair. Lean muscles. Blue eyes. He gave off that 'don't fuck with me if you want to live' vibe of confidence Matt found himself drawn to. When that exact look was turned to him, he felt his pants tighten considerably. Oh fuck. He looked down at his paper to distract himself.

He had drawn Mello. What was wrong with him? His groin stirred again, and he bit his lip, shutting the sketch pad quickly. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to think of things to make his erection go away, but it just throbbed painfully.

"Matt?" The teacher called. His eyes snapped open to look at her. "Can you please stand and present the next event that led to the Revolutionary War?"

"No, I'd rather not." He smiled, hoping she'd let it slide. Wrong. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" He could see Mello's amused face.

"I rather not say in front of the class." He tried.

"Would you like to speak in the hall?" She pushed.

"No. I would just like to stay sitting if that's ok." She blinked at him before sighing disappointingly.

"If you don't want to discuss it with me, or do as asked, you can just go to the deans office and discuss it with Roger." She held up a pink pass. Matt groaned and gathered his things.

"Fine, if you really can't understand. Just remember, I'm a 17 year old guy." he shrugged and stood. The class gasped collectively. He smirked at Mello as he walked up to the front of the class and grabbed his pass. The blondes jaw was lowered, and his smirk grew. He was well aware that he was giving quite the show. Flashing one last smile at Mello, he walked out.

(-line-)

Roger had sent him to the nurse. Cause that made sense, apparently. The nurse had told him that it was normal for a teenage boy. Which he knew, and wasn't telling her that Mello had done _something_ to his Red Bull to cause the reaction. Or at least make it last like it was. No matter what he thought of, it wouldn't go away. The nurse had told him just to go home if he needed to take care of it.

The halls were busy for the class change when he walked out. He spotted his friends headed to their Math class, and waved to them. Once they saw his.. problem.. they stopped and watched him leave. He saw Mello again and waved once more, walking out the door with a smile.

"Matt?" He stopped and saw a guy approach him from the shadows. He had long black hair and brown eyes. Not exactly Matt's type, but at the moment, anything could be his type. "How about not letting that go to waste? My Ford is at the end of the lot. Near your car." He brushed a hand over the obvious erection. Matt smiled lecherously at him.

(-line-)

Mello walked out of the school, laughing as Misa glared at him.

"What? I had to get him back for the laxative thing!" He laughed again. Misa shook her head.

"Liquid Viagra?" She hissed. "That can be dangerous if you don't take care of it." She stopped walking, confused. Mello looked over and saw Kiyomi, Near, and Givanni standing next to Matt's car, the red head not in sight.

"Hey, guys!" Matt called out. His clothes rumpled and hair mused, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He unlocked his car, and tossed his bag in.

"Where were you?" Kiyomi demanded. He smiled sheepishly.

"The ford a little down the way." He laughed, pointing towards the truck that another guy who looked equally rumpled was by, greeting his girlfriend. "Oh, damn. I hate when they do that." He whispered, disappointment in his eyes.

"Serves you right that he has someone, for what you did." Mello couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. Matt glared at him.

"You think that I have a thing for a guy cause I fucked him in the back of his truck?" He smiled bitterly. Mello shrugged.

"I guess I should know that you're easy, considering that's the second guy I've seen you with in two days." Mello baited. "It should surprise me you'd be a home wrecker too. Matt growled, and swung at Mello, landing a punch on his jaw. The blonde lunged at him and the fell to the ground, trading punches and kicks.

"Hey! Stop it!" Givanni grabbed Matt and pulled him away, looking at Mello who's lip was busted. "If you get caught, they'll kick you off the team, dumb ass!" He hissed.

"Tell that to him! He started it!" Mello complained.

"I don't give a fuck. You're both acting like children." He turned to Matt who had a matching lip. "What the hell has gotten into you? This isn't like you at all!" Givanni yelled. Mello looked at the red head and barely stifled a gasp.

It was the first time he saw him without anything over his eyes. His sunglasses were broken on the ground, and instead, he saw the intense green eyes he hid behind them. Eyes that were filled with anger. Yet, when they turned to him, he saw the pain hidden beneath. He watched Matt get into his car, the others following, and take off. Matt's eyes still in his mind.

A/N: Ok.. Not sure how happy I am with this one. But, I had to get it going in the right direction.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SO.. I wrote this chapter, and then deleted it. I was so unhappy with it. That's why I haven't posted in a bit. I didn't like the skip I had made, and wanted to put this in there first. The flow was off. Plus, ,y step dad decided that he'd be better at fixing the broken internet usb than me.. It doesn't work at all now. So, I've been running a cable to my room from my brothers. Step dad hates that. Since I'm across the hall. "Someone could trip." He just hates it when I can use the internet. He thinks I should clean and sleep. Nothing else. Well, while Nero sleeps. When he's awake, obviously I'm busy chasing him around. He turned 2 on Jan 5. So he's quite the handful.

Dooseob: Yes, ignorance is hard to tolerate.. Matt's eyes are epic. 3

Chase Mihael Keehl: Hahaha! You accepted chocolate from me before you even read this!

BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts: Which is funny, cause my fiance was going on about how she hates how most people portray B.. But she had never read any of my chapter stories. She finally read Focus, and started this one, and goes, "Ok.. I'm sorry. You do a good B." Lol.

insert-mello-related-name-here: No, I'll be uploading.. Just might be a bit.. Concentration isn't top notch at the moment..

AnimeYaoiFangirl100: Yes, Mello does! Lol.

Poppixoxo: Thanks. I love my Matt. He's so easy cause he is me! Lol.

**Chapter 7**

What _had _gotten into him? He had no idea. There was something about Mello that just unleashed emotions in him he hadn't realized he was capable of. He was always so laid back. He wasn't one to hold a grudge.

Matt groaned and stretched on the couch, letting out a groan when Mavrick jumped on his stomach. He laughed and scratched the cat behind his ears.

"Hey, buddy." He sighed dejectedly, dropping his notepad to the ground next to him. Mavrick purred and stretched across him. "Do I seem different to you too?" Golden eyes blinked at him before closing. His head lay on his paws, and his purring was steady as Matt continued to pet him.

Givanni's words echoed in his head. The fight with Mello still burned in his mind. For how short lived it was, it was _intense_. The look in his eyes. He had seen those blue eyes clear hall ways in their wake. He smiled as he thought about how much hell he had already cause for Mello as well. It was true. He may not be the QB or Student Counsel President or even the smartest student. He did, however, rule Wammy High. He was lazy and laid back. But he could turn the whole school on someone if he wanted.

That was exactly what he had started to do to Mello. A few stuck by him, of course. Misa knew the guy as a family friend. And he was hot, of course. So, people still watched and hoped. Then the other homophobes that scattered the school followed him around. The Youth Group Misa headed was split in two at the moment.

Givanni had scolded him for this, however. Again, it was something he wouldn't normally do. He had always been painfully aware of his status in school, but he had never felt the need to enforce it.

"_You're showing off for some reason." _Givanni had said to him. Why would he need to show off? Maybe he was subconsciously rising to an unspoken challenge set by Mello? That was the only thing he could think of. He didn't want to impress him, just intimidate him so he'd leave the LGBT group alone.

He groaned and shifted, Mavrick meowed in annoyance. He chuckled and cuddled the cat to him, drifting off into sleep. His head hurt.

(-line-)

He felt like he was dancing the way Matt wanted him to. He wasn't stupid. He could tell that the school was mostly ok with LGBT. But he wasn't. He couldn't be. It was wrong. Matt could turn the whole school on him, but that would never change who he was or his feelings. He just continued on.

As he entered the hallway to his locker, he glared, snapping off a piece of chocolate. Everyone scattered. The halls were empty, except the red head who sat against his own locker. Directly across from his own, playing a video game. He glared at the form and moved forward, stopping at his own locker. The clicking of buttons grated on his nerves, and he looked over his shoulder.

Matt felt eyes on him, interrupting his game. He looked up and saw the empty halls before he noticed icy blue eyes on him. He saw Mello turn around and lean against his locker, arms folded, bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Need something?" Matt smirked. He knew what he needed.

"Participation in Heritage week in mandatory. Yet no clubs will let me help them." Mello stated the obvious. Matt smiled innocently.

"Oh? Shame. You could always perform?" He offered. Mello smirked.

"I intend to, actually." What? Matt hadn't expected the blonde to have any talent to perform.

"What are you going to do? Show off that icy glare of yours?" He said sarcastically. Amusement flashed in Mello's eyes, catching him off guard for a moment.

"Not a bad idea, but no." He offered no more details. They stared at one another a moment.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm gay and proud. You can't change that, and I'm not afraid of you." Matt stood to face him fully. Mello cocked a brow.

"It isn't me you should fear, but God." He stated simply. Matt laughed. "Galations 6:1-2." Matt chuckled again, but interrupted him.

" 'My friends, if someone is caught in any kind of wrong doing, those of you who are spiritual should set him right; but you must do so in a gentle way. And keep an eye on yourselves, so that you will not be tempted, too. Help carry one another's burdens, and in this way you will obey the law of Christ.' Yeah, I know it. But your way isn't exactly gentle, is it, Mello?" The blonde was taken back by the quote. "Now, have you been tempted too?" Matt was right in his face, his sunglasses were pushed up into his hair, and there was no mistaking the challenge in his green eyes. Mello found himself lost in them.

"I could never be tempted away from Christ." He said with conviction. Matt smirked.

"Are you trying to convince me or you?" Matt spoke. As he stepped forward, Mello stepped backwards. His back soon hit the lockers.

"Leviticus 18:22 'No man is to have sexual relations with another man; God hates that.'" His eyes narrowed. "He destroyed Sodom because of their ways." Green eyes danced in his vision.

"No, 'This is the sin of Sodom; she and her suburbs had pride, excess of food, and prosperous ease, but did not help or encourage the poor and needy.' Ezekiel 16:48-49." He placed a hand on either side of Mello's head, trapping him. "You think you are so much better than me. But you can't lie to me. I can read it all in your eyes. The curiosity. The pain at your own words. What happened to you to cause this?" His arms folded to let his forearms rest on the lockers, bringing himself closer to the blonde.

Mello swallowed as Matt got closer. His lips were ghosting over his own. Their bodies weren't quite touching. It was hot and the air was thick. Fear gripped at Mello's insides, and his eyes were wide. Then Matt leaned in closer, and connected their lips lightly, teasingly. Mello was too shocked to respond. It seemed to give Matt the wake up call he needed to be released from his daze.

Green eyes opened wide, and he threw himself back as if burned. He dropped his sunglasses into place, but not before Mello could read the confusion in them. He looked around frantically, sighing in relief as he noticed the halls were still empty. His head snapped over when he heard a door bang.

"Matt! Come on! We're supposed to perform tomorrow." Kiyomi yelled down the hall. Matt nodded, grabbed his bag, and rushed to her. Mello was still leaning against the locker, shocked and scared. He turned his head and saw Givanni looking at him calculatingly. Mello sent him a sneer before turning away.

What the fuck had just happened?

(-line-)

As soon as they had gotten back to Matt's house, the red head excused himself and headed down to the basement. The others followed and watched as he picked up a guitar and put a headset on. A notepad was on the table before him, and any time someone tried to look over his shoulder, he pushed them away.

"What do you think has gotten into him?" Kiyomi spoke quietly. Givanni watched his friend for a while before sighing.

"I'm not sure, but it has to do with Mello. Did you notice anything strange when we grabbed Matt?" He worried his lip between his teeth. Near sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Not really, no. But I was just trying to rush him to practice. Not that we're doing much of that now." She shrugged.

"It was weird, Ki. Mello was just standing against his locker in a daze. Matt was on the other side, and he looked freaked out. I don't know what happened, but something did." Givanni's words were rushed.

"Perhaps Matt has realized why Mello affects him so deeply?" Near shrugged as if it were obvious. Givanni looked at him confused. "Surely I'm not the only one who sees the deep attraction between them?" Near looked at them blankly.

"Don't joke. Mello is a homophobic religious freak." Kiyomi looked appalled at the idea.

"Does it matter, really? You can't help who you fall in love with. The fact is, Mello affects Matt in a way no one else has. Not even Adrian." Near stated matter of fact.

"We can't let him go through another Adrian." Kiyomi sounded worried.

"You misunderstand. I say Mello affects him on a deeper level. Not that he is like him. Adrian was an asshole. He purposely toyed with Matt and used him. Mello is different." Kiyomi listened and looked over at their friend who was in deep concentration.

"I don't know.." She trailed off.

"YES!" Matt's cheer interrupted their conversation. He turned and saw them watching him. Smiling sheepishly, he rubbed his neck. "Sorry about that." He passed out a few papers and rushed up stairs to head to the garage, expecting the others to follow. They read over the song Matt had just written.

"Ok. Yeah, I agree with Near." Kiyomi sounded dejected as she stood. Near and Givanni followed her as they headed up to practice the new song.

A/N: I know this is shorter than usual, but I had to cut it here for a few reasons. The main one at the moment is I'm having an episode and just need to post this and be done for a bit. Not like days, but I can't concentrate, and I rather give you this little bit for now. Hope it was enjoyable.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Nothing like selecting all, deleting, and saving so you can't change your mind. Lol. I didn't like it. So it's starting over. I have wifi again! Yay! School started today as well. Taking some psychology and and education class. (I'm going to school to be a high school English teacher.) I also apologize that Serendipity and I just couldn't agree for a long time.. And she bailed for a few days. My bad.

ViKsAtA: Sorry it took so long..

insert-mello-related-name-here: I'm hoping Mello's performance isn't too expected. But you'll see. =D No worries, I have to go back and look at things a million times. Haha.

Dooseob: That's why I cut it when I did. I don't like adding a ton of unnecessary things. I felt like it was accomplished as is. Haha. Mello was too shocked to move. The Adrian thing will be little bits at a time, if I can succeed in what I want to do..

494dwangel: Reviews are appreciated whether you log in or not. At least you can just put your name, and I know who you are by now. Lol. Yes, it was quite a tease, ne?

BehindHappyFaces: Aw, thanks. That's the best thing an author can hear. And, honestly, I have never read the Bible. So, if there was anything wrong, I apologize. I just searched pro/con quotes online for the Same-sex marriage debate and picked a few that worked for me.

Her: Short, but effective, ne? Glad to get a review from someone who has been following me. Thanks. 3 Glad you like it.

TwistedNachi13: Again, reviews are welcome whether you log in or not. Just write your name. 3 Always appreciated. Haha. Yeah, that could get confusing.

jhoker: I actually really love AU's.. With MM, it's hard to read the same story over and over and over again. They die. Not so much to work with except how they mat at Wammy's, how they got through Mello's explosion, and before they die. So, for me, AU's are needed. I really hate Near with anyone. It's.. creepy.. But I had to give him someone for this one. Lol. I just kinda picked Givanni. But, they were only needed for a background thing. There will be no yaoi with them, just a kiss here and there like it's been.

foreverunloved: Lol. That's always fun. I just met someone I share my bday with for the first time ever a few weeks ago. 3

Chase Mihael Keehl: Matt does make flamboyant pretty hot, ne?

McKaleJeehl: Thanks. 3 This will be fast for you since you just read it today and I'm updating.. Lol.

Poppixoxo: I take that as a compliment that you're glued to see what will happen next. I have done my job as an author then.

**Chapter 8:**

Why did he have to give a shit? Why did he still have to like their music when he hated the band members? They stood for everything he hated. Everything he wanted to stay away from. Yet here he was, walking back into their domain to see them perform a song or two.

"Matt mentioned to me that he wrote a new song too." Misa sounded excited. No, he did not join in on her excitement! He didn't, damn it!

Flashes of the read head entered his mind. When he had been pressed against the lockers, the other teen had been so close. He could taste the last cigarette he smoked, and smell the musky scent that lay underneath the smoke. He had been stunned, to say the least, when Matt kissed him. Normally, he would have punched a guy in the face for trying something so shameful. With Matt, however, he had just been so shocked. He wanted to tease him. To make fun of him for wanting a straight guy. But he couldn't really face him. Instead, he avoided the lockers when he knew he'd be there, got to school early, left late, and just all round wouldn't acknowledge his presence in class.

"Mello? Are you listening?" He was snapped from his thoughts when Misa pinched his arm. The party around them was still going and he looked down at her in confusion. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course you aren't. What is up with you?" She was annoyed. He looked away.

"I have no idea." Her face softened at the tone of his voice. He really hadn't meant to sound so pitiful when he said that.

"Hey, Misa." Fuck. The man Mello had been avoiding walked right up to them, engulfing the blonde girl into a hug. "When are you going to perform at one of these?" He asked. She blushed.

"I don't know. You guys never really asked." She shrugged.

"I'm asking now." Matt laughed. "You don't have to tonight, but maybe next time?" She nodded.

"So about that new song?" She prodded for information. Matt just smirked, his eyes shifting to Mello.

"You'll see. I'm on my way to the wannabe stage now, actually. You guys should get up front." He suggested, walking away. Mello's eyes followed him, the smirk he sent over his shoulder making him suspicious. Then Misa was pulling him towards the stage.

They got pretty close; though not the very front. Mello's eyes followed the red head as he moved around on the stage, getting ready to play. His sunglasses were on his head at the moment, so when he looked back at Mello again, he didn't miss the mischief in his green eyes. His own slit in distrust, and the red head just smiled before dropping the shades and stepping towards the mic.

"I want to play a song for you all that I wrote about a specific person. I'm sure they'll know who they are." His teeth showed in a smirk, his lips moving as soon as the music did.

**Show me how to lie  
>You're getting better all the time<br>And turning all against the one  
>Is an art that's hard to teach<br>Another clever word  
>Sets off an unsuspecting herd<br>And as you step back into line  
>A mob jumps to their feet<strong>

He listened wearily, watching Matt's body language. He knew it was about him. The signals before hand were clear. But he wasn't exactly sure how to think yet.****

**Now dance, fucker, dance  
>Man, he never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<br>And now you steal away  
>Take him out today<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<strong>

Ok, so he was supposed to be mad? Well, that's how he felt. Matt was mocking him. He could read it in the teens smirk. His glare deepened dangerously, and his blood boiled when he saw Matt smile even more. Like he had expected it.****

**With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<strong>

He let out a growl, deep in his chest. Misa looked at him wearily, unsure what to think. She cared about them both. She didn't like being stuck in the middle of them.

Mello saw as the smiled left his face for a moment. The mood changing with his voice again. ****

**Slowly out of line  
>And drifting closer in your sights<br>So play it out I'm wide awake  
>It's a scene about me<br>There's something in your way  
>And now someone is gonna pay<br>And if you can't get what you want  
>Well it's all because of me<br>**

He felt flattered and confused. Matt's song confused him. It was like he went from mocking to complimenting to mocking again. But there was an undertone of regret and sadness. His mind flashed back momentarily to when Matt had kissed him in the hall. That had been a joke, right? A test? Matt was trying to tease him, and make fun of him?

**Now dance, fucker, dance  
>Man, I never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<br>And now you'll lead the way  
>Show the light of day<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<br>Trust, deceived!  
><strong>

He cocked a brow, confusion taking control. He knew the song was meant to mock him, yes. But there was something else there.

**With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<br>**

Matt pointed at him, smirking. Everyone else was watching for his reaction. However, Mello was able to just stand there, and hold eye contact. His eyes we calculating every move the other made.

**Now dance, fucker, dance  
>He never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<br>So dance, fucker, dance  
>I never had a chance<br>It was really only you  
><strong>

Matt made a motion of dancing with his fingers. Like Mello was his puppet. In a way, he was. Matt had more pull in that school than he would earn in the last year of high school. But the blonde took it as a challenge, none the less.

**With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<br>**

He remained watching, feeling everyone else still looking between the two. Whispers went through the crowed as well. Matt had just openly challenged Mello. Well, Mello planned to answer.

**Clever alibis  
>Lord of the flies<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives <strong>

As the song ended, Mello gave a side glance to him, as he turned away. Misa followed him to the make shift bar, as he grabbed a bottle of vodka, pouring a double shot for himself. It didn't take long for Misa to greet more people to them. Mello smirked as they approached.

"So, how'd you like the new song?" Matt asked, innocently. Misa went to answer, but Mello cut her off.

"Very.. Informative." He smirked. Matt cocked a brow, and he just laughed internally. Matt reached over and pulled a bottle of rum towards him. He could almost see his eyes. Behind the dark lenses of his glasses. He vaguely noticed the others slipping away, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

"I'm assuming you plan to make me pay, then?" Matt's voice was teasing. Mello's smirk grew and he stood, moving close the Matt. The red head didn't even flinch away.

"That song, thought annoyingly mocking, was informative, as I said. Now, I know your weakness." He spoke low, so only Matt could hear. He smiled and let out a puff of air as a laugh.

"Is that so? My weakness? What would that be?" He was still teasing. Mello's mind sang, realizing Matt hadn't realized his slip up in the words and his actions.

"At first, I thought that wannabe kiss was you teasing me. Testing me. But now I see it clearly. You want me." His voice was husky. Matt's laughter was low in his chest.

"Oh, you wish I'd fuck you." Matt joked. Blue eyes sparkled.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's you that wishes I'd fuck you." He retorted. Matt shook his head, laughing.

"You know, I won't sit here and deny that you're a hot guy." Matt smiled at him. Mello felt his stomach twist in his guy. "But then you do this thing where you open your mouth and sounds come out, and you lose your appeal." Why was he so amused at Matt's words? Then Matt turned and walked away.

Misa came back shortly, eying Mello's almost empty bottle.

"Why does he get to you so bad?" She asked. Mello looked at her like she had two heads.

"He doesn't!" He snapped. She rolled her eyes and dragged him away, flashing the key at him again. He definitely had to be grateful to Givanni for giving them a room to sleep in privately.

(-line-)

"What exactly do you think is their relationship? Family friend? Do you think they're doing it?" matt questioned, tearing his gaze from Misa and Mello's retreating forms.

"I doubt it." Kiyomi spoke up. "I'd bet Misa is like the Virgin Mary, and Mello prob keeps any sexual acts quiet. Don't want to piss off God."

"So maybe they just keep it hush hush." Matt pointed out. Kiyomi glared at him.

"No." Ok, he had too much to drink. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

"Either way, what do you care, Matt? You don't like him, and were never one for gossip." Givanni added.

"I care about Misa. After the Light crap, I'm a little protective of her and Ki." He shrugged. His arm went over Kiyomi's shoulder and she punched him in the leg, but leaned against him none the less.

"We all have a past, Matt." Givanni watched him steadily. His body became stiff, and he glared at his friend.

"Don't bring that up." He said, standing slowly. "I never have to see him, and I don't want to hear his name either." He walked off towards the party.

"No doubt he'll have some random guy up against a wall outside soon." Kiyomi sighed. Givanni nodded.

"In time, he'll change. He'll move on." Kiyomi nodded.

"I'm going to go lay down." She whispered, taking off as well.

"She'll have someone in a bit too, you know." Near said at his side, working on a Rubik Cube.

"I know." Givanni wrapped an arm around him. "At least the party is dying and we can go to bed soon. I think that's enough drama for one night, don't you." Near nodded his agreement. Givanni relaxed against him, trying to figure out a way to help his two best friends move on.

A/N: I know.. short. Sorry. But at least I didn't delete it again! And I think Serendipity is back! YAY!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, I just want to point this out. I am doing the every 50 reviewers gets a one shot. I'm also VERY busy. So if #50 isn't logged in where I can easily click "reply to review," I hate searching on here. You'll be passed by for the next person. I'm sorry if you don't think it's fair.. But I already have a lot going on. Also, I keep getting people who tell me I have small mistakes. For those of you who have been reading my work longer, you should know I can't reread my own work, cause I rearrange and ruin it.. And I've always been too impatient for a beta. HOWEVER, I gave this beta a shot. So, this Ch was betaed by DeathnoteFinatic13. I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day as well!

On a side note, does anyone know who the artist Spoiled-Kitten is? She's on MangaBullet and deviantart.. Well, I made a tribute video to her Matt and Mello art. Here is a link:

h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= iNiAzvs0jvU (Just remove the spaces!) Links to Spoiled-Kitten are on the info for the video as well. Check her out! She's amazing!

**IMPORTNAT: **In music.. **Matt **_Mello__** Both**_

insert-mello-related-name-here: Lol, I'm glad that you enjoyed it!

494dwangel: Yes, but do I make the waits worth it? I could be evil and say "I need x amount of reviews to continue." I hate that. Or wait 3 weeks to do it. Lol.

TwistedNachi13: Thanks. 3

Dooseob: I'm glad you enjoy the music. I always write with it playing, and it's always an inspiration, even if it's not a song fic/chapter. Lol, I can't read Korean at all..

BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts: No worries! School and education are highly important in my book! I'm in college. So I understand the stress of school. I had a full load back in high school as well! Always get your work done first.. The story will be here once you're ready. -hugs-

jhoker: Yeah, I'm sorry. I tried to stretch it out, but that's what I got.

ViKsAtA: Nope. Not how it'll happen. ;) I don't want to be THAT predictable. Lol.

foreverunloved: I really do try not to! Lol.

MelodiousNocturneCiel: I have a lot of finished ones. If it was like this one, and chapters, it was probably Focus. Yes, I even think this one is better. Thanks!

**Chapter 9**

Misa spotted Matt down the hall. He was looking at the bulletin board. Her curiosity carried her towards him. It was weird to see no game in his hand. Instead, one was jammed into a pocket, his other moved around as he read different notices.

"Hey, Matt." She greeted. "Still can't follow the dress code, can you?" She winked, pointing out his stripped shirt he wore under his jacket. He smiled innocently.

"Do I ever?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Nope." His attention turned back to the board, and she was reminded of her curiosity. "What are you doing, anyways?"

"You know me. Always the helper." He shrugged. "I'm looking at what other students need help with for Heritage week. It's a big deal to the town, and this is the only school participation effects our grades. So, if they need help and I can provide it, I will." Misa smiled at the selflessness her friend displayed, her own eyes looking to the board. He finished writing some information in a notebook, and closed it, slipping it into his messenger bag.

"Good luck, Matt." She smiled. "And don't forget I want to discuss the possibility of us doing a song too!" She waved as she walked away quickly, not giving Matt a change to say anything. He just smiled and shook his head.

(-line-)

There were a few people he ended up being able to assist. Whether they needed supplies or a push in the right direction. No one really needed him physically though. There was one last person he wrote down in his notebook. It hadn't had a name. The sign simply said they needed a fluent Russian speaker who could sing as well.

He had figured that he only knew of two people at their school who were fluent in Russian. Himself, and Near. And Near singing? The thought made him laugh. It seemed this person was shit out of luck if Matt didn't give them a call.

The call itself was short. The guy seemed real busy. But he managed to get directions to his place to practice with him and see if he could be helpful. Something tugged at his mind, but he shrugged it off, and moved to his computer to look up the song they wanted to sing. Better be prepared.

(-line-)

Matt pulled up to the address he was given. His eyes widened. This wasn't a house. This was a fucking mansion. Who the fuck needed a house this big? Seriously, they had to have a family like that one on TV with like 20 kids!

He sighed and got out of his car to make his way up the drive, stomping out his cigarette on the way. Even the door was huge! He knocked, and jumped back when it opened almost immediately. An old man stood there with a smile on his face.

"Didn't mean to startle you. I was passing by when you knocked." He said, inviting Matt in. They stepped into a living room, and Matt gasped. Among a pile of folders and books, there was a man sitting on the couch in front of a computer. It was L.

"Ah! Matt! What brings you here?" L stood slowly and greeted him.

"I'm not sure. I answered an add from a student who needed help." He shrugged.

"Hey, L, I'm expecting some guy from school to show up to help me with this-" Mello's voice was cut off as he took in Matt's presence. "Oh, fuck no." He groaned.

"Mello! Language!" L scolded. Matt bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

"So you are the one who needs help with a Russian song?" Matt asked amused.

"Oh! Are you singing for Heritage Week?" L seemed excited.

"I have to do _something_," He send a glare to a smirking Matt, "our grade depends on us participating." He shrugged.

"Yeah, and as far as I knew, Near and I are the only two fluent in Russian. So, I'd say that you need me for this. That is, unless you want to ask Near?" Matt smirked. Mello blanched and shook his head.

"Fine, whatever, follow me." He ground out, turning on his heal and expecting Matt to follow. The gamer nodded to L before moving slowly after the blonde.

Mello led him upstairs where they moved into a spacious room. There was a bed pushed back into the far corner with black sheets and comforter. A desk was across from it, covered in books and papers. Matt eyed them. Advanced topic that they didn't even cover at Wammy High, laid bare to his sight.

"Wow, you're really learning all this on the side?" Matt asked amazed.

"Well, duh. L is my mentor and everything." Mello shrugged as he messed around with a stereo on the other side of the room. It was on the same wall as the desk, sitting in a huge entertainment center. He watched Mello grab a remote and walk across to a leather couch, shutting a laptop that sat on the coffee table on his way. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to get over here so we can work?" Mello's patience seemed to snap. Matt just smiled innocently.

"All work and no play." He dropped his messenger bag next to the couch and took a seat. Mello spread some paper out on the table, and pulled it closer to them. Matt picked up a paper and read it over.

"You're the blue part." Mello told him. The song was in fact highlighted with three colors. Yellow, blue, and green. "I'm yellow, and we're both green." Matt snorted at that fact. Mello cocked a brow and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. But yellow and blue make green. It's just funny that you're _that_ precise." Matt chuckled. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Anyways. I know you can sing, obviously. You proved you could speak Russian. Now, I need to see if you can sing Russian."

"You're so formal. I know why I'm here, you know." Matt couldn't help it. Mello was just to easy to rile up. As expected, icy blue eyes turned on him. That glare would make anyone else piss their pants easy, but Matt just winked. This seemed to irritate the blonde further.

"We aren't in school, I will beat the shit out of you." Matt's smile just widened.

"Careful, I might like it." Mello's face twisted into shock. He seemed confused on how to react, but finally jumped up away from Matt and gave him a disgusted look.

"I can't do this. Get out. I'll find someone else." Mello bellowed. Matt crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"Well, here is how I see it. There were only two students in Wammy High that I know of who can speak Russian fluently. Myself, and Near. Now, if you prefer to get Near to help you.." He trailed off as Mello groaned in frustration. Matt shook his paper to get those blue eyes on him again. "Shall we?"

Mello glared at him as he sat down again, sitting as far away from him as possible. He grabbed his own paper and the remote to the stereo, clicking a few buttons. The beat started to come out and Matt focused on the music and the words before him, to make sure he started right.

**Blizhe k nebu...**

_Blizhe k solntsu..._

He was aware of the critical gaze that lay on him. Watching his ever move. Making sure that he didn't hesitate or rush. Good thing he wasn't new to this.

**Na iznanku dusha, tishe tishe**

**YA risuyu lyubovʹ, s etoĭ kryshi**

**Skhodit s relʹsov zemlya slyshishʹ, slyshishʹ**

**YA predchuvstvuyu bolʹ, blizhe blizhe**

He saw Mello smirk as he sang his part. There was no doubt he nailed it. Mello's one line in the beginning has him curious though. He suddenly felt the anticipation in his stomach. He wanted to hear Mello sing so badly. He listened with interest as Mello's mouth opened.

_V okyeane ognya, strastʹyu dyshim_

_Etot mir bez tebya, stanet lishnim_

_Znoĭ bezsonnykh nochyeĭ, poslan svyshe_

_Uspokoĭ i sogryeĭ, blizhe blizhe_

Matt shifted in his seat, launching into the chorus with the blonde. His deep voice had been something from one of his own fantasies. He had been playing with Mello before. Teasing him. But now that he heard him sing, he couldn't help but wonder how he'd sound doing other things.

_**Blizhe k nebu, blizhe k dozhdyu**_

_**Blizhe k zvezdam, ya dolechu**_

_**Blizhe k solntsu, blizhe yeshche**_

_**Mne ne zharko, mne goryache**_

_**Blizhe k nebu, blizhe k dozhdyu**_

_**Blizhe k zvezdam, ya dolechu**_

_**Blizhe k solntsu, blizhe yeshche**_

_**Mne ne zharko, mne goryache**_

He had thought that Mello alone was good? Together.. Now that made his imagination run extra wild. He watched as Mello closed his eyes and set into his next verse. Of course the blonde would have the song memorized.

_YA spoyu tolʹko to, chto ty slyshishʹ_

_Aromat tvoikh gub, nebom dyshit_

_Oborvatʹ provoda, chtoby vyshe_

_I vdvoem vnikuda, blizhe blizhe_

Matt noticed how the song shifted. He changed his pitch for his next part.

**Blizhe k nebu, blizhe k dozhdyu**

**Blizhe k zvezdam, ya dolechu**

**Blizhe k solntsu, blizhe yeshche**

**Mne ne zharko, mne goryache**

Mello was slightly impressed. He hadn't expected Matt to catch on to that the first time through the song. He thought they'd have to discuss it, and go again. But so far, Matt's performance was flawless.

_**Blizhe k nebu, blizhe k dozhdyu**_

_**Blizhe k zvezdam, ya dolechu**_

_**Blizhe k solntsu, blizhe yeshche**_

_**Mne ne zharko, mne goryache**_

_**Blizhe k nebu, blizhe k dozhdyu**_

_**Blizhe k zvezdam, ya dolechu**_

_**Blizhe k solntsu, blizhe yeshche**_

_**Mne ne zharko, mne goryache**_

_**Blizhe k nebu, blizhe k dozhdyu**_

_**Blizhe k zvezdam, ya dolechu**_

_**Blizhe k solntsu, blizhe yeshche**_

_**Mne ne zharko, mne goryache**_

They sang through the chorus a few more times, finishing the song. Mello hit a button on his remote again and turned to the red head.

"Not bad." He shrugged. "I guess you'll do." Matt smirked at how nonchalant Mello was acting. He didn't want to compliment him.

"Yeah, I was surprised how well you can sing, you know. I didn't expect that." That was an understatement. Honestly, Matt was trying to buy himself time before standing up and causing an issue between the agreement he had with the other singer. Besides.. It was one thing to be attracted to a voice, and another to be attracted to the person who was behind it.

"Don't be so surprised. I'm a man of many talents." Mello smirked, going through some papers. That definitely did not help Matt. "Here, this is the song we'll be practicing and performing." Mello handed him another paper. Matt looked at him questioningly.

"Why didn't we just start with this one?" He asked. Mello shrugged.

"I wanted to test whoever offered before I gave them the real deal." Matt smiled as a chuckled escaped his lips.

"That paranoid, are you?" Mello shrugged again.

"Do you want to practice this song now, or what?" Matt read over the lyrics a few time before nodding.

"Sure."

(-line-)

They ran through the music a few times. Mello told him he was working on some choreography. Matt was slightly worried about that. He was banking on the fact Mello said it was "simple choreography."

"Alright, I guess I should go.." Matt said awkwardly once they decided to call it a day. Mello nodded.

Yeah, I'll show you out." The tension in the air was thick as they walked down stairs, but as Matt reached the door, he was stopped.

"Hey Matt, tell your guardian that we need to make dinner plans. Now that you and Mello are good." L was staring at him blankly. Mello began to roll his eyes, but something stopped him mid way. He looked at Matt questioningly, but the red head looked away, back at L.

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell him." Mello watched as Matt walked out before turning to L.

"Guardian?" He finally asked. L just looked at him casually.

"Yes, guardian. Matt's an orphan. So is Near." The older man turned to walk back to the sitting room, where he had files spread out. Mello knew it would be too much work to get any information out of him, so he turned and headed back to his room.

He stretched out on his couch, and pulled the throw blanket down onto him. A musky scent filled his senses and he sat up abruptly. It was the part of the blanket Matt had been leaning on. He shrugged and wrapped himself in the blanket before flopping onto the couch again. He was too tired to think. He felt warm, and allowed himself to drift off.

A/N:

Song: "Blize" by BiS

Eng lyrics:

Closer to sky...

Closer to sun...

On the both of the soul - quieter, quieter

I draw there love

It makes me confused - can you hear, can you hear

and I suspect that the pain is closer, closer

In the ocean of fire I can't breathe

This world will become worse without you

Those sleepless nights are beyond my strength

Cheer me up, warm me up - closer, closer

Closer to sky, closer to clouds

Closer to stars I'll fly

Closer to sun, even closer

It won't burn me, it'll warm me up

I sing only what you hear

Even heavens like the scent of your lips

We break the ties to be higher

And then we are closer, closer...

I didn't repeat the chorus in English..

Link to Blize:

h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch?

v= H4DuOJ7ohNg&list= FLOaEg3_Buru_FvfTGBpBUaQ&index= 73&feature=plpp_video


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Please remember to sign in to participate in the one-shot gift deal I do! Every 50th reviewer! I apologize that this site gives you issues and whatnot, but I'm so super busy that I need to be able to just reply to the reviewer! I'm also sorry it's been so long. You dedicated readers know it's not like me.. But they pulled the plug on my grandma on St. Patrick's Day. It hasn't been an easy time here. Then my 23rd bday came on 4/20 and it was busy around here. I finally sat down and reread my story to get in the mood again, and HERE WE ARE! I can't believe I left you where I did. I feel so bad. Lol.

Thanks to my beta: MyBeautifulBlackHeart

CaliforniaBlondeXOXO: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it!

MelodiousNocturneCiel: Thanks!

foreverunloved: Awe, I hope all is well, hun.

ViKsAtA: We'll see. =D

BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts: She is great, isn't she! Why except Algebra? Lol. Idk why everyone hates math so much.. It's logical, and easy. Lol. Mello sang back-up for Matt in Focus all the time. At least you know there will be more singing that these two will share.

Mustached Kira: Lol, I've always thought that this would be better than Focus. Lol.

TinkanaiT32: Yes, TTGL is epic! Yes, Mello in a football uniform.. -drools-.. Lol, I totally get the car thing, cause I LOVE cars. Lol. And yes, there is liquid Viagra. Lol. One of my best friends in high school and my spiked all the guys kool-aid at a get together at my place once. It was epic. There's a lot of stuff in the Bible that say it's wrong, BUT they also say it's not ok to divorce, and hey promote human sacrifice. So, now what? Lol. And you can only be who you are! I LOVE making Matt a smart ass. It's fun. Like me as Matt. =D Thanks for reviewing each chapter! It means a lot to us writers who get nothing else from it other than writing for ourselves. It's nice to know others enjoy it as well. 3

Hetalia-und-guns: Thanks! I work really hard on my fics! I even finally gave in and got a Beta.. I'm so impatient, that was hard!

Dooseob: Here you are!

TheExplodingPriest: I apologize. RL is a bitch sometimes.

**Chapter 10**

The past few weeks left Matt in a daze most the time. Having to hear Mello sing and watching his body move around in loose jazz pants and long sleeve black shirt that would lift up and reveal bare hips.. It gave Matt a continuous problem. He would rush after their practices to make his own band's practice. He was exhausted.

Now Heritage Week was upon them. All the hard work they had done would be laid out. Matt was walking through the town carnival, looking through all the displays set up by the people who lived there. They were only 2 hours outside of LA, so it was always a big event. But Matt really only came for the entertainment.

Not only did people perform for the different heritage. Popular dances and whatnot from around the world. Or what Mello was doing, just singing a song from a popular band in Russia. There were also people who just performed. Like Cranium. They were so culturally diverse.

Kiyomi had talked him into performing a Japanese song with her. He loved the language, so he was actually pretty excited about it. He had the Russian song with Mello. Then Misa convinced him to do a song in English and French. Not to mention the multiple songs he'd perform regularly with the band. It was a good thing he loved music.

"Matt!" He looked up and saw Misa waving at him. He returned her smile and she pulled him into a hug. "We're up soon!" She squealed excitedly. A lot of people had wanted to see the pop sensation and the popular rock band singer do something together. Curious as to what they would come up with. Well, Matt was confident that the song they would do would make people happy. It was a mash of their personalities. The lyrics weren't for them together, but they wrote it for other people.

"Alright, lets go then." He smiled, and they walked towards the tents hand in hand. At this event, you could pay to stay there. All you had to do was pay for "camping grounds" and set up your own shelter. There was a small building to the side of the stage where you paid to get in. It housed a showering area as well as a cafeteria for performers.

They separated to their areas and changed swiftly into their performance clothes. That was going to be their biggest clash. Misa wore a sexy, barely there, outfit while he wore pretty normal clothes. It was only a basic performance.

They met back up near the stage. Misa was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Matt smiled and shook his head.

"Nice to see you so excited to sing with little ol' me." He laughed. She punched him lightly in the arm before they were ushered onto the stage. The crowed went wild seeing them together.

"Hey all! I know this was a long time coming, but we're finally up here together!" Misa shrieked excitedly. Matt strapped his guitar to himself. Misa's band was playing behind them, but he would be lead guitar.

"That's right guys, and I think you'll enjoy it. We tried to stick true to who we each are in this. Personally, I think we did a good job to mix it together." He spoke into his own mic.

"Hope you enjoy!" Misa said before the music started.

**Quel heure est-il où tu es ?  
><strong>_Un autre avion et tu repars_**  
>Je me sens si loin si tu savais<br>**_Et j'attends ton retour encore_**  
>C'est comme si on vivait à l'envers<br>**_J'aimerais te dire qu'on pourra s'y faire_**  
>Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy<strong> 

Matt had to hold back a laugh. Mello was standing in the front, no doubt there to support Misa. He had seemed taken aback when Matt started to sing in French. In reality, the blond had no idea how many languages Matt was fluent in.

**You say good morning  
>When it's midnight<br>Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<strong>  
><em>Quand je m'endors tu te réveilles<br>Et je compte les heures j'en perds le sommeil_  
><strong>And my heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged, so jet lagged<strong>  
><strong>Oh Oh<strong> 

He spotted Near and Givanni on the other side, routing him on. Both of them, actually. He had made sure to keep all his performances hush hush to other people. His friends didn't even know he was performing with Mello at some point.

_Je te cherche quand tu n'es pas là_  
><strong>Dans une semaine je reviendrais<strong>  
><em>Je perds mon souffle quand tu t'en vas<em>  
><strong>Je m'imagine à tes côtés<strong>  
><em>Même si j'essaie de l'ignorer<em>  
><em><strong>Tu es toujours là dans mes pensées<strong>_  
><strong>Tryin to figure out the time zones<strong> _**makin me crazy**_

The crowed in general seemed to be enjoying themselves. Seeing Matt and Misa on stage together was something they had been demanding for a long time now. Matt honestly had no idea why they hadn't done it before. Misa was one of his best friends, and he had a blast preparing with her.

**You say good morning  
>When it's midnight<br>Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<strong>  
><em>Quand je m'endors tu te réveilles<br>Et je compte les heures j'en perds le sommeil_  
><strong>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged, so jetlagged<strong>  
><strong>Oh Oh<br>Oh Oh Oh**

Misa's personality was always upbeat. Even when singing such emotional lyrics. She was infectious, and caused Matt to smile when they glanced at one another. He had to be careful not to laugh out in mirth around her. He had to steady his breath for the longer run he had coming.

J**e suis perdu sans toi**  
><em>Je t'attends encore<em>  
><strong>Je suis perdu sans toi<strong>  
><em>Mais rentre il est tard<em>  
><strong>Je suis perdu sans toi<strong>  
><em>Et je veux vivre ton aurore<em>  
><strong>Je suis perdu sans toi<strong>  
><em>Et qu'on en sorte plus fort<em>  
><strong>Je suis perdu sans toi<strong>  
><em>Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me<em>  
><strong>You say good morning<br>When it's midnight  
>Going out of my head<br>Alone in this bed**  
><em>Quand je m'endors tu te réveilles<em>  
><em>Et je compte les heures I miss when<em>  
><strong>You say good morning<br>When it's midnight  
><strong>_**Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<strong>_  
><em>Quand je m'endors (je m'endors) tu te réveilles (tu te réveilles)<em>  
><em>Et je compte les heures j'en perds le sommeil<em>  
><strong>And my heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged  
><strong>_**Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged, so jet lagged**_  
><strong>Oh Oh<br>So jet lagged**

The song ended, and Misa and him came together in a hug. She blew a kiss out to the crowed and he waved politely. Givanni was cheering for them with the crowed. Near had a small smile on his usually stoic face. He caught a glimpse of B a ways behind them smiling proudly. But Mello.. The blond was glaring at him murderously, and he had no idea why.

They descended the stair behind the stage, laughing at the thrill they had. Misa ran back to her tent to change again, and Matt was to meet up with his friends. But he was stopped by the angry blond from the crowed.

"What are you playing at?" Mello's voice was murderous. Matt cocked a brow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked confused. Mello's blue eyes slit even more dangerously.

"Those lyrics. With Misa? I speak French too, you know!" He shoved Matt against a steal support beam. The red head laughed.

"Dude, I'm _gay_. It was just a song we wrote together. It was more for others than us." He rolled his eyes.

"That better be it." Mello let go. Matt smirked.

"Jealous?" He laughed as Mello's face tinted.

"Why would I be? I'm not gay!" He grew defensive. Matt cocked a brow before letting a long and slow smirk spread.

"I meant jealous over me for her." He laughed as Mello looked disgusted. The blond turned and walked away without another word. Matt laughed and went off to find his friends.

A/N: Song used:

"Jet Lag" By Simple Plan ft Marie-Mai

Yes, it's a little short for a chapter you waited on SO LONG. I know. But I HAVE to cut it here.

Next Chapter: A little insight to L and B's past and possible future? Mello gets a wake up call and tension builds. Soon, you'll see the bigger plot.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, I felt bad about how long it took for me to update. Almost 3 months? That's SO not me! And the last chapter had to be cut where it was, and in turn it was kinda short. So, I figured I'd just update again. =D Any complaints? I didn't think so. Lol.

Thanks to my beta: MyBeautifulBlackHeart.

CatatonicVanity: Lol, that will change, don't worry.

MelMat: Thanks for the continued support. I'm glad you enjoy my fics. 3

BloodyFacesAndBlackHearts: It has been forever! Lol. I feel so terrible about it, but I really did try a few times. Lol, I never paid attention in Math. I wrote my notes from the board cause they always do note check. But then I'd be doing my homework while they explained it. At the end of class, they'd tell us to use the last 5 minutes to do HW. I'd raise my hand and ask what to do if we finished. At first they were always pissed. Some stayed that way. Others embraced it and used me to help struggling students. I took French. I passed with a B.. I can't speak it at all though. I have issues cause a nose injury I had when young. There's an English version of this song ft Natasha Bedingfield though. Thanks. I hadn't planned a hiatus, but life happens, ne? Thanks!

Kari Twilight Mist: Lol. It doesn't, does it? Poor Matt and Mello. It'll be about this a lot though. The language thing was more cause Mello is still in denial that Matt is as smart as Misa told him. He doesn't expect Matt to know languages or anything like he does.

**Chapter 11**

Night had fallen on the first day of the festival, and Matt found himself searching frantically. Where the hell was L staying? He had to be on stage in 10 minutes. He looked around and spotted Misa near her tent and rushed forward.

"Misa!" He gasped out, grabbing her shoulders. The woman gasped and then giggled at the minor scare and Matt's disheveled appearance. He hand was on her heart as she slowed her breathing.

"Matt! You scared me!" She laughed again. He nodded, still catching his breath.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I've been looking for L." He panted out.

"And why would L want to see you?" Mello's voice came from the entrance to the tent. He was glaring at the red head and Matt rolled his eyes.

"I need to speak to him. Do you know where he is? I only have like 10 minutes to be up on stage ready to play." He spoke impatiently.

"Matt-kun?" L stepped out before Mello could respond. Matt sighed in relief. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it _wrong._" He laughed to the amusement of Misa and L, and annoyance of Mello. "I needed to tell you to watch the stage. Don't ask, just do." He said sternly, turing and running back to the stage just in time.

"Where were you?" Kiyomi seemed like she was about to freak out. Matt shook his head and downed some water as he was shoved up on stage.

(-line-)

L made his way towards the stage. He wasn't sure why Matt was so frantic, but he trusted there was a good reason. Mello followed bickering about him listening to the red head. Misplaced trust he had said.

"Why would I not trust the person who helps me with computer software when I need it?" L looked at Mello seriously. The blond's jaw dropped in disbelief. "I had never met him face to face until your first football game, but through Beyond, he would help me virtually. He even created my operating system." L supplied.

Mello was in a state of disbelief. Misa sent him an, 'I told you so.' look and he rolled his eyes, standing near L to protect him if someone decided to try anything. He watched as Matt, Kiyomi, and Givanni stepped up onto the stage. But it was different. Kiyomi sat at her drums, but Givanni grabbed the bass as Matt grabbed the guitar.

"I wonder if they couldn't get Near to play tonight." Misa wondered aloud. But Matt didn't step up to the mic. Fog filled the stage and Kiyomi counted down. The beat that picked up seemed oddly familiar.

L gasped, drawing Mello's attention to him. His dark eyes were wide in astonishment and his lollipop fell to the ground. "B," he whispered, a sense of nostalgia washing over him.

Mello looked back up to the stage as L smiled lightly. Beyond was walking onto the stage, loosely wearing a straight jacked that was covered in what was supposed to be blood. He held his arms out as the crowed cheered at the sight before he started to sing.

**Remember when you ran away  
>And I got on my knees<br>And begged you not to leave  
>Because I'd go berserk?<br>You left me anyhow  
>And then the days got worse and worse<br>And now you see  
>I've gone completely out of my mind<strong>

Mello was shocked, really. This was Beyond? And he had a connection to Matt? What the fuck? And Beyond sang? The guy who L spoke so highly about and yet at the same time, there was something wrong with them. A hostility that Mello never saw in L's demeanor unless the other man was even mentioned.

**And...  
>They're coming to take me away, ha ha<br>They're coming to take me away, ho ho  
>Hee hee, ha ha<br>To the funny farm  
>Where life is beautiful all the time<br>And I'll be happy to see those nice young men  
>With their clean white coats<br>And they're coming to take me away, ha ha  
>They're coming to take me away, ha ha<br>They're coming to take me away, ho ho  
>Hee hee, ha ha<br>To the funny farm  
>Where life is beautiful all the time<br>And I'll be happy to see those nice young men  
>With their clean white coats<br>And they're coming to take me away, ha ha**

"That's Matt and Near's guardian." Misa supplied into his ear. Mello blanched. Beyond had taken them in like L had taken him in?

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He growled. Misa shrugged.

**You thought it was a joke  
>And so you laughed, you laughed<br>When I have said that losing you  
>Would make me flip my lid<br>Right?  
>You know you laughed, I heard you laugh<br>You laughed, you laughed and laughed  
>And then you left<br>But now you know I'm utterly mad**

The crowd seemed to be going crazy, seeing Beyond on stage. L was in a daze. He sent Misa a questioning look and she caught on easily.

"He used to sing when he was in high school. He's only 5 years above us." Mello was offended that Misa knew so much, and he knew nothing. He felt like he should know because L was _his_ mentor. But Misa did live in the same town with them all while he was away with L.

**They're coming to take me away, ha ha  
>They're coming to take me away, ho ho<br>Hee hee, ha ha  
>To the funny farm<br>Where life is beautiful all the time  
>And I'll be happy to see those nice young men<br>With their clean white coats  
>And they're coming to take me away, ha ha<br>They're coming to take me away, ha ha  
>They're coming to take me away, ho ho<br>Hee hee, ha ha  
>To the happy home<br>With trees and flowers and chipping birds  
>And basket weavers who sit and smile<br>And twiddle their thumbs and toes  
>And they're coming to take me away, ha ha<strong> 

He watched L closely. He had never seen so many emotions in the man before. He seemed so happy to see his old friend up on stage. But there was something else there. Shame?

**I cooked your food, I cleaned your house  
>And this is how you pay me back<br>For all my kind, unselfish, loving deeds?  
>Ha!<br>Well you just wait, they'll find you yet  
>And when they do<br>They'll put you in the ASPCA  
>You mangy mutt<strong>

Pain flashed in his eyes for a moment, and Mello was confused. Was this the answers to why there was the underlining of hostility between the two men?

**And...  
>They're coming to take me away, ha ha<br>They're coming to take me away, ho ho  
>Hee hee, ha ha<br>To the funny farm  
>Where life is beautiful all the time<br>And I'll be happy to see those nice young men  
>With their clean white coats<br>And they're coming to take me away, ha ha  
>They're coming to take me away, ha ha<br>They're coming to take me away, ho ho  
>To the happy home<br>With trees and flowers and chipping birds  
>And basket weavers who sit and smile<br>And twiddle their thumbs and toes  
>And they're coming to take me away, ha ha<br>They're coming to take me away.. **

As L looked away from the performance, Mello found a new determination to find out what exactly had happened between his mentor and his ex partner.

(-line-)

Throughout the performance, Matt couldn't help but notice Beyond's eyes travel to the direction L was in. B glared at him for a split second before allowing himself to get into the music once again. Matt was just trying not to laugh. When the music ended, Beyond came up to him.

"You did this, I know you did." He hissed. Matt gave him an innocent look.

"What do you mean? He is staying here as well. He was bound to catch you on stage." He smiled when Beyond glared tightly, unable to control himself.

"That's where you went off to! Not hitting on some guy." Matt feigned offense, but Beyond cut him off. "I'm not doing the other song." He went to walk away, but Matt grabbed his arm.

"Come on, B. You knew he'd be here. You knew the chances. You promised to do this. Think of the festival." He guilt tripped. Beyond rolled his eyes but nodded his head. He walked back to center stage to address the audience.

"Sorry about that. Had to discuss with him what the other song we're doing is." He smiled. Everyone was cheering. "Now, I know it's been a long time since I've been up here, so I thought for the special occasion, I'd write you a new song. This comes from my very soul, so hopefully you like it."

(-line-)

"Oh my God!" Misa was yelling and jumping up and down, smacking Mello in the arm. "A new song from B? This is amazing!" She squealed. Mello rolled his eyes.

"He always did want to make sure he could steal the show." L smiled in amusement. His voice gave way to the distance he was really at. A part of him was far away in his memories.

(-line-)

The memories assaulted Beyond as the music started to play. Contrary to Matt's words, he hadn't even considered that L would see him sing. But much like his ward, he wrote from the heart. As the music played, he took a deep breath, preparing himself.

**I tried to love you I thought I could****  
><strong>**I tried to own you I thought I would****  
><strong>**I want to peel the skin from your face****  
><strong>**Before the real you lays to waste**

L watched as Beyond enacted his words. One thing he always did, was put on a show. His hand scratched at his face, and smeared fake blood across it. He half smiled at the fact that Beyond was still full of theatrics.

Beyond purposely kept his attention away from his old friend and mentor. All the history washed over him, and he couldn't bare to see him while he sang those words. It would be too much at once.

**You told me I'm the only one****  
><strong>**Sweet little angel you should have run****  
><strong>**Lying, crying, dying to leave****  
><strong>**Innocence creates my hell**

L frowned. Was Beyond singing about them? His eyes widened a fraction at the implications. Had his reasoning hurt him so badly? Was that why the awkward air had turned stale and hostile between them over the years?

Beyond curled in on himself as he screamed into the mic passionately. The words meant so much to him, and he'd damn well make sure at least one person in the audience felt the power behind them as well.

**Cheating myself still you know more****  
><strong>**It would be so easy with a whore****  
><strong>**Try to understand me little boy****  
><strong>**My twisted passion to be your world**

L knew his mask had slipped. That his emotions were there for anyone to see. All the had to do was look at him. He knew the Mello would have a million questions for him later, but he couldn't help it.

Beyond hated himself for feeling this way. He hadn't even realized this was the truth until he was up on stage singing it with L watching. He hated himself even more for searching the man out again. Their eyes locked for the next verse.

**Lost inside my sick head****  
><strong>**I live for you but I'm not alive****  
><strong>**Take my hand before I kill****  
><strong>**I still love you, but, I still burn**

L's breath hitched with the emotions he saw in those crimson eyes. That he heard in his rough voice. His own heart quickened and tightened. When Beyond held his hand out to the audience in his direction he wanted nothing more than to grab it.

Beyond cried out at the end of the verse, breaking eye contact as he carried the note. He felt his eyes burn, but he refused to let any tears fall.

**Yeah, Love, hate, love****  
><strong>**Oooh, Love, hate, love****  
><strong>**Yeah, Love, hate, love**

**Yeah, Love, hate, love  
>Oooh, Love, hate, love<br>Yeah, Love, hate, love **

**Yeah, Love, hate, love  
>Oooh, Love, hate, love<br>Yeah, Love, hate, love **

Beyond's eyes lingered over on L as the song closed. The older man could see the unshed tears most people wouldn't notice. His gut twisted in regret and he turned to walk away from the performance that was now over. He felt Mello and Misa follow him.

Beyond watched him turn away. The regret in his eyes so memorable to the last time. He wanted to vomit as he watched him walk away again.

Matt watched on from his place. He felt guilty for making Beyond go through with it. He knew he was hurting, but there was no other way. He had to get through this. He would. He was confident in that. Beyond thanked the crowd and headed down. Matt followed him, letting the others linger.

"You should talk to him." Matt pushed. Beyond flashed him a murderous look.

"Are you insane? That's twice that I've had to watch him do that to me, Matt! Why don't you do me a favor and stop butting in? I won't allow it to happen a third time!" He spat. Matt sighed, and let him go, waiting for his friends to warn them off.

Beyond continued to their tent and stopped a little ways away. L was standing just outside, watching him. He wanted to badly to turn around and walk away, but that would make him a coward. And Beyond Birthday, was _not_ a coward! He moved forward again, approaching L. He nodded in greeting, fitting his uncaring mask to his face carefully.

"B.." L trailed off momentarily. Beyond rolled his eyes.

"I don't want your pity, L." He said, harshly. L looked at him with widened eyes.

"You think I pity you?" He sounded offended.

"Why else would you be here?" He spat, heading into his tent, undoing the straps to his straight jacket. L followed without a second though, something Beyond hadn't really expected.

"I don't pity you, B. I know you. I know the strength you possess, and I know pity would only make it worse." He took a deep breath as Beyond dropped his straight jacket on the floor, his tank top following it. L's eyes bore into his back. "I just want to talk to you." Beyond snorted.

"Little late for that, isn't it?" He turned to face L. He was taken back by the look on L's face as his eyes roamed over his torso.

"Beyond. You weren't even 18 yet!" L sighed in exasperation. Beyond ignored the voice in his head telling him he was right. "I could have gone to prison if I had allowed it." L turned away slightly.

"And your solution was to just leave?" He snapped. His anger at the past few years gripped him. L looked back at him, guarded.

"I didn't leave because of you, B. I left because an old friend needed me. Because a child needed me." He whispered. Beyond's eyes flashed in understanding.

"Mello." It wasn't a question, but L nodded anyways. "So, you didn't leave because of me?" He asked for reassurance.

"Why would I have? Even though we couldn't do what we wanted, it didn't mean I wanted to lose you." L admitted. Beyond smirked.

"What _we_ wanted?" He took a step towards L. The older man blushed and looked away.

"Who we were to one another. Everything about us was wrong. But it didn't stop me from wanting you in return, no." L's voice was a whisper. Beyond advanced on him instantly, pulling him into his arms and kissing him passionately. L pulled back in surprise.

"Don't do it again, L. We're different now. It's not wrong anymore. It's not illegal anymore. Don't push me away again." Beyond's voice was pleading and desperate. L looked up at him and stroked his face with a thumb.

"You're right." He whispered in return, pulled Beyond to him in another kiss. Beyond normally would have reveled in the fact that L had said he was right. But his lips distracted him easily. And if that hadn't been enough, the hands traveling up his torso and over his shoulders sealed the deal. He acted on instinct and slid his hands up L's shirt in return.

(-line-)

Matt shoed the others away from the tent with a hush when Kiyomi started giggling and Givanni gasped.

"You guys want us to get caught?" Matt laughed at them. They shook their heads quickly and he sighed.

"I guess we should go see what Misa is up to since we're stuck for a while?" Givanni offered. The others agreed and they walked down a few tents to where Misa was staying.

"Misa!" Matt yelled out when they go to it. She opened the flap with a smile.

"Hey guys, come on in." She offered.

"Oh no. What are you guys doing here?" Mello voiced as they filed in. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Can't you play nice for a little bit? We can't go to ours." He said, taking up a seat on the floor. Misa sat between them nervously.

"Why not?" She asked innocently. The others snorted into their hands and Matt smiled.

"B and L are... talking." He gave her a perverted smile and she blushed.

"So, what? L said he had to talk business with the guy, but who cares? It's better than you suffocating me in my own temporary residence." He rolled his eyes, the topic clearly lost on him. The others laughed again.

"Mello. They aren't talking business. Well, not the professional kind at least. Unless you consider professional to involve having your tongues in one another's mouths as clothes start flying." Matt was laughing. Mello's eyes were wide.

"What exactly are you insinuating?" He spoke slowly. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, don't tell me that L's sexuality and desire for B was totally lost on you? I'm not insinuating anything. I'm clearly telling you that they were about to fuck each other so we couldn't go inside." Matt spoke equally as slow. Mello stood suddenly.

"You lie." He growled and headed out. Matt jumped up to follow, motioning for the others to stay.

"Mello, stop." He grabbed a shoulder and tugged. The blond jerked away and glared.

"How could you even dare to say L would touch another man? I'll prove you're a liar!" He started to stalk away again. Matt growled and stopped him again.

"Look. I know you have this issue with homosexuality and all. But B has been hurting for a long time, and he fucking deserves this! Can you honestly tell me over the years you couldn't tell that L was hurting too? Let them be happy and forget it for once. Talk to him another time, but let him have this moment!" His chest heaved and Mello glared at him. The blond then pushed away and headed in the opposite direction, to the festival.

Matt shrugged and wandered off, lighting a cigarette. He had a feeling that tonight would change everything.

(-line-)

Beyond had made fast work on L's shirt. He had pulled him down to the ground hastily, laying him across the sheet covered ground. His lips moved across L's jaw and down his neck. The older man thrust upwards and he sat up. Impatience forced him to tug the loose jeans down, them going easily. He laughed lightly when he saw L's bare feet.

"This is a public place, you know." He tickled the bottom of one. L jerked it away and glared.

"So? It's grassy." He defended. "Besides, it's one less think you have to remove." The look in his eyes made Beyond sit still, eating it up. He had never seen such heat and desire in those dark eyes. He groaned and kissed him again, tossing the denim behind him.

When L's hands started to work on his belt, Beyond kicked off his shoes. He assisted in removing his jeans the rest of the way, and as he was distracted, L gripped his erection on the outside of his black boxers. He moaned into the kiss and thrust into the hand holding him.

Beyond sat up and gripped the waistband of L's boxers. Red? He gave him a questioningly look. L blushed, "Red reminds me of you." Beyond smiled and pulled them down his long, toned legs. He gripped just above the knees and slid his hands up his thighs until he was gripping L's hips. His body lowered as he slip north, and his head dipped down to lick from the base of L's cock to the tip, sucking lightly on the tip.

"After tonight, L, you'll never question a thing again." Beyond reassured. L whimpered and reached down to move his fingers into the wild raven locks that were so much like his own. He tugged roughly, causing Beyond to hiss and moan in one breath. L smirked.

Beyond then engulfed L's erection, causing the older man to arch his back as his eyes rolled back into his head. L was panting below him, "B. I won't last long if you continue this. I want to see you too." His face was red as he admitted this. He wasn't used to such crude language.

L sat up as Beyond did, slipping his fingers into the waistband of Beyond's boxers, and tugging them down. They hit the floor at his knees, and L flipped him onto his back, pulling them off the rest of the way. With a smirk, he descended upon Beyond this time, sucking on him like one of his beloved lollipops.

Beyond sat up as L was bent over him. He in turn bent over L's form. He sucked on his index and middle finger, leaving behind a thick layer of saliva, before reaching over and slipping a finger into L. The detective moaned around him, and Beyond almost shot his load into his mouth right then, barely holding back.

L pushed back against the fingers as a second one invaded, sucking even harder, eager to please as much as he was receiving. When he couldn't take it anymore, he released Beyond's cock from his mouth and pushed up, forcing the other man to sit up as well. He crawled forward the few paces needed and straddled his hips, instantly impaling himself.

Beyond hadn't expected that. A pang in his chest occurred when he thought about how recently L must have been active to be able to endure such an action, not that he had room to judge.

"I haven't been with anyone since I met you and realized how important you were." L spoke, noticing the far away look in Beyond's eyes. Crimson grew wide in shock, and he smiled. "I just think about you every night." Beyond smirked at the implications, but then shame gripped him.

"I..." He chocked. L shook his head and covered his mouth with a finger.

"It doesn't matter anymore, B. It's not your fault. All that matters is from this moment on." He kissed him tenderly, pulling Beyond away from his regrets and back into the moment.

Beyond flipped them so L was on his back. He continued to kiss him, turning it passionate as he started to pull out of L's body before moving back in slowly. L's head fell back as a languid moan left his lip, enticing him. Beyond's hands were _everywhere_. Caressing his torso and thighs. Moving through his hair and scrapping down his shoulders and arms. L squirmed beneath him, losing track of the trail of fire set by his hands.

Beyond picked up his pace, needing the feel of L around him. Needing to be deeper. He was getting lost in the intensity as L's moans; quiet but consistent, filled his ears. His lips, forever parted with pants and moans, ghosted over his shoulder.

L's breathing picked up and he lowered his head back to the ground. His moans grew larger and his back arched. His legs tightened around Beyond, as his right was pushed over shoulder. His grip on Beyond's shoulders was bruising, and his nails drew blood as he called out his release, "Beyond!"

Beyond grunted as walls closed in on him. His pace picked up even more and his movements became erratic. He dug his hips as deep as he could, rotating them as his own release took over, "Lawliet!"

L stroked his face lovingly as he fell to the side, tucking him in his arms safely. Beyond's clouded eyes started to focus as he came down from his orgasm, connecting with L's dark ones.

"I love you." L whispered, shocking him to the core. His eyes went wide and he stared for a moment.

"I love you too." He chocked out finally, fear gripping at his insides. L kissed him again, and he relaxed into it. He reached over and grabbed a folded blanket, shaking it out and pulling it over them and laying back down. L immediately got comfortable with a yawn.

"We're both insomniacs. Think we'll actually sleep for once?" L joked with a light laugh.

"I don't care, as long as you're here regardless." Beyond hugged him tighter. He felt a kiss on his chest, and heard L's breath even out shortly before he himself dozed off.

A/N: Songs used:

"Funny Farm" by Neuroticfish

"Love Hate Love" by Alice in Chains


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Anyone think I died? Lol. Oops. Sorry. RL kinda kicked me in the ass for time. Not only do I have school and whatnot. I met this woman, Jessica. She's been spoiling Nero and me with trips to the Zoo and just going out. Her best friend just had a bad break up, so tonight she is with her. So, I thought I'd get my ass in gear and write a chapter for you all! Lol.

By they way, I'm super pleased that people are so happy with the way I'm portraying the characters. I worked real hard on character development before posting!

Thanks to my beta: MyBeautifulBlackHeart

foreverunloved: Yeah, but I prefer this band. It's more BB.. Yeah, my bday is 4/20. I didn't know his bday was the same though. That's epic. Way better than Hitler or smoke some weed day.

Kari Twilight Mist: I felt you all needed something to tide you over. A little BB/L smut seemed fitting.. For now.

MelMat: Aw, thanks. Yeah, I actually developed all of the time line on paper before I ever posted Ch 1. But I'm sure you remember me skyping you about it.

TinkanaiT32: I actually only met someone who shared my bday real recently. And I just turned 23. After her, I met another person. Then another! So I know 3 people who share it with me now. Glad I could help out your playlists. I'm glad you enjoyed the L/BB moments. It is a shame how people miss out on great things for things they can't always control. Thanks for the double review!

CatatonicVanity: Nah, I didn't want to interrupt it. You readers as well as L and B deserved it.

XxHeartlessKissxX: You love it now? Lol. Did you hate it before?

Mahri: I like to think that I'm holing out the best music for the epic moments for you guys. Lol. Actually, I know a ton of people who don't like L/B. I try to change it up. In Focus I have them as twins and am using B/Naomi and L/Light. Personally, I love finding fics that have more than just the main pairing. But it's not easy finding my fave pairings all in one fic. So I try to touch a few dif bases for readers.

RiinaVenecara: Thanks.

**Chapter 12**

Mello had wandered around all night. The sun was barely starting to peak out, casting the world in a light glow. His head was swimming. Confusion made him dizzy. How could L be gay? After everything he had been through, he felt betrayed by the one person he thought truly understood him. He never felt so utterly alone.

He was near the empty stage. Most people passed out from partying. A few still going into the morning. But the stage area was quiet. So when a low groan assaulted his ears, he lifted his head immediately.

Not too far ahead of him, leaning against the sound table, was Matt. A cigarette dangled from his lips, his head falling back slightly as he inhaled. Before him, a man was on his knees, freeing his erection and laying a languid lick along the underside of it. Matt was softly instructing the man who obviously wasn't giving him what he truly wanted. Matt's face twisted into a look of frustration as he tried to guide the guy into a rhythm.

"Why is it, I always find you with your pants down, taking advantage of some poor man?" Mello couldn't help but bite his words out. Matt opened his eyes and looked over at him.

"This is none of your concern. Go away." He went to turn back to the other man who had paused in his actions.

"You are such a fucking slut, you know that?" Matt sighed in agitation as the man stopped again.

"I should go." He stood and took a step back, looking wearily at Mello. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was in a relationship." Mello's face twisted into a mix of shock and disgust.

"You don't have to go. I am single. He's just a homophobic asshole. He should go." Matt tried to stop him. He looked like he would comply, but once he looked back at Mello again, he gulped and ran off, not looking back at Matt again. The red head groaned in frustration.

"What, you can't cock-block L and B so you cock-block me?" He turned his attention on the blond. Mello glared. Mello saw him look down at his hard cock with a frown. "Now what do I do with you?"

"I don't understand you one bit." Mello was moving closer. Matt looked up again, curiously. "I don't understand it. You. Near and Givanni. Beyond. _L. _How can you all do such a thing? And you. You're the worst offender. Not only do you fornicate with men, but with multiple men. Every time I turn the corner, you have another man bent over or sucking you off. Come to think of it, you talk about being gay like your proud, and yet I always see you taking advantage of them. Why is that Matt?" Mello was in his face now, seething with anger. Matt smirked and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Why do you care if I top or bottom?" He blew the smoke out into Mello's face. The blond's eyes narrowed, but he didn't blink.

"How can you claim to be who you are?" He whispered. Matt wasn't sure why it mattered. But he decided to play along. Have some fun with the freaked out teen before him.

"I do like to bottom. I love it in fact. But there have been no men capable of giving me what I want. You see, I don't want some pansy first timer over me fumbling with what to do. Oh no, I need a real man who will be rough with me. Someone who is capable of taking control of me." He felt his erection re-harden and twitch at the details. The motion didn't go unnoticed by Mello, who's thigh it was lying against. His eyes flicked downward then back up at the covered face of Matt. His blue eyes were lit with a determinations Matt wasn't sure he should test, but the challenge made it hard to control. "What? Do you think you of all people could control me? The most experience you probably have is with your hand. How can you ever even think you could handle this?" He pressed against Mello hard.

He waited for Mello to rip away roughly. To throw words and looks of disgust. Instead, he felt a hand twist into his hair, tugging roughly. It caused his body to turn, and the hand on his head pushed down, forcing Matt to lay bent over the sound table. He heard a zipper and then felt his own pants lower. He struggled against the hand, but it tugged harder as forced him down, a second hand applying pressure to his lower back, fingers fanned over his ass. Excitement rushed through his body, causing him to moan and push back against the hand.

"Are you submitting, then?" Mello's voice was a cold bucket of water to his face. He struggled again, but felt a finger rub at his entrance. He thrust backwards again.

Mello chuckled, and slipped his middle finger into Matt's squirming body. He quickly found his prostate and jammed his finger into it roughly. Matt cried out and tried to toss his head back. Mello gripped his hair tighter, pulling his head up and arching his back below him.

"I need to understand." He whispered roughly into his ear. Matt whimpered again as the finger left him, resting on his hip. But it was soon replaced. Mello jerked on his hip and thrust forward, impaling him as hard as he could. Matt's hands scratched at the table below him, his back arching even more.

Mello pushed him back down roughly, jerking his hips back and forth. Matt was scattering papers and knocking electronics around below him as he moaned in pleasure. He was pulled faster than ever to an orgasm, gripping the edges of the table as it coiled in his abdomen. Mello was pushing into him with hard jerks, pulling his hip back as he thrust forward as well as maintaining his abuse to his crimson locks.

"Oh, fuck! I'm gonna.. Holy fucking Zelda!" Matt was panting, pushing back with as much vigor as Mello thrust into him with. His eyes glazed over as his seed started to shoot out, "Mello!"

The blond grunted as Matt's walls tightened around him, causing his own orgasm to grip him. He let go of Matt's limp head, instead gripping both his hips as he ground into him with his release. Matt whimpered and pushed back below him. His vision grew blurry as his movements stilled.

The breeze picked up a bit, the chill causing both teens to shiver. Reality crashed back into Mello and he pulled away. Matt lay there, his head turned in the direction Mello retreated. He watched as Mello tucked himself back into his jeans. His eyes were unreadable when they connected. He looked lost. Then he turned and walked off like nothing happened.

Matt felt a laugh of irony bubble in his chest. He smirked as he watched Mello's back. Things had most definitely changed.

~*~line~*~

Matt and Mello didn't see one another again until they had to be on stage for their performance. A fact that their friends still didn't know about. Matt fiddled with the cuff to his silver suit jacket, thinking the gunmetal gray silk shirt below it felt good against his skin after he was handled so roughly.

He had got there early, hoping to talk to Mello, but the blond showed up cutting time short. He buttoned the one button on his jacket as he was "instructed" by the blond before as he watched him walk up. His suit was the same color, but his jacket was open, exposing his own gunmetal gray shirt that had a white stripe up the middle where his buttoned, as well as the collar. His white Adidas shoes also matched, and Matt couldn't help but feel his pants grow tighter as he watched Mello approach. His hair was straightened to frame his face perfectly. Now that he had a taste of what Mello had to offer, the attraction was overwhelming.

Mello moved past him, only stopping with his foot on the step, and turned towards Matt, "You're a professional, and I expect nothing less from you." Then he moved back up the stairs. Matt took a calming breath and followed him. They stood out of sight as the music began, cuing Matt to move. He looked at Mello questioningly one last time before heading out.

_Opyatʹ po radio novyĭ khit__  
><em>_A ya poka yeshche ne znamenit__  
><em>_I yeĭ menya - ne uznatʹ, a mne yee - ne dognatʹ__  
><em>_Kogda ona po nochnoĭ letit_

He felt Mello move out behind him as he sang, using the audience's attention on Matt to his advantage.

**Ona - na krylʹyakh, ya - na metro****  
><strong>**V dushe - tsunami, v karmane - zero****  
><strong>**I ya zvonyu naugad, no ni odin operator****  
><strong>**Mne ne daet yee nomerok**

When Mello began to sing, Matt watched his friends turn to see the newcomer. He was pleased to see their jaws drop, including Beyond's, who had his arms wrapped around an equally shocked L. He looked over before the chorus started to peak at Mello. He noticed the look of confusion and hurt in his eyes as he looked at his mentor, but he soon looked away, placing a mask on to perform.

_**Pripev: Allo!**__**  
><strong>__**Zaneslo menya Allo!**__**  
><strong>__**Skazhi khotʹ slovo mne! Begu, ne znayu zachem**__**  
><strong>__**YA tvoĭ ili nichyeĭ! Allo! Zaneslo menya Allo!**_

_**On, no ne slomlennyĭ**__**  
><strong>__**Nazhmi na pauzu didzhyeĭ**__**  
><strong>__**YA tvoĭ ili nichyeĭ!**_

The effect of their combined voices was as powerful as ever on Matt. He had to fight his immediate physical reaction and throw himself into the music.

**YA priblizhayusʹ k nyeĭ kazhdyĭ denʹ ****  
><strong>**A nastigayu vsegda tolʹko tenʹ****  
><strong>**Podrugi "sokhnut" po mne, a ya zatsiklen na nyeĭ**

**Oni zovut menya: "Crazy man"**

He couldn't help it. The song was giving him ideas. But he wasn't sure what to think about what had happened between himself and Mello. It's not like he himself wanted anything serious or exclusive. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want Mello to fuck him into the closest solid surface again.

_Ne vsë to zoloto, chto blestit__  
><em>_YA napishu dlya nyeë novyĭ khit__  
><em>_Ona uslyshit, poĭmet, chto ya poyu dlya nyeë_  
><em><strong>I nakonetstvo pritormozit<strong>___

He was currently resenting Mello for picking this song, actually. It was making him think way too much for his liking. They were coming together to run through the chorus again and to close the song, and Matt could smell his cologne. Fucking bastard.

_**Pripev: Allo!**__**  
><strong>__**Zaneslo menya Allo!**__**  
><strong>__**Skazhi khotʹ slovo mne! Begu, ne znayu zachem**__**  
><strong>__**YA tvoĭ ili nichyeĭ! Allo! Zaneslo menya Allo!**_

_**On, no ne slomlennyĭ**__**  
><strong>__**Nazhmi na pauzu didzhyeĭ**__**  
><strong>__**YA tvoĭ ili nichyeĭ!**_

_**Pripev: Allo!**__**  
><strong>__**Zaneslo menya Allo!**__**  
><strong>__**Skazhi khotʹ slovo mne! Begu, ne znayu zachem**__**  
><strong>__**YA tvoĭ ili nichyeĭ! Allo! Zaneslo menya Allo!**_

_**On, no ne slomlennyĭ  
>Nazhmi na pauzu didzhyeĭ<br>YA tvoĭ ili nichyeĭ!**_

They looked at one another as the song was closing. In that moment, Matt felt the cold hard truth. Mello was lost. He didn't just look lost. He was hurt and confused. Angry and betrayed. He didn't know up from down, and the night before was him taking it out on him.

**YA tvoĭ ili nichyeĭ!**

_YA tvoĭ ili nichyeĭ!_

**YA tvoĭ ili nichyeĭ!**

_**YA tvoĭ ili nichyeĭ!**_

Mello sand his last two solo lines with a passion in his voice that made Matt have to fight back jumping him. His voice was just.. There were no words. It made his own head swim. They ended it together, posing close. Matt smirked as camera's were flashing, and he peaked at Mello again. He wore his own cocky and arrogant smirk. But then his blue eyes landed on Matt and he broke away to leave the stage with a light bow to the crowd, leaving the red head to follow after him, waving behind to the crowd.

Backstage, they were quickly assaulted by their friends. Matt cursed mentally and looked at Mello. The blond looked away.

Mello couldn't look at Matt. For the performance, he had left his eyes bare. He had had every intention of showing up as his usual cold self and telling him off. Teasing him for his submission. But then those green eyes lifted and Mello felt his inner turmoil and confusion. He couldn't take his feelings out on him over and over again. He practically raped the other teen earlier. No matter that he knew he had enjoyed it, he was still forced. Shame filled him, so he excused himself from Misa and left.

Matt watched him go as Kiyomi was going on and on about him not telling them he was performing with Mello, his enemy.

"That would be like me singing with Misa!" She laughed.

"What would be so wrong with that?" Misa pouted genuinely. Kiyomi frowned at her.

"You're kidding, right?" She laughed again.

"I was actually going to ask you if you would want to do something with me. I thought it'd be fun to mesh out styles." Misa explained sadly. Kiyomi stood there in shock.

"I.."

"No, it's fine. I get it." Misa squared her shoulders, turned on her heel, and walked away. Matt looked around at the awkwardly silent people and sighed. What the fuck else could happen?

~*~line~*~

Matt had been walking around for the rest of the morning, looking for Mello. He had finally given up and decided he needed a break from the distracting crowd. He headed into the surrounding trees and leaned against one, lighting a cigarette.

He was musing the past few hours in his head, rolling his neck and trying to shake the stress from his shoulders. A twig snapped and he looked up towards the sound. Mello stood there watching him. Matt found himself almost missing the stage outfit. But black suited him so much better. His arms were bare and his jeans loose. But his hair was still framing his face in that way that Matt couldn't help but find sexy as fuck. He looked down, unsure of what to say, but snorted when he saw Mello's feet. He had never expected to see him in flip flops.

"Shut up." Mello demanded coldly. Matt just laughed harder.

"I'm sorry. But you. Flip flops. I just.." He trailed off in his laughter. Mello lost his temper and rushed the red head. He fisted his hands in the black band shirt and shoved him against a tree, hard.

"Shut up or I'll make you." He growled. Matt smirked.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Mello's eyes widened in shock and he jerked away as if burned.

"That... That was a mistake. I had no right. I'm not sure what came over me. I was angry and confused and I just don't understand L anymore. I just feel betrayed.. " Mello wouldn't look back at him.

"I understand." Matt spoke evenly. Mello looked at him with shock once again. "What? You think I'm looking to fall in love? Love is stupid. I admitted before that you're hot. And this morning? It wasn't a bad experience. I'm actually pretty shocked at how good you were for a homophobic straight guy." He shrugged and placed his cigarette between his lips again. Mello gave him a sideways glance.

"If you tell anyone.."

"I'm not telling anyone." Matt laughed. "I have just as much of a reputation to uphold as you do. You think it would benefit me from letting everyone know that I bottomed for the homophobic asshole in our school and I _liked_ it?" He took a few steps closer to Mello at a leisure pace. The blond watched him wearily.

"Then what do you want?" He whispered. Matt shrugged again.

"Nothing, really. I know why you did it. It didn't mean anything to either of us. You're trying to understand. I get that." Matt flicked his cigarette butt away and smirked as he exhaled. He leaned in closer to Mello, grazing his lips over an ear, "However, if you need more help in understanding, let me know." He pulled back and was walking away before Mello could even process the words.

A/N: So, we're hitting more into the REAL plot for Wammy High.

Song used:

"Tvoy Ili Nichey" by BiS

They wear the outfits I described, but I took of the "priest collar" look on the one Matt represents.

www. youtube watch? V= QmPA2ezIN3Y

Just remove the spaces!

Eng Translation:

Again, a new hit on radio  
>And no one knows me<br>Maybe that's why I can't find her  
>Because she keeps escaping me<p>

She on wings, me on a metro  
>There's a tsunami in soul, and nothing in a pocket<br>And I call hoping for a luck  
>But none operator wants to connect me<p>

Halo! Please, let's exchange even just one word  
>Halo! Say just one word!<br>And I still don't know if I am  
>Yours and no one's<p>

Halo! Please, let's exchange even just one word  
>Halo! Broken but not defeated<br>Because I know that in the end I'll make it  
>And I'll be yours or no one's<p>

Every day brings me closer to her  
>But I'm still chasing only a shadow<br>Friends look weird at me  
>They call me a crazy guy<p>

Not everything that shines is a gold  
>I'll write for her a new hit<br>She'll hear it and understand that I'm singing for her  
>And in the end - mawkish smile <p>

Please note that I do NOT speak Russian. The lyrics and translations were provided to me through someone else a while back.

[Hey, Em here! (MyBeatifulBlackHeart) I just thought I'd actually say something for once on a story. Hehe. Maybe a little shameless advertising? I'll edit anything MxM, or if its something else just ask and I'll think about it! Maybe I'll talk to you guys later. All my love to the devoted NessaYume fans out there, she's a great writer!]

Next Chapter?

Mello confronts L.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I've hit musical inspiration! Lol. I'm kinda revamping how this will end. And you'll love why once we get there. Still a ways to go though! Lol.

MelMat: I really thought you'd enjoy that whole part. =3 Intuition.

Mahri: Glad you enjoyed it!

CatatonicVanity: Lol. I think we're a ways off from real feeling being acknowledged though. Something an outsider could see, but not anyone involved.

Carottal: Lol, I only know you haven't reviewed, because those little red lines that say it's not a word.. They annoy me. So I add user names of reviewers to my dictionary. Your doesn't exist yet.  
>I'm glad mine is unique. We're hitting the real plot and point of Wammy High and I can't WAIT to add the song that actually inspired this fic!<br>Honestly? I created Matt off of my real personality. Lol. The way that I play Matt in cosplay. But Matt is part of me, so he is the easiest cosplay ever, in my opinion.  
>I'm glad you appreciate all the effort I put into character development and relationships. I kinda had the ideas planned out before I got it going, cause I <em>needed<em> this to work out how I wanted it to. I'm glad the messages are getting across.  
>Misa is highly misunderstood in the fandom, I think. I love her to death. She was my first DN cosplay. She's another part of me. She wears her heart on her sleeve, and what girl will never know the way a man (or another woman) can take advantage of you and your feelings? She's loyal and a loving spirit that gets trampled on. I think we can all relate to that on some level.<br>I really hope where their relationship is a surprise. I mean, I'm sure you all can guess on some level.. But I hope I do it in a way that leaves you all needing more. I actually hadn't planned so many chapters before this happened. But I really wanted to build up the hatred and tension first.  
>Thanks for your wonderful review!<p>

Krihs: **100th reviewer**.. Lol. I'm glad you enjoy my playlists and the story. Mello taking him so soon was always planned and the real plot of the story. We're just getting into it. =3

TinkanaiT32: You might be glad to know that my gf actually lectured me when I told her I was behind on my updates. She told me I better get back into it and make time, even if we're just sitting around my house on the computer, not talking instead of going out once in a while. Lol. She knows how important writing is to me, and these fics just as much as my original work.  
>Lol. Maybe we've learned not to investigate those noises, but it worked out for them nicely this time, ne? And yeah.. I use the whole, "Holy fucking Zelda!" in real life. Another thing I gave Matt based off of me. Lol.<br>Did you look up the video too? The singer Mello represented looks just like him! His name is Dima. So. Hot! Lol. If you haven't, go! Now! Lol.

494dwangel: Mello is so confused right now. =( I'll address the ff bs at the end of replies.

RiinaVenecara: Lol. You should check out the video as well. Dima looks exactly like Mello!

monstah-chan: I'd say.. Be happy. Cause this is the whole point of this fic. We have hit the true plot, my friend. I take pride in keeping them in character, so it's was a real flattering review, thanks. My music as well. Music=Life to me. Lol. I hope to keep you interested in the music as well as the story.

Ok.. About this whole Fanfiction purge bs.. I'm also on MangaBullet AND Deviantart. I'm NessaYume on both. I will provide links as well for you guys. I have plenty of reasons to fear deletion of my stories AND account. Lol.  
>MB: www. mangabullet nessayume profile  
>DA: nessayume. Deviantart<br>Also, I added a pic on DA of my new tattoo! I got 4 the other night (bout 3 weeks ago.. from tomorrow). But I got one specifically for MM! Please, check it out.. Though there is tons of controversy. Seriously. My body. My art. My choice. No one else's. If you don't agree with it, Idc. For those who do, awesome. You can see it here (warning, partial nudity and implied sexual situation):  
>nessayume. Deviantart #  d53w7xu  
>I also made a facebook for "NessaYume" cause people kept asking me if I'd add them.. The pic is also there, but feel free to add me. I give updates on writing and my life, teasers for upcoming chapters as well as new fic ideas.<br>www. facebook profile. Php? Id= 100003989808521

Just remember to remove all spaces! Enjoy! Now that I've wasted 1 ½ pages.. Onto the story! Lol.

**Chapter 13**

_"However, if you need more help in understanding, let me know."_ The words were whispered against his ear, causing a shiver to move up his spin. The hot breath warmed his skin, and the stubble on the other teens face gave him goose bumps as it was dragged away.

Mello was standing in the trees still, and his world was spinning. He barely registered that Matt had left him alone to his thoughts, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. His head hurt. He was dizzy. He felt his entire body ache with the confusion, like he was ready to crumple into himself. His chest rose and fell with the hard pants leaving his lips in a fight to stay in control. And he was losing.

His eyes burned, so he squeezed them shut, finally doubling over with a strangled cry as he covered his face in agony. What the fuck had he done? What was happening to him? And yet, through his own confusion, one feeling stood out the most.. The betrayal.

L's face flashed in his head, causing him to straighten immediately. His breath hitched and calmed all at once. His face was wet with the tears he didn't want to acknowledge. And then anger bubbled up into his body, sending him into a murderous rage. He needed answers, and he would get them, _now_!

~*~line~*~

L found himself in a situation he never thought possible. Beyond was entertaining the kids with stories from when he was in school, and L his mentor. They were laughing at some of the trouble the younger man had caused, and in turn, the headaches and stress he caused L.

"Wow, Matty is so much like you!" Misa was gushing. Beyond beamed proudly, and L rolled his eyes.

"Good to know." He said in a monotone voice. Beyond gave him an innocent look that made L's insides melt. Without even thinking, he laid a chaste kiss on his lover's lips, ignoring the _'aww'_ in the background. He was _happy_. Something he had never thought he'd have.

Then all hell broke loose in the form of his new pupil barging into the tent. Mello was in a rage, and for once, it was directed at his mentor and hero.

"You!" He spoke dangerously low, pointing at L. He burst forward, catching him off guard, and landed a right hook to L's jaw. Everyone was upon him instantly, pulling him away from the older man who lay on the floor, clutching his bloodied lip.

"I trusted you! I believed in you!" Mello was struggling against the binds or arms on him. His face one of complete anger. Beyond roughly tugged him back, and Mello sank to his knees. His anger crumbled and L watched as tears began to flow down his flawless cheeks. "You _know_ what I've been through." He whispered in a broken voice, face falling in his hands.

L felt his heart break as he watched. Mello was such a strong kid, and he hadn't seen him cry since he rescued him all those years ago. He crawled over to the teen and pulled him into his arms, whispering soothing words. Beyond pushed all the other teens out of the tent and closed it for some privacy, remaining behind just in case he was needed.

"I'm sorry, Mello. I never should have lied to you. Or rather, I never should have hidden the truth. But after what you went through, how could I not? I was afraid you'd see me differently. The ideas your father pounded into you. Literally." He pulled back to make Mello look at him. "I'm sorry, Mihael." His name was whispered so lightly, that B almost missed it.

Mello just stared for a moment, completely lost in his daze. The confusion set in as flashes of the night before came to mind. Then Matt's voice, _"However, if you need more help in understanding, let me know."_

"You were my hero, L. I had a _father_, but you were more like my _Dad_. Now what? What am I supposed to think? I feel so betrayed and lost." He whispered. L didn't know what to say. He wasn't very good at this stuff. It's why he had never been able to tell Beyond how he felt, or Mello the truth about himself. Beyond, sensing this, took pity on his boyfriend and moved forward, into view. Blue eyes snapped to him, the mirror of mistrust.

"Look, I know this is hard for you. But the best and only advice that anyone can give you, is to follow your heart. Forget what anyone has told you. What do you believe? Does being with me make L a different person? Does it change everything he's done for you? Does it change that you care about him? Look inside yourself, Mello, and answer these questions. And if you ever have more, and need someone to talk to, you can always come talk to L or even myself."

Beyond had crouched down next to them and placed a gentle hand on Mello's shoulder.

The blond looked so lost as he whispered, "I don't know what I believe or feel. I'm not even sure who I am anymore."

L watched as Mello rose to his feet and left once again. He bit his lip as his own tears threatened to fall. Beyond pulled him close, and he lost all resolve.

"He looked like the little boy I had to go save in Russia all those years ago. So lost, confused, hurt, and betrayed. And this time, it was _my fault_!" L let out as the tears fell freely. Beyond shushed him, while rubbing his back soothingly.

"No, L. It wasn't your fault. It was his father's. He never should have put those beliefs in his son's head in the first place. Now, all we can do is sit here and let him come to us. This is something he has to figure out on his own." Beyond was speaking in his ear, now carding his fingers through his hair. L nodded in acceptance and allowed himself to be lowered to the ground, resting his head on Beyond's chest. More soothing words and strokes soon lulled him into sleep.

~*~line~*~

Mello was wandering. His confusion making everything and everyone pass in a blur. He had swiped a bottle of vodka somewhere and it was already half gone. He knew it was just a temporary fix. That even though it dulled the pain, it would come back with a vengeance later. But he couldn't care less at the moment.

He spotted Misa in the crowed, waiting for the next band to come on. He subconsciously moved towards her.

"Hey." He said in a low voice. She jumped slightly, but then relaxed when she saw him. Her hand was over her chest in relief, but soon she sniffed the air and glared at him.

"Are you drunk?" She demanded. He rolled his eyes.

"Give me some credit, Misa. I've only had half the bottle." He held it up to prove it to her. She gawked at him in disbelief. "What?" he glared in return. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"How about instead of feeling sorry for yourself, you be happy for L?" She spoke dangerously low. His glare hardened.

"You don't know shit though, do you?" She cocked a brow, and went to question him, but was cut off by the band arriving. She instantly brightened, and Mello groaned. It would be them.

Matt walked onto the stage, hamming it up for the crowed. Kiyomi, Givanni, and Near followed in their own fashions. The confusion wracked through his body the moment Matt looked at him. Those green eyes that haunted his mind were covered by the dark lenses of his red sun glasses, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel them on him. They scorched his soul and it made him squirm. Heat moved up his body as Matt's lips twisted into a smirk.

"I just kind of felt like singing this song today." Matt spoke into the microphone, his voice loose and carefree. Misa smiled at that. She hadn't seen him seem so relaxed in a while.

**I'd rather be punched in the face****  
><strong>**Be sprayed with some mace****  
><strong>**Than be head over heals****  
><strong>**I'd rather be hit by a truck****  
><strong>**Then be totally fucked****  
><strong>**I know you know how it feels****  
><strong>**I'd rather be buried alive****  
><strong>**Than be living a lie with somebody like you ****  
><strong>**Love is hell, love is shit****  
><strong>**Can't you tell I've had enough of it****  
><strong>**Raise your hands, let me hear you yell****  
><strong>**Love is hell, love is hell, love is hell**

Mello wanted to laugh to himself as he heard the lyrics. Memories of their talk earlier swam in his mind, but Misa gasped beside him, breaking him from his musings. He looked at her. She had a hand loosely covering her mouth, and her brows knitted. His sighed and asked, "What?"

"Matt wrote this a while back when Adrian hurt him. It's kinda been what he's lived by ever since." She said in a pained tone. Mello nodded, assuming Adrian was the one she had mentioned before back at the party at Givanni's.

**I'd rather be broke on the street****  
><strong>**Than be losing sleep over something you said****  
><strong>**I'd rather spend the weekend in jail****  
><strong>**And be stuck without bail****  
><strong>**Than have you stuck in my head****  
><strong>**I'd rather just play with myself****  
><strong>**Than deal with somebody else and get totally screwed****  
><strong>**Love is hell, love is shit****  
><strong>**Can't you tell I've had enough of it****  
><strong>**Raise your hands, let me hear you yell****  
><strong>**Love is hell, love is hell, love is hell**

Mello watched Matt on stage. He knew Matt was letting him know his offer stood. No strings attached. Just a chance to understand and figure things out. But that thought broke his mind, and anger coursed through him once again. He was straight, damn it! He didn't need to figure shit out! He didn't understand L and his relationship with Beyond, but who said he needed to?

**I'd rather be stabbed and be cut into ribbons****  
><strong>**I'd rather be dead than the way you got me living****  
><strong>**I'd rather be shot in the heart and be bleeding****  
><strong>**I'd rather be left here alone than be needed****  
><strong>**Love is hell, love is shit****  
><strong>**Can't you tell I've had enough of it****  
><strong>**Raise your hands, let me hear you yell****  
><strong>**Love is hell, love is hell,****  
><strong>**Love is hell, love ain't right****  
><strong>**Just as well I'll be alone tonight****  
><strong>**Raise your hands, let me hear you yell****  
><strong>**Love is hell, love is hell, love is hell**

Matt had noticed the change in Mello as he stood there and watched him. He saw the anger start to roll off of him in waves as he lifted the bottle up to his lips once again to take a swig. He shook his head and smiled to himself. Seemed like Mello needed a stern talking to after this.

**I'd rather be stabbed and be cut into ribbons****  
><strong>**I'd rather be dead than the way you got me living****  
><strong>**(Love is hell)****  
><strong>**I'd rather be shot in the heart and be bleeding****  
><strong>**I'd rather be left here alone than be needed****  
><strong>**(Love is hell)**

Mello turned and walked away as the song ended, looking back to catch Matt's eye with a heated glare before heading off again.

_'Yeah,'_ Matt thought to himself as he watched the blond stalk off, half a bottle of vodka dangling from his fingers, _'he definitely needs a talking to.'_ He bowed out with the others and snuck away as soon as he was able to. He was pretty sure he knew where to find the angry blond, and he intended to get answers.

~*~line~*~ (was going to end it here, but I think I'll give you all a bit more!)

Mello was seething. His fist landed into the trunk of a tree, then he turned and smashed his now empty bottle into another tree. The sun had just set, and he found himself in the same spot he was in earlier with Matt. Thoughts of the red head sent him reeling all over again. Another punch to the tree.

"Now, now. What'd the tree ever do to you?" Matt's voice rang out. Mello turned to him in his rage, eyes wide and murderous. Matt just smirked.

Mello lunged at him, baring fists. Matt easily caught them both, twisting him around and slamming his body into a tree.

"You've been drinking. And I'm here to make sure you get back safe." Matt spoke into his ear.

"Fuck you!" The blond spat in reply, struggling between the tree and Matt's body.

"Well, if that's how you prefer to get this anger out of you, I'm game." He whispered seductively, nipping Mello's ear lobe. The blond jerked even harder, finally freeing himself from his prison. Matt stumbled back with a laugh. "I was kidding, you know."

"No you weren't." Mello launched his body again, this time taking Matt's body down to the hard ground with his own. He drew himself up enough to reel his arm back, and deliver a hard punch to Matt's jaw. "I'm _straight_, you fag! You bottomed! Nothing even came close to my ass! I'm straight!"

Matt caught his fist again, and flipped their bodies, throwing his own punch. "You don't have to have it up the ass to be gay." He smirked as Mello got even madder.

Mello threw Matt off of him, and covered his body quickly, trapping the red head face down below him. He slammed his face into the dirt with a sadistic laugh.

"Oh yeah? Is that what this is about? You loved it when I fucked you, didn't you? You are just begging for me to do it again!" He growled. Matt couldn't help but moan.

"What can I say? I like it rough." He purred in a deep and seductive voice.

"Well, why shouldn't I comply then?" Mello lifted the slip hips under him, dragging the waist band of the denim and cotton boxers down to expose his rear end. He easily released his erection from his own jeans, spit in his hand, rubbed his cock a few times, and slammed into Matt.

Matt's head lifted from the ground in a cry of pain and pleasure. Mello slammed it back down with a growl, "Keep your face in the dirt where it belongs, fag!" He thrust hard to punctuate his point. Matt just moaned in reply.

A rock was scrapping against his cheek. Mello's fingers were pulling his hair so hard that strands were tearing out. The quickness and lack of lube was rubbing his insides raw, and he'd probably be bleeding again. But he didn't care. His body ached from the abusive punishment, but he laughed lightly and moaned, shoving his ass back into Mello to impale himself even harder.

Mello grunted in response as Matt's insides clamped down on him, and rolled his hips into his prostate in response. Matt jerked violently and cried out, spilling himself onto the ground below him as his fingers dug into the Earth, ripping up grass and dirt alike. Mello groaned, rolled his hips one last time, and released into Matt.

Movements slowed until they stilled. Mello fell to the side of Matt on the ground in a daze. It had happened again. How did this keep happening?

"I was doing so good." He whispered. Matt lifted his head and gave him a questioning look. Shock filled him as he saw tears streaming down his temples. He reached out and gently touched Mello's arm, genuine concern over taking him. But the blond jerked away, and a steely glare fixated upon his face. "Why? Why do you have to do this to me? I was doing so good! I had repented for my sins and was living the life of a good Catholic! Why did you have to ruin it for me? What is it about you that makes you so damn special?" He yelled out as he sat up, covering himself with his jeans. Matt sat in a stupor.

"You mean, I'm not the first guy?"

"Of course not, you imbecile!" Mello cut him off. Then the reality of his confession hit him like a sac of bricks. His eyes widened and his blood ran cold. Matt was staring at him with a slack jaw.

"You're a fucking hypocrite." Matt whispered. Mello sniffed, jumped to his feet, and took off running, not once looking back.

A/N: So, I gave you all a little extra there. Hope you enjoyed it!  
>Song used:<br>"Love is Hell" by Theory of a Deadman 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So.. 12:30 am.. And I decide I need to write as I'm wrapped all comfy in my bed completely ready to sleep. Seriously. It's been a long day. I relaxed at the end to snub my anger with watching my shows on the DVR, enjoying a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting and chocolate sprinkles.. Can you tell I cook for Mello? And of course a Mike's Hard Lemonade. Black Cherry. Or 2.. Lol. I just want to sleep. My gf is out of town for the weekend. I don't see her til she gets off work at 6 pm on Monday. Ugh. But.. I wanted to write.. So here I am.

RiinaVenecara: I'm glad you are enjoying it so much. It's a shame that you'll be missing for a bit soon. But I hope you enjoy what you can before you go, and the rest when you come back. Let me know what you thought about the video too!

Carottal: All I can say at the moment, is all will be revealed in time. Lol. We are def getting more into Mello's past here, and will continue to dig. However, one step forward, two steps back. Seems to be a common thing.  
>I'm glad I was able to convey the emotions they are feeling so well. I knew I had to leave B in there for that conversation. He wouldn't chance leaving L alone to get hurt again. Mello or not, he's protective. You can def assume that he wants to help Mello. For L's sake, and because he thinks he understands what Mello is going through. Not many people so easily accept being gay, and B knows a little more about Mello's past and why he is how he is. Of course L would share with him. I guess that yes, you could say he wants to step in as a "step parent" or "parental figure" with L. But he's mostly reaching out to help a broken and lost teen, as well as help his socially inept lover.<br>No problem. The more I get, the more I reply. As long as I can say it w/o giving away too much, I will talk about it.

foreverunloved: Because new chapters have to happen. Lol.

monstah-chan: His past def is NOT that simple. Lol. That's all I can say.  
>I HATE when people rush it. That's why I'm making sure to take my time. If I don't enjoy reading it as I go, I won't use it. If I need to sate myself, that's what one-shots are for! Lol.<br>I also really love background characters. They help move the story along as well as give it depth. One of the biggest reasons I started doing my own fics, is because people rarely include background characters, and when they do, they usually make them a stereotype or they disappear. Or you can't find a fic with the same couples you like all around.  
>Yeah.. I took a chance with that swing, but I think it paid off. We all know L would whoop him if he thought it necessary. Lol.<br>Haha, I know the feeling exactly. I hope you continue to enjoy the curve balls I intend to throw.

Mahri: A lot of people do forget that it's a huge problem in the world. When I'm out with my gf and my kid.. I always worry. One lady asked us at McDonald's (Nero was in the play place and we were watching), "Is he your guys kid?" I just responded in the affirmative, not really thinking that I wasn't sure if my gf would be ok with it. Lol. Idk if she even noticed. But that lady hung out and talked to us and what not. But do you know how many times I wonder when a parent will drag their kids out cause they don't want theirs playing with the gay couple's kid? I really don't care for myself.. But my son is going to have a rough life with that. Hopefully not as bad in his generation, but there are people who will react badly. Walking around Wal*Mart holding a hand to each of them. Kissing her in the aisle just because. We've gotten dirty looks. People have told us through life we're going to hell. We're both blessed with accepting families, though. And with each other. I just hope Nero suffers as little as possible for it. I'm glad the fic has made you think. I'm actually an equal rights activist. Idk how old you are. I'm 23. But if you are over 18, you should read more and get involved. There's so many things. Simple petitions you can sign online alone. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, let me know. I even have a facebook for Nessa Yume. Add me if you like.

MelMat: Thanks! Hope you keep enjoying! Lol. PS.. MB is weird not seeing you at all!

Guest: Lol. We talked on FB. Stupid Russian men. Hotter than the women! Wtf is that shit?  
>That actually was not <em>the<em> musical inspiration. But it was a song that impacted this stories ending A LOT. We'll get there. It also helped me pave the road more firmly in my head. Lol.  
>Matt's crudeness is a reason we love him though, ne? Mello needs the challenge.<br>That's not the _only_ reason he's strict, but we'll get there. Idk if we'll hit it before you leave though.. Sorry. Thanks in advance for your service though. I was going to go Air Force or Navy, but I have bum knees. Ugh. Good luck and stay safe!

poptart: Lol. Glad you got a laugh and enjoyed it!

**Chapter 14:**

_'Of course not, you imbecile!'_ Mello's words echoed in his mind. He wandered, lost. His mind was fuzzy. The look on his face as the words spilled out. So serious and angry. It was true. Mello was a hypocrite.

At first, anger had consumed his very being. Anger at being lied to. Anger at the way Mello had treated him and his friends. But then that anger melted and shifted, turning inward. How had he not noticed. All the signs of a closet case were so visible. But he hadn't taken it so seriously. Did Mello need help? Or was he supposed to forget?

Memories of the way Mello didn't treat him like glass invaded his mind. The rough takings from behind. The hot hands putting pressure on his body. He longed to kiss him.

He shivered at the though. How had he allowed a man to fuck him twice, and yet their lips never once met? How would Mello kiss?

Matt shook his head, knowing he shouldn't go down that path in his mind. He was supposed to be angry! He was lied to, damn it! But no... He couldn't be angry any longer. He felt bad for the other teen. What had happened to him to revert into the closet? To act like a homophobic idiot?

A new determination spread through Matt. He needed Mello to know that he was still there for him. To talk or anything. All he wanted was to know the blonde better. To reassure him that he was there. There was only one way he could think of to be sure Mello heard him.

(-line-)

Mello was in a daze. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. He wanted to avoid anyone who knew him. He couldn't go back to the tent. But he couldn't just wander and chance running into someone. His best option was to hide in the crowd. As far as he knew, Cranium wasn't performing. Matt had just been with him.

He had been listening to the bands come and go. Various languages and dance. Pride in heritage. A few people recognized him from his own performance, and smiled politely. No one really bothered him though. He sent a silent thanks in his head for that much. But then the mood shifted.

He hadn't been paying attention enough to catch it in time. But the wave of excitement in the crowd shifted and intensified. He looked up and saw Matt reaching the mic, Cranium taking their places.

"So, the last band couldn't make it. And as this is the last performance of the event, we offered to take the spot. They asked me to remind you all that the dealers will be open for another hour, so please, go give them your hard earned cash. Thanks." He smiled and the crowd laughed lightly. Mello tensed. He had forgotten this was the last day and performance. The sun was setting, and he needed to gather his things to leave. But at least he could escape.

"For the last song, we thought we'd do something more relaxed for you all to go off shopping and home for. Hope you all enjoy." Matt smiled. Mello had intended to slip away. Pack before the others could go catch him. But he was glued to his spot. He knew Matt had spotted him. He loved this band. He always had. Why should he miss out on a free song? Besides, he could never escape that gaze, even if it was covered. It was a challenge, and he accepted, partially sure he was supposed to hear this song.

**They come from every state to find****  
><strong>**Some dreams were meant to be declined****  
><strong>**Tell the man what did you have in mind****  
><strong>**What have you come to do****  
><strong>**No turning water into wine****  
><strong>**No learning while you're in the line****  
><strong>**I'll take you to the broken sign****  
><strong>**You see the lights are blue**

Mello stood his ground, even as he felt Misa approach. Her hand brushed his arm, but he ignored her. He wasn't ready to face her. She would know something was wrong, and he didn't want to talk about it. Not yet. He had to listen.

**(Come and get it****  
><strong>**Lost it at the city limit****  
><strong>**Say goodbye****  
><strong>**Cause they will find a way to trim it****  
><strong>**Everybody****  
><strong>**Lookin' for a silly gimmick****  
><strong>**Gotta get away****  
><strong>**Can't take it for another minute)**

It was the first time Mello had heard Giovanni sing. Or whatever. At least more than a few background lines. He heard Misa giggle next to him.

**This town is made of many things****  
><strong>**Just look at what the current brings****  
><strong>**So high it's only promising****  
><strong>**This place was made on you**

Matt's eyes connected with his, even behind the tint of his sunglasses. Mello registered that they were hot pink this time, in the back of his mind. He couldn't help but let out a breath of amusement. Matt smiled lightly in his directing.

**Tell me baby what's your story****  
><strong>**Where you come from****  
><strong>**And where you wanna go this time****  
><strong>**Tell me lover are you lonely****  
><strong>**The thing we need is****  
><strong>**Never all that hard to find****  
><strong>**Tell me baby what's your story****  
><strong>**Where do you come from****  
><strong>**And where you wanna go this time****  
><strong>**Your so lovely are you lonely****  
><strong>**Giving up on the innocence you left behind**

His breath caught. Was Matt.. No! He couldn't be, could he? Was Matt really trying to tell him that he wasn't mad? That he wasn't upset anymore? How could he be so forgiving? It had to be a trick. But the easy smile on Matt's face... It was so carefree and comforting. But the doubt creeped up his spine and into his head.

**Some claim to have the fortitude****  
><strong>**To shrewd to blow the interlude****  
><strong>**Sustaining pain to set a mood****  
><strong>**Step out to be renewed****  
><strong>**I'll move you like a baritone****  
><strong>**Jungle brothers on the microphone****  
><strong>**Getting over with an undertone****  
><strong>**It's time to turn to stone**

He bit his lip, hard. He knew Matt was smart. But hearing him use a wider vocabulary than usual.. It was doing things to him he'd rather ignore. Watching Matt move around on stage and move his hips suggestively as _'I'll move you like a baritone'_ made it impossible to ignore.

**Chitty chitty baby****  
><strong>**When your nose is in the nitty gritty****  
><strong>**Life could be a little sweet****  
><strong>**But life could be a little shitty****  
><strong>**What a pity****  
><strong>**Boston and a Kansas city****  
><strong>**Looking for a hundred****  
><strong>**But you only ever found a fitty**

While Matt had a break in singing, he made sure to lock his gaze onto Mello. He smirked, as if knowing exactly the effect he was having on the blonde. Perhaps he did. At least, physically.

**Three fingers in the honeycomb****  
><strong>**You ring just like a xylophone****  
><strong>**Devoted to the chromosome****  
><strong>**The day that you left home**

He definitely knew. If the smirk on his face while he sang was any indication.

**Tell me baby what's your story****  
><strong>**Where you come from****  
><strong>**And where you wanna go this time****  
><strong>**Tell me lover are you lonely****  
><strong>**The thing we need is****  
><strong>**Never all that hard to find****  
><strong>**Tell me baby what's your story****  
><strong>**Where do you come from****  
><strong>**And where you wanna go this time****  
><strong>**Your so lovely are you lonely****  
><strong>**Giving up on the innocence you left behind**

But there was no way that Matt could know the inner turmoil he had set. His intentions were clear. He was still there for Mello. He wasn't mad. He wanted to know him. But Mello wanted to fold into himself and cry, screaming out his frustration to the world. Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

**Tell me baby what's your story****  
><strong>**Where you come from****  
><strong>**And where you wanna go this time****  
><strong>**Tell me lover are you lonely****  
><strong>**The thing we need is****  
><strong>**Never all that hard to find****  
><strong>**Tell me baby what's your story****  
><strong>**Where do you come from****  
><strong>**And where you wanna go this time****  
><strong>**Your so lovely are you lonely****  
><strong>**Giving up on the innocence you left behind**

By the end of the song, Mello was a mix of emotions. Anger at himself for allowing the slip to ever happen. Anger at Matt for not being mad at him. And fear at the possibilities that could happen if he let it continue. He would have to piss Matt off somehow. Because there was no way that he could deny any longer to himself, that he was indeed attracted to the red head. But there was nothing he could do.

_'Wrong!'__  
><em>_'Abomination!'__  
><em>_'Disgusting!'__  
><em>_'Filth!'__  
><em>_'Sin!'__  
><em>_'Weak!'__  
><em>_'Unnatural!'__  
><em>_'Freak!'__  
><em>_'Disgraceful!'_

The words tumbled through his head on repeat. Being spat with a vile tongue, disgust written all over the face it belonged to. A cold sneer. No. It couldn't be.

With a final longing and regretful gaze at Matt, he turned and headed back to the tent. He ignored Misa's calling for him to wait for everyone. He had to get away before they got there.

(-line-)

Matt was disappointed that he couldn't catch Mello. The blonde had been determined to escape seeing him. He had hope upon seeing the small smile on Mello's face that he would talk to him He had hoped that he could help him.

But Mello had run away. Hurt filled his chest, and he lit a cigarette.

"Hey Matt, do you want to try to get a few bargain buys before we leave?" Giovanni asked, closing his suitcase and standing. Matt shrugged.

"Why not?"

"We're going to leave. We'll take the bags since I have the truck. They'll be at our place and Giovanni and Kiyomi can take them home later." Beyond offered. Matt nodded in thanks as he watched his guardian pick up some bags.

"I better go too. I need to find Mello and make sure he's ok. I have no idea what's wrong with him." She signed and smiled lightly at Matt. His chest twisted, but he managed a fake smile.

"Here, I snagged this for you." He handed her a sticker set that was the equality symbol. She gave him a weird look.

"Why?" She wondered aloud. Matt glanced at Kiyomi, then back at Misa.

"I'm not dumb, Misa. But equality is important to her. She won't do anything to fuck with that. Especially date quietly. This is the general equality symbol. Baby steps." He smiled knowingly at her as her eyes grew wide and she stammered, an attempt to deny. He laughed and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You really think I didn't know about the times you both snuck off? You think I didn't notice her lyrics? You think I didn't notice the broken hearts and feelings? You wound me." He smiled playfully.

Misa gave in with a sigh, smiling sadly at him before replying, "Thanks."

With a kiss to the cheek and hug, Misa followed after Beyond and L. Matt turned to his friends and brother, ready to haggle.

A/N: so, the plot thickens! Lol. I thought it was time to return to school and to get serious.  
>Coming up: Matt digs into Mello's personal life. Two steps forward, one step back. Mello is so confused. But is his actions purely selfish?<br>I think I'll introduce you all to Mr. Keehl soon..

Song used:  
>"Tell Me Baby" by Red Hot Chili Peppers<p>

Thanks to my beta: MyBeautifulBlackHeart!

Hey guys it's MBBH again! I never say anything sorry but just wanted to say hi! Isn't this getting good? Nope. More like amazing as it always has been, but ya know I'm a ass kisser. But I do love this! TTYL!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Alright.. So it hasn't been an easy time over here.. I went to my eye exam.. For READING GLASSES. Turns out I had swelling behind the eyes. Apparently paired with head aches, it's a real back thing. So they sent me to the ER.. I don't even remember the name of what I have.. Some sort of brain disease. Not that serious, calm down. Basically, my body produces so much spinal fluid, and then doesn't absorb as much as it should.. So it builds up in my brain causing pressure and head aches. My head ache mystery is solved! Lol. They did a spinal tap. Apparently on a normal tap, they get about 21 mL of fluid.. They got 35 from me. I'm on meds for life now that will make me absorb it better. I may or may not have a surgical procedure called a splint.. I'll know more when I meet my Neurologist on Aug 29. Mom's neck surgery is Aug 27. Fun. THEN.. 2 days after this all happened to me, I get a guaranteed job offer, and my gf broke up with me, forcing me to turn It down. She kinda abandoned me in one of the biggest times of need, and that kinda put me off for a while. The ER trip was a week from today.. Fri will be a week of being single.. Fuck it though. Turns out when she watched DN she liked L and Near. Blech.

Mahri- The helping shall continue. Lol.

RiinaVenecara- No worries at all! There is plenty in store for this one! And even though you have to leave, you'll have a ton to come back to!

Guest (MelMat)- At least you beat the system with a new account! Lol.

monstah-chan- I'm a huge Kiyomi/Misa fan. I've used them before. =3 Glad you like it too. I don't think there will be any Near bashing here.. But there will be some fights between him and Mello eventually. Lol.

Guest- That's the battle when you're raised that way and fighting your own sexuality. It's a hard battle to live through. I hate reading stories that have Mello an uptight religious straight guy one sec, then he sees Matt and is gay and in bed with him. There's way more to it than that. Kiyomi and Misa aren't fucking. It's complicated. We'll get more into it later.. Idk how you didn't see it coming back when Kiyomi sang "Everybody's Fool." Lol.

Carottal- A kiss is definitely pretty intimate. Sex is human nature. We are animals after all.. But a kiss.. When done right.. It can be the most intimate thing in the world.  
>I'm glad you agree that KiyomiMisa was foreseeable. Lol. I thought I foreshadowed it decently.. Lol.  
>Music is awesome.. It is so versatile.. Take one song, and 2 different people.. It can be interpreted 2 different ways. BUT if done right, it'll touch them both deeply. Music is the international language, after all. I do not know them by name, but I'll have to check them out. Always open to new music.<br>I'm glad that my versions of these characters have touched you deeply as well.  
>Don't worry.. We'll dig into both pasts soon enough. =3<p>

Guest- Thanks!

Cellular105- Thanks!

**Chapter 15:**

Matt was getting fed up. The return to school wasn't exactly as he had hoped it would be. He had thought he could find Mello and talk to the blonde. No such luck.

Mello had thrown himself even more into school. When he wasn't in a scheduled class, he was still in one... Reading. Studying. Anywhere he could be close to a teacher so that Matt couldn't get near him. He even ate lunch with one of his teachers, or at least make sure he would linger around other people.

Matt couldn't approach him so publicly. People would question it in an instant.

Football practices ran long and afterward, the blonde would make sure he left with other players to the parking lot.

By the end of the week... Matt was fed up. If Mello wanted to act like it never happened, then fine.

Friday night came around to yet another victory for their football team. Which led to another victory party at Givanni's. A lot of people were disappointed that the star QB, hadn't shown up.

(-line-)

"Hey, G... I'm going to go for a ride." Matt finally spoke up from his seat. They had decided to take a night off and let other bands play or give the high tech stereo a chance.

"You sure?" Givanni leaned forward, pulling his own cigarette from his lips to get a clear view of Matt's eyes through his goggles.

"I'm fine. I haven't even been drinking. I just need to cruise a bit." He stood, stretching, eyes lingering on Misa and Kiyomi. The two kinda counted on him to make sure no guys tried to take advantage (Misa) or to keep them from being bored (Kiyomi). "Hey Misa. Don't worry. Kiyomi can deck any guy better than I can, and Ki? Misa is more entertaining. Don't kill each other." He laughed as he walked away.

The fresh air started to clear his head the moment he stepped out. His mind was so full of things that he couldn't even focus on one. It just felt like a jumbled mess that he couldn't sort through. With a sigh, he climbed into his car, lit a cigarette, and took off.

(-line-)

Mello was exhausted. After an entire week of dodging Matt, he had a grilling football game. They won, of course. But he just wanted to crash. Misa had left with the others to the regular party at Givanni's.

When he pulled up to the house, something was wrong... Different. L's car was outside. That alone would normally make him happy. But this time...

No.. It was wrong.

He headed inside like normal, hanging his keys on the hook by the door. His helmet rested on the entry table, but he left his jacket on. He entered the living room. It was quiet. The TV was off, and it seemed that the occupants had been awaiting his arrival.

"Mello. How'd it go?" L asked him warmly.

"We won." He shrugged. L nodded and smiled lightly. "Look, I appreciate the pleasantries, but I can tell by the way Mr. and Mrs. Amane and you are sitting here, that something is wrong." He crossed his arms. L sighed.

"You're father will be coming around Christmas." L spoke quietly. The Amane's looked proud.

"What? Why?" Mello was angst. His father visiting was never good.

"To complete the contracts, my boy!" Mello paled at Mr. Amane's words.

"I need to... I gotta be somewhere." He turned and all but ran from the house. The cooling air hit his face and he gulped in the air. Realizing he forgot his keys, and refusing to go back, he quickly turned and started walking down the road, knowing they'd follow any moment.

(-line-)

The streets were quiet. Matt drove with no music. Just a constantly lit companion. He was now cruising around the residential area. He smiled lightly as he turned down Misa's street. Her family hated him.

When he saw the door to her house open, and Mello tumble out on the verge of passing out, he was struck. All that time trying to get the blonde to talk to him, and there he was. He noticed Misa's Dad come out and yell at the blonde teen to come back. Mello looked trapped as he stopped.

Making a spur of the moment decision, Matt pulled his car up to the curb and put it in park. He climbed up to sit in his window, legs inside, and smiled at Mello.

"Need a ride?" He offered. Mello glared.

"Fuck off." He growled. All his hard work... Gone.

"Mello! Don't you dare go anywhere with that ingrate! He is a sinner!" Mr. Amane's descriptions went on further as Matt sat there.

"He's probably right. I'm a bad influence. But the way I see it, you come with me, or go with them." He shrugged, inhaling some more nicotine. Mello looked back at Mr. Amane. L appeared behind him and made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Fine, lets go." Mello growled in his chest as he pulled the handle to the car door, swinging it open. Mr. Amane picked up his pace to catch him. "Now, Matt!" The red head smiled, flicked his cigarette, and dropped into his seat easily. He easily shifted into gear and pealed away.

(-line-)

Matt hadn't taken Mello far... This time... He wanted to get the blond to talk to him. He pulled up at the public park. Mello gave him a weird look, and he just smiled back, climbing out of the car.

Mello watched him act like a kid as he went and sat on a swing, pumping his legs.

"Ah, come on Mels! Stop acting like you don't want to swing!" Matt sighed and got out of the car, taking the swing next to Matt. But he sat sideways and leaned against the chain, watching the red head. Matt skidded to a stop and mirrored Mello, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"So, you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Mello watched as smoke exited through Matt's lips as he spoke. He was wearing his goggles tonight instead of sunglasses. They always seemed to just...fit Matt somehow.

His red and black striped t-shirt was actually loose on his frame, tucked in behind his gaming controller belt buckle. His jeans weren't as tights as Mello was used to seeing them. Instead they hugged his body in a way that Mello could easily get his hand in there and-" Mello's eyes widened at his thoughts.

"You are a bad influence." He chuckled before standing, turning to walk away.

"Hey, where you going?" Matt called. Mello shrugged. "But I'm not done being a bad influence!" He laughed out. Mello stopped and looked back at him.

"I think you've done plenty, really. That shit at Heritage was a mistake. You have to know that. It's wrong. It's against everything I believe in." Matt watched him, half amused, half calculating. Mello started to turn away again.

"Don't make me use the secret weapon to keep you from leaving." Matt half threatened, a smile gracing his lips. Mello cocked a brow at him unsure what his secret weapon was. After a moment, he took a step away.

"**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**" Matt sang out. Mello stopped dead in his tracks, his hand gripping the tree next to him. When had Matt's singing become his weakness?

The red head was near him in an instant, turning Mello to push his back against the tree.

"**Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**" His fingers ghosted over Mello's face, guiding his eyes shut and letting his voice wash over his being.

"**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**" Matt's body was pressed into Mello's, but he leaned his head back to bellow the last of the words. Mello's eye's opened, slightly glazed from the moment. Matt pulled him from the tree, holding him firm to his body in a sort of slow dance.

"**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**" Matt brushed the hair from Mello's face and laid a light kiss on his lips.

A few cars pulled up on the other side of the park. People got out of them, yelling out Mello's name. The blond cursed as he tore away from the trance Matt had putt him under. He couldn't let them find him like this. He couldn't go back. Not yet.

"Mello?" He looked back at Matt, who held his hand out, a crooked smile on his lips. "Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" His teeth showed in the glow from the moon. He himself had to smile at the reference. "Take a chance on me."

The voices were growing louder behind him, and Mello rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'll go if you stop with the movie quotes and song titles." His hand slipped into Matt's. The red head was beaming as he tugged Mello's arm in a sprint towards the car. Mello laughed out his amusement, both missed the pair of crimson eyes that watched from the trees with a smirk.

A/N: Song used:  
>"Dance With the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin<p>

Song Title used:

"Take a Chance on me" From...?

Quote:

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?" From..?

Does anyone else know what those two are from? They're from 2 COMPLETELY different movies. I want to know who can guess, WITHOUT GOOGLE. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I had to continue so I could finish with the song! Unfortunately, with how long this got, it'll be 3 parts! But that means you'll get Ch 17 soon too!

monstah-chan: I love Breaking Benjamin. Lol. You'll see plenty of them. Close on the contracts. But not so simple.

MelMat: Shouldn't it be the dark side has unlimited supplies of chocolate and Matt? Maybe? Oh, and guns.. With bullets. Pointless without, after all. Lol.

RiinaVenecara: Yep, I do know "Take a Chance on Me" from ABBA. Also Mamma Mia. But that's for ABBA.. Lol. I LOVE Mamma Mia! Sucks about your technology breaking. I'd die.. And my cell has no internet. It's a reg MP3.. But my parents refuse to pay for net at all.

trinity1504: Well, you'll be even happier to see a double post! Lol. Thanks.. Idk.. I'm trying to adjust to my meds mostly.. I forget to eat.. No apatite.. Speaking of.. I need to take those.. Honestly, the best you all can do for me is show your support in reviews. I love feedback on my stories, and be ready for a wave of updates and one-shots.

494dwangel: You reviewed after I got the edited version, but before I posted.. So you made it for a reply! Lol. I think you'll think that even more at the end of this chapter!

Thanks to my beta: MyBeautifulBlackHeart!

**Chapter 16:**

Mello had no idea where they were headed. But Matt had pulled away from the park silently. A feat that surprised Mello considering the car they were in. He didn't turn his head lights on until they were on the high way. That was when Mello started seeing the signs.

"Are we going to L.A.?!" His voice an octave higher than he had wished. Matt smiled at him with amusement. He languidly lit a cigarette and took a drag before answering.

"Why not?" He smiled lopsided. Mello rolled his eyes.

"You're insane." He chuckled to himself. Matt just gave him a cheshire grin.

"We all go a little mad sometimes." Mello shook his head.

"I thought we agreed? I came with you, you stop with the movie references." The blond snapped irritably.

"Aw, but I thought it made me cute." Matt feigned hurt. He chuckled when Mello looked out his window and didn't answer.

They only lived about an hour outside of the city limits. Matt drove right into the heart of the city, turning off of the freeway and pulling into a gas station.

"I need some smokes. Need anything?" He offered his reluctant passenger. "Drink? Snack? Chocolate?" Mello's ears perks and his eyes lifted up at the last one. Matt smirked and got out of the car. He returned seconds later, passing a bag full of dark chocolate bars and a few Rockstars to Mello.

He settled into his own seat, arranging his stuff how he liked it. A pack of smokes in a small opening in the dash within his reach. A pack in his pocket. Lighter with both. He opened his own Red Bull and put it in his cup holder after taking a sip. Then he tore open a back of.. Marshmallows? Mello snorted.

"What? I like marshmallows." He popped a few in his mouth. "But to eat this way, they have to be mini. The big ones are only good for making taffy or s'mores." He explained. Mello hid a laugh behind his hand.

They stared and one another for a moment. Matt chewing on a few marshmallows, Mello trying not to laugh. Matt then smiled and through a few at Mello. The blond finally laughed out loud, which made Matt smile even bigger.

(-line-)

"So, what would you like to do?" Matt asked as they cruised down a busy city street. Mello shrugged. "Come on. This is supposed to be fun. You're rebelling." He laughed. Mello shrugged again.

"I've never really been in the city. Only Moscow." Mello elaborated. Matt cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? No wonder." He ate a few more marshmallows and thought for a minute. "We've played here a few times. I know a few places and people. Just remember. If at any time you want to stop, just say so, ok?" He smiled innocently at Mello. The blond's face was calculating.

"Ok..." He drew out. Matt's smile turned wicked.

"Hold these." He passed his marshmallows over, took a swig of his red bull, and then they were weaving in and out of traffic. Mello couldn't help it, he let out a sound of joy, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.

(-line-)

They pulled up to a store that had 'Nine Inch Nails' blasting out of the doors. Matt smiled at him and headed in, not looking to see if he was followed. Mello pushed aside the curtains they were using as doors and found Matt exchanging words with a woman. She had long red, curly hair that hit her hips. Her face was painted to look pale, with red lips, and dark eyes. She was wearing some kind of corset and skirt set and knee high boots.

He took a peak around and realized it was a clothing and sex shop. Well, that explained why they were open so late. He blushed.

"Ren, this is Mello. Mello, this is my big sister, Ren." Matt smiled, his arm around her shoulders. The similarities between the two was pretty uncanny. Though, where as Matt has his lip and tongue pierced, she had her eyebrow and nose.

"Pleasure." She held her hand out. Nope, there was the the tongue piercing. He nodded and shook her hand. "So, were you thinking something with fishnet or something?" She asked Matt, eying Mello the whole time. Matt smiled wickedly again.

"Oh no... Leather. Mello is definitely a leather guy." Mello cocked a brow in question. "We're going to a club. You can't go like that. There's a dress code." Matt shrugged, lighting a cigarette.

"Turn around, I need to see you ass." Ren demanded. When Mello didn't move right away, she sighed and forced him to turn around. "Hmm. Definitely a waste in such baggy jeans." She sighed.

"Tell me about it." Matt agreed with her.

"Are you guys seriously talking about my ass?" Mello hissed, swatting her hands away and facing them again.

"I'll pull some items." Ren just smiled and walked away. Matt looked amused.

"Is this really necessary?" Mello groaned.

"Trust me Mels, I have a feeling you'll like it." Matt just continued to smile at him.

A few minutes later, Ren was dragging Mello into a dressing room.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Matt heard Mello yell.

"Helping you. It's my job. Hey!" Matt laughed as Ren was ejected from the stall through the curtain. Mello pulled it closed again.

"Seriously? How does that even work?!" Mello called out.

"Hey, I tried helping!" Ren yelled back. Instead, the garment was tossed over the top.

"Clothes shouldn't be that complicated." Was Mello's answer.

It hadn't taken as long as Matt had expected. Mello had apparently picked out what he deemed acceptable and opened the curtain. Matt's jaw dropped.

"Fly trap, baby brother." Ren pushed his chin up again. Mello stood before them in a pair of basic leather pants that tied up the front, and a basic leather vest that showed of a bit of his midriff. A pair of mid shin high cherry red doc martens were on his feet, and a leather belt to match.

"See something you like?" Mello asked in a voice huskier than Matt had ever heard it.

"Alright. We all approve." Ren stepped forward and started snipping price tags off of everything.

"Hey!" Mello yelped when she reached into the back of the pants to pull the plastic out. Her eyes sparkled.

"Now now Mello. You wouldn't be able to return it after that anyways." She laughed. Matt looked at them questioningly, but neither elaborated.

"Alright. Thanks, Ren!" Matt called, heading out the door, Mello in toe, carrying his clothes from before, being sure to hide a few things within the folds.

(-line-)

It didn't take long to reach the club Matt wanted to go to with the way he drove. But when they did, Mello remember the US drinking age laws.

"Uh, Matt? How're we getting in?" Matt just smiled at him.

"I told you I know people." Was all he said, getting out of the car. Mello followed. Matt pulled on some brown vest that was lined and of course striped with white fur as he himself slipped his leather trench that Ren had given him. The hood was lined with some kind feathers though.

"I feel like a chick. It looks like a boa." He complained. Matt laughed.

"Trust me, you will look pretty manly next to a lot of guys here." Matt held his hand out and Mello grabbed it instinctively. The red head smiled and dragged him to a side door where a bouncer and business man stood.

"What's up, Matt? What are you doing here?" The business man questioned with a friendly smile.

"On the job." Matt shrugged. The man nodded and gestured to the bouncer, who opened the door and let them slip in.

"On the job?" Mello asked with amusement. Matt nodded.

"Yeah, like I said, sometimes we play in LA. So I'll check out some clubs first and see if it's our scene or not. Clubs are always changing, and we like to get a feel for them in recent time. So, since we bring them business, they let us in." He smiled innocently.

"Is that legal?" Mello laughed. Matt shrugged.

"Fuck if I know. Maybe letting us check out shit from the stage, but they've never stopped me from actually drinking and dancing. I'm sure that part is pretty illegal." He pulled Mello through a hall and suddenly they were stepping through a curtain that hid a room that exploded with noise. The music was a mix of techno and rock, something he oddly enjoyed. But Matt was right, Mello looked relatively normal.

There were guys dressed in all sorts of colors and materials. Some in full drag, some just wearing make-up and glitter. There was even a guy wearing fairy wings. Then it hit him.

"This is a gay club?" Mello hissed in Matt's ear.

"Lighten up and have fun." Matt dragged him to the bar. "Vodka, right?" He asked Mello, who nodded dumbly. He was then led to a booth where Matt let go of his hand as he organized the drinks. Mello ignored the cold feeling of his hand.

He glanced at the drinks they got and was immediately intrigued. There were two bottles, about the size of two beer bottles in one. One was clear, the other amber. Beside them were two shot glasses. Matt caught his gaze and decided to elaborate.

"Epic, isn't it? Now you don't have to buy a huge bottle that you won't get through in one night, but don't have to keep going back for more shots, or worry about them sitting out too long. Great for when groups don't all like the same thing." He smiled, pouring a shot of each. He handed the clear liquid to Mello. "Alright, Mels. Lets dance with the devil." He tapped his own shot against Mello's and they both downed them.

(-line-)

The night was going great. The pair went back and forth between dancing and drinking, eventually abandoning their shot glasses to carry their bottles with them. Safety precaution. No need to get drugged.

Matt was currently enjoying a cigarette and drinking from his bottle, the bass rippling through his blood as Mello was still on the dance floor. He had been waiting all night, trying to find the perfect time to make his move on Mello. When Mello turned and snapped off a piece of chocolate, all the while giving him a 'come hither' look, Matt knew it was his chance. He snubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and made his way to the blonde.

Mello had turned away in his dance, losing himself to the music and alcohol. Matt slid his hands over his bare shoulders and over his arms that were in front of him. Matt's own wrapped around him tightly, and Mello felt like he was drowning. The scent of the red head invaded his senses. The heat of his body scorched his own. And yet, he had no desire to be saved from the torture.

"**Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**" Matt's voice sang in his ear. Mello trembled in his arms as his breath hitched.

"**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**" He was turned in Matt's arms, and his blue eyes met green. The intensity washed over him in waves and he had to grip onto Matt's shoulder's to stay upright. He knew Matt was trying to seduce him. And a big part of him was screaming to protest. But why? He asked the voice in his head. Why should he? Matt's lips where ghosting over his own now, their breaths mingled. Eyes still locked. He could never look away if he wanted to now.. He was lost in the forest of Matt's eyes, drugged on his scent.

"Whoa! Didn't expect to see _you_ here!" The spell was broken. Mello watched Matt pull his goggles back down over his eyes before he looked at the men who interrupted them.

"Yagami. Mikami. Nagasaki. Person I don't know." Matt nodded in kinda to each man. All were a little over dressed for the club, clad in suits.

"You can call me David." The last man reached out to shake his hand with a smile.

"Ah, Matt. Why so formal? There was a time you used to just call me Adrian." Nagasaki smiled.

A/N: Ok, I only just thought of "Ren" as a name cause it's part of the name I had picked out for if I had a girl when I was preg. Lol. And "Nagasaki" I picked off a "common Japanese last names" site..

Song used:

"Dance With the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin.

Hey Guys! MBBH here again! Two chapters in one day, isn't Nessa the best! She said she's taking a food break now, she needs to eat too, never knew gods needed food. Lol well we might be getting Chapter 17 soon! Gotta be excited for that, I know I am!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok.. As promised. The last chapter for the night.

CatatonicVanity: Because it makes a good story? Lol.

MelMat: Don't worry. ~evil grin~

trinity1504: I mentioned that a few chapters back. I usually have Matt drinking rum.. Mostly because that's my drink of choice.. Lol. It's delicious. But just to clarify, I added a bit in this chapter.

monstah-chan: Haha. The bad guy trio. David.. I really just kinda pulled a name out of my ass.. Lol. But I wanted it to be plain.. Like "Matt".. Do you know if Adrian knows Matt's real name? ~ponders~  
>Yeah.. I don't like to keep it so simple. I like to keep you all guessing.<p>

**Chapter 17**

_"Whoa! Didn't expect to see you here!" The spell was broken. Mello watched Matt pull his goggles back down over his eyes before he looked at the men who interrupted them.___

_"Yagami. Mikami. Nagasaki. Person I don't know." Matt nodded in kinda to each man. All were a little over dressed for the club, clad in suits.___

_"You can call me David." The last man reached out to shake his hand with a smile.___

_"Ah, Matt. Why so formal? There was a time you used to just call me Adrian." Nagasaki smiled._

Mello felt Matt tense beside him. The fog cleared from his own mind easily. The name.. Adrian... It tugged at his memory roughly before clicking. Misa had mentioned him before. He was Matt's ex. Anger bubbled in his chest, but he kept a cool exterior... For now.

"That was a long time ago." Matt answered stoically.

"Maybe. Are you going to introduce us to your," brown eyes roamed over his leather clad form, scrutinizing every curve, "_friend_?" Matt rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Mello, this is Light Yagami," He pointed to a man with honey colored hair. He knew that name! Misa and Takada! He couldn't help but glare.

"Teru Mikami, Light's boyfriend," A man with black hair and black square glasses. He didn't like this one either. He had a hand in hurting Misa and Takada.

"And Adrian Nagasaki, with I assume his latest boyfriend or w/e, David. No offense, man." Matt apologized to David who shrugged.

"He does have a reputation. But that's behind him now." David smiled up at Adrian. Matt snorted. Doubtful.

"This is Mello," Matt finally introduced him to the others, "my date." The gentle squeeze on his shoulder begging him to go along with it.

"Pleasure... Mello... I'm sorry. Did you have a last name?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, of course." Mello feigned politeness, adding in a smile. The smile slipped into a glare as he finished his sentence. "Mello none your fucking business." The fake smile slipped from Adrian's lips.

"My, you are a feisty one." He chuckled. "I'd bet you're amazing in the sack." Bile rose in Mello's throat.

"What do you want, Adrian?" Matt pushed, getting fed up.

"Want? We just thought we'd say hi when we saw you. Old friends and all." The fake smile was back. Matt snorted.

"Friends. Right." Adrian feigned hurt.

"You offend me, Matt-san." Matt cringed at the nick name, memories flooding him. He took the opportunity to turn towards Mello. "How would you like to dance, Mello-_san_?" His eyes lingered on Matt when he transferred the pet name. Matt felt his gut twist and he wanted to puke. He wanted to punch that smug look right off of Adrian's face.

Leather was in his vision before he could do it though. He watched as a leather clad fist connected with Adrian's jaw, knocking the man down, bleeding and disoriented. Mikami made to move towards Mello, but Light held an arm out.

"You want some too, pretty boy? Let's go." Mello growled out to Light and Mikami. David was helping Adrian to his feet.

"So sweet, defending your slut of a boyfriend. Has he told you about me, Mello? About the things he let me do to him?" Adrian smirked. This time, Matt lunged forward, connecting his left fist to the opposite jaw.

"Go to Hell, Adrian! I'm not your bitch anymore." He dragged Mello by the hand and started to drag him away. They grabbed their jackets and split towards the door. Mello looked up and saw Light watching them.

"One sec." He told Matt as they were passing them again. "Hey, Raito-kun." Light looked at Mello, and the blond landed a punch to his jaw. "That's for Misa, and Takada I guess." Then he walked back over to Matt and took his hand, following him out.

"Well, that was sobering." Matt groaned. "I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"Hey now, we still have these." He lifted up their bottles still a little over half full of alcohol.

"Thank Zelda." Matt said, getting into his car. He started the car and shifted into gear, but before he moved, he stopped. "Thanks, by the way. For standing up for me." He whispered before pulling out of the parking lot.

(-line-)

Matt had zipped through traffic, taking his anger out on the pavement. It didn't take them that long to reach the hotel Matt had in mind.

"I think it best we get a room and stay the night. That way, no more driving after drinking, and we can just crash." Matt explained. Mello agreed.

"Can we afford this place?" He asked skeptically, looking up at the ritzy hotel. Matt smiled.

"I've stayed here a ton of times." He answered, climbing out and leaving Mello to follow. Once inside, he could feel all eyes shift to their presence. They were a little... Under-dressed for such an establishment. A bellhop moved to stop them, but was in turn stopped by a man in a suit.

"Mr. Jeevas. Your regular suite?" He approached them.

"Sure, why the hell not." Matt shrugged. The man immediately typed away on his computer and then produced two keys, handing them over. Matt took them and waved off their 'escort'. "I know the way by now." He said, motioning for Mello to follow him.

They took the elevator up to the suite, not the pent house mind you. But when they walked in, Mello was in awe. It was nice. They walked into a decent sized living area with a bar and small kitchenette. There were two doors to either side of the entertainment center and two doors on either side of the sitting area. He looked at Matt questioningly.

"B and the owner are old friends." He shrugged. Mello nodded. "Kiyomi usually stays on the end by the TV. She fought for a view and won against Givanni and Near. They sleep here." He motioned to the door to their left.

"B of course wanted to be closest to the kitchen in case he gets a craving for jam. So he's here." He pointed to their right. "And I also beat Givanni and Near for a view room." He opened up the room on the end of the right side. The view was definitely amazing.

"No one else is here, so when it comes time to crash, just pick a room or couch or whatever you want, ok?" That part confused Mello, but he nodded. "Great. Let's go." He smiled.

"Where are we going?" Mello dropped his stuff on a side table next to the bed for safe keeping.

"To get our buzz back." Matt said like it was obvious.

(-line-)

"Where's my rum?" Matt asked as he shivered from the chilly night air. Mello produced the amber liquid and took out his own clear. They both drank leisurely as they walked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mello asked finally, having made sure Matt had consumed a few shots worth of rum before venturing into this conversation.

"Want to? Not really. But I guess I owe you an explanation." Matt sighed and took another swig. "Adrian was my first, really. I mean, I had known my sexuality before hand. I knew I liked guys. But I was afraid of it. I mean, how homosexuals are often treated. I'm sure you understand." He smiled over at Mello, who returned it sadly.

"Adrian I guess got me out of my shell. He helped me come out of the closet. He helped me through some tough times. I thought... I thought he loved me. But then he started wanting to do things... Things I wasn't comfortable with. It's not that I don't enjoy a few kinks or anything. But the things he wanted. Some were down right disgusting. He had this rape fantasy and this body suit he wanted me to wear. I gave in to a lot. I felt used afterward. But then he crossed a line. He wanted to control me. Possess me. When I refused him.." Matt swallowed thickly. Mello stood listening, on edge.

"Let's just say that his 'fantasy' became a reality. Oh, and his pet name? Matt-san. That's what he used when he was 'teaching' me things." Matt took another swig and continued on. Mello's eyes widened. He grabbed Matt's arm and turned him to face him. His eyes were full of fury.

"Why the fuck is he a free man?!" Mello couldn't help but bellow. Matt sighed again.

"They didn't believe the voice of a 13 year old boy that his 17 year old boyfriend raped him. Not to mention he was in my orphanage. Before B saved me at least. Another reason he wasn't charged. We went to a Christian Orphanage/School. All boys. I was colored to be a liar. A child. Had he been 18, he would have been in jail. It's illegal to have homosexual relations between two people above and under the age of 18, did you know that?" Matt tried to make light of the conversation. He leaned against the wall, lighting a cigarette.

Mello stood back and watched the lazy motions of the red head. His vest was zipped up to his chin. His fingers shook a little as he raised his left hand to either smoke or drink. For the first time ever, Mello felt like he understood who Matt was. He was broken. But he was strong. He fought for equality because he understood the fear. He reached out to those who needed to hear that it wasn't wrong. He just wanted to save anyone he could from going through what he went through.

Mello smiled lightly at Matt, which slightly confused the red head. "What?" He asked with a chuckle. Mello shrugged a shoulder.

"I think I just finally understand you better." He admitted.

"Oh yeah? I bet you don't know me as well as you think." Matt challenged.

"We'll see about that." He started to step closer to Matt. "How's it go? **Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**" Matt smiled at him as he ended up flush against his body.

"**Hold on. Hold on**." Mello pulled Matt's arms up around his shoulders. His words faded as he leaned in and captured Matt's lips. The red head flicked his barely smoke cigarette away as well as tossed his bottle, pulling Mello closer with free hands. The kiss deepened and Mello groaned into his mouth, tossing his own bottle to the side.

"I think we should get back to the hotel." Matt whispered while Mello's lips trailed over his neck. Mello made a noise of agreement, and pulled them from the wall. He didn't break his hold on the red head, not that Matt was complaining... Even if he was being pushed backward down the sidewalk towards the hotel.

Their lips would meet in a searing kiss and Mello would stop to slam him against a wall, earning a series of moans. Hands would wander, and Matt finally got to run his hands over those leather clad cheeks, and grip it lovingly. Mello would groan, then they'd be off again, renewed need to get to their room.

When they finally made it, Matt pushed him away slightly, "We shouldn't walk in there like this." Mello gave him a blank look and Matt laughed. "You're right, I don't really care. So let's hurry." He turned in Mello's arms. The blond was nibbling at his neck hungrily as they dashed across the lobby and into an elevator.

Once inside, Matt was quickly turned again, and shoved against the wall, one leg being tugged up over Mello's hip as he ground into him.

"Mello." Matt breathed through a moan. The elderly couple who were trying to ride the same elevator as them immediately got off on the next floor, commenting about kids and homosexuals. Neither cared nor noticed.

When they got to their floor, Mello had to let him go so he could find the key. Of course it was the last pocket he checked. The door was opened and they rushed in. Key card dropped on the entry table. Mello's jacket was shrugged off to land on the floor. Matt's vest was unzipped and followed. They both let out groans of annoyance when they tried to kick off their shoes. Mello would swear later that they broke some kind of record with unlacing their boots.

Mello untucked Matt's shirt, slipping his hands inside, feeling the rippling muscles beneath his chilled fingertips. Matt unzipped his vest and it slid off his shoulders easily as well. Not one to be outdone, Mello tugged Matt's shirt over his head before reattaching them at the lips.

Matt found himself marveling in the fact that they had never been _naked_ while having sex. It was usually a quick drop of the pants and a quick fuck. Tonight was different. They undressed each other with ease and care. Their lips danced the most intimate of dances, but he knew that it wouldn't be any worse than before. It'd be better.

Matt found himself falling. He landed on the soft feather down comforter, being hugged by it. Mello stared down at him. Realizing the world was still tinted, Matt slowly reached up and slid his fingers underneath the strap to his goggles, and placing them on the nightstand.

He looked back up at Mello who was smiling faintly and their eyes connected. The seriousness of the situation showed in Mello's face as his gloves were tossed aside. He then crawled up the bed, over Matt, covering his body.

"YA dumayu, chto mne nravit·sya tantsevatʹ s dʹyavolom." Mello whispered. Matt smiled.

"No shit." Mello's lips crashed into his once again before sliding along his jaw and down his neck. He bit into the meaty part of his collar bone, drawing blood. Matt withered and moaned below him.

Matt heard his belt being undone, as well as felt the brush of fingers on his crotch. He hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Mello's fingers dug under the waste band of his pants, dragging them, along with his boxers, down his legs leisurely. The cool air stung against his hot flesh.

He watched as Mello stood at the foot of the bed, tossing Matt's pants off to the side. The light from the living area shown in through the crack in the door, illuminating Mello. His belt came first. It whipped out of his loops, making a snap at the end before being dropped. He knew leather was Mello's style.

He watched as Mello's fingers tugged at his laces, loosening them. His own hand reached down and stroked his straining erection, thumb swirling in the pre cum. When Mello's pants were opened, his own cock easily fell out into the air. Now he knew what Ren had been referring to. He moaned at the thought that Mello hadn't been wearing underwear all this time, and by the smirk on his face, he knew exactly what Matt was thinking.

The leather slid down his legs surprisingly easy, and were kicked away. He then crawled back up Matt's body, leaving butterfly kisses up his legs, stopping only to swirl his tongue around the head of Matt's cock. It was an action that surprised them both. He continued to kiss up Matt's torso, the red head's fingers tangling in his blond tresses.

And then they were face to face. Green clashed with Blue. Both were breathing heavily, their bodies on fire. Matt wrapped his legs around Mello's waist as well as pulled him down for a fiery kiss.

"Vozʹmi menya." He whispered against Mello's lips. The blond moaned.

Pulling back slightly, Matt sucked two of Mello's fingers into his mouth, which the blond hastily shoved into his entrance. Matt moaned and bucked against them, loving the sting that accompanied the tease of fulfillment.

"Mello..." Matt moaned out. "YA nuzhdayusʹ v tebe." Mello immediately spit into his hand and rubbed it over his erection. One of these days, Matt would remember to carry lube.

It was pure bliss when Mello finally entered him. He never stopped to give Matt time to adjust. He just plunged on. And the red head voiced his approval repeatedly.

"Podrobnyee! Tyazhelyee!" He would cry, knowing the use of Russian was driving his lover insane. Mello was coming undone at the seams. His hands roamed all over Matt's body, scratching and just rubbing. The red head arched into every touch, loving the rough feel of his hands as they explored his body.

"Diplom dlya menya, Mello." The blond's breath hitched and his eyes locked on Matt's. The red head watched his eyes dilated. He felt the warm sensation as Mello released inside him, and reveled in the cry of his name that hit his ears.

Matt's own orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. His body clenched onto Mello, milking him as much as he could. His back arched and he tugged at the blond's head. Mello nibbled on his collar bone as his head was thrown back, keeping the thrusts going until Matt's back straightened and he lay on the bed.

"That's two weaknesses." Matt joked. Mello breathed out a laugh.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to have you sing a song by BiS with me then?" Mello confessed. Matt chuckled.

"Probably not as hard as it was for me." Mello hummed and rolled to the side, Matt following him. They both fell asleep in a deep slumber, exhausted, as the sun rose into the sky. 

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
>Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?<strong>

**Hold on. Hold on.******

**Goodbye.**

A/N: If any translations are wrong.. Blame google! Lol. Feel free to correct me if you know Russian. I do not. Lol.

YA dumayu, chto mne nravit·sya tantsevatʹ s dʹyavolom.: I think I enjoy dancing with the Devil.

Vozʹmi menya: Take Me

YA nuzhdayusʹ v tebe: I need you

Podrobnyee! Tyazhelyee!: More! Harder!

Diplom dlya menya: Cum for me.

Thanks to my beta: MyBeautifulBlackHeart!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Good news. I have an iPod again. Meaning writing is coming back more naturally! Woot!

So, I have a challenge for you guys. Can you name ALL the printed Death Note literature? If you can, you get a one-shot from me. ;) Not as easy as it sounds. No one on Facebook could do it yet.

MelMat: Thanks. =3

RiinaVenecara: Lol, I'm glad it all worked out for you! Also that you enjoyed all the chapters I updated. Don't worry.. Adrian has more coming to him. He doesn't know who he's messing with.

JustIdleTalk: I'm glad you are enjoying the music. It is my inspiration after all. Hence the long wait when my iPod was stolen.. It's really great to have someone Russian on here! I just got a few text books at a Christmas sale here to try to help me learn. Though it seems REALLY hard. I fell in love with Dima Bakbeav and I wanted to buy CDs to BiS and 4Post. But turns out, you can't in the US. I was really disappointed.. There's very few artists I want to actually buy their CDs to. Lol.

monstah-chan: Lol, we'll see. ;) I've never had to almost watch another couple do it in the elevator before. Which is weird because I live in Las Vegas. Lol. I think everybody agrees on the hate Adrian thing. Lol. I'm glad you're happy with it so far though. Welcome to the Russian fetish though. I got it when I first saw BiS perform and got to see Dima.

CatatonicVanity: Lol. You, or a ref to the characters?

434dwangel: ~hands you a tissue~ Thanks.

TheShadows2523: Yes, indeed. The plot shall still thicken! Lol.

S-AcidRain: Always good to hear that a reader can envision it. Means I did a good job writing it for you. Thanks.

GreenUnicorn14: Lol, yay you! Yeah, Focus was kinda my baby. It's what really put me out there and I started to get a real following with. I hope that as this plot develops that you'll enjoy it as well.

WhatsWithYourName: Thanks! Hope you continue to think that!

Patrickhere: Yeah, a lot of fics are rushed like that. Glad you agree.

Carottal: Well, in life we all have obstacles to deal with. And I wanted this one to be a real conflict. I'm hoping that introducing these characters will explain why Matt and Mello are they way they are, and just maybe they can heal and guide one another? You guys will see. I have big plans for this one.

Lol. Matt's weapon is pretty amazing. And he realized it from just watching him. He knew he was a big fan of the band, and he just figured it out. He wasn't #3 without reason, after all. But it's also not one-sided!

Yeah, I want to show you guys the internal conflict as much as I can. And the thing is, Mello didn't even realize how comfortable he was with Matt before either. He's still not completely aware, but he's figuring it out. Until another wrench it tossed in, of course. Glad you're enjoying it!

TinkanaiT32: You completed boot camp? Congratulation! Hope you get stationed somewhere AWESOME. Lol. We'll get to who the lurk was. Lol. The and Takada I guess is because Light hurt both women. But he's not exactly close to Kiyomi, only Misa.

CheshireEffect: Lol. That's such a compliment there! Hopefully when my real books get published, you'll want to pick it up off the shelf too! And when people compliment my music, it means a lot. It is the inspiration after all.

jubemus rex: Welcome aboard. ;)

**Chapter 18**

Matt hummed to himself as he felt a tickling sensation move down his chest and abdomen. The barest brush of finger tips that fanned out over his hip before gripping it lightly as the thumb rubbed his protruding hip bone. The hand flattened and smoothed it's way up the same path and he couldn't help but groan.

Green eyes fluttered open to meet curious and confused blue. Mello had his other arm over Matt's chest, his chin resting on his arm as he watched the man below him. The red head chanced a sweet smile and moved his own hand up the blond's arm slowly, testing the waters. Mello's eyes closed and he sighed, not leaning into the touch, but not pulling away either.

"Why does it have to feel so good?" The blond laughed out bitterly. Matt couldn't help but laugh himself, causing those cold blue eyes to open once again, the slightest of anger showing in them now.

"Why do you have to question _everything_? Why can't you ever just _feel_?" Matt whispered seriously. Mello's face contorted, showing more emotion than Matt ever thought he'd see from him. Pain evident in his features.

"I'm just so confused, Matt." His voice was the lowest of whispers. Matt felt his heart clench for the other teen and nodded in understanding.

"I know." He pulled the blond into a chaste kiss, just an innocent show of affection. "But I'm here for you. I want to help you." Mello watched Matt's eyes for a long while. The red head refused to look away first. He needed Mello to see the honesty in his words. Finally, Mello turned into himself, slowly pulling away from Matt and sitting up.

"Maybe we should get some breakfast." He changed the subject. Matt agreed, understanding Mello's need to think things over and not wanting to overwhelm him. He sat up himself and headed towards the bedroom door, ignoring his state of being undressed. Mello looked away with tinted cheeks, and pulled the sheet around himself before moving to follow.

Matt stretched with a yawn as he opened the door but froze at the sight that waited for him. When Mello got too close, he pushed the blond back and smiled outwardly at the raven haired man on the couch.

"Hey, B!" He exclaimed so Mello would get the hint. Beyond was sitting in a chair with the best view of Matt's door, turned so as not to miss the confrontation.

"Why don't you put some pants on and we'll talk." Beyond smirked. Matt nodded and slammed the door shut.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Mello hissed. "Beyond is out there? What about L? Is anyone else here?!" The blond was freaking out. Matt shook his head frantically, locating his pants and pulling them on.

"I didn't see anyone else. Just stay here and I'll deal with it." He put his hands on Mello's shoulders forcing him to stand still. But the blond shrugged away from the touch with fear in his eyes. Matt ignored the twisting feeling in his chest before tugging on his t-shirt and heading out to face his guardian.

Beyond was watching him with amusement as Matt sat down across from him with an innocent smile on his face.

"What are you doing here, B?" He asked. Beyond cocked a brow at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He sipped his tea. "And seeing how I'm the guardian, I think you should be answering my questions." Matt just shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"I needed to get away for a night." Beyond snorted.

"I'm not an idiot Matt. I can count the number of jackets and shoes on the floor, you know." Matt looked at the trail of clothes that him and Mello had left the previous night, seeing it for the first time. He had forgotten, but couldn't help but smiling at the memory.

"I suppose you won't believe I just picked someone up, will you?" He laughed. Beyond knew him too well.

"Not with how you're hiding them in your room and grinning like a fool at the memories, no." Beyond sat forward in his seat and set his tea down. The atmosphere shifted as Beyond's mood turned serious and red eyes met green. "You never lie to me, Matt. You never try to hid things from me. Why are you starting now?"

Guilt ate away at Matt's gut, but he just stared at Beyond for a few minutes, trying to pick his words carefully. He heaved a sigh and looked away before turning his eyes back to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to. But it's not my secret to tell. My friend needed to get away and I'm helping them with some stuff. They aren't ready for other people to know anything B. Please, try to understand that." Matt's eyes were pleading. Beyond watched his body language and it was a plus Matt's goggles were missing. The teen could never lie to him with his eyes showing. Slowly, he gave in, turning away from the intensity of those emeralds and nodded.

"I believe you, and I understand. But next time you need to go off to the city, you better fucking tell me." Beyond stood and grabbed his jacket, only looking back once he was at the door. "I mean it Matt. We're friends, but I'm also your guardian. Don't do this to me again. If you plan to stay another night, you tell me. And you _will_ be back in time for school. And I mean the night before not come back to go straight there." His red eyes were hard and Matt nodded.

"I get it." Beyond cared. That's the only reason he was there mad. Beyond understood the situation. That was the only reason he was allowing him to get off just this once. But Matt knew, you don't cross Beyond Birthday.

The older man left without another word, knowing he as understood, and Matt let out a heavy breath, folding into himself. He took a moment to be thankful he had Beyond before he gathered himself up and headed back to the room to let Mello know the coast was clear.

He found the blond huddled on the bed, once again dressed. He jumped up when the door opened, expecting it to be his own guardian's lover. Relief washed over him when he saw it was just Matt, but he was immediately on alert, trying to peek around him. Matt held back a laugh and just smiled at him.

"He left. And before you freak, no, he doesn't know _you_ were here. He knows I wasn't alone thanks to our trail of clothes, but not you specifically." He leaned against the door jam and crossed his arms. He didn't want to move too close or fast and freak out his companion. Mello nodded in understanding slowly, turning away from Matt as he let out a shuddered breath.

"That was a close call. Too close." He whispered. Matt rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next, expecting Mello to end it all. He had been getting somewhere with him too, he knew it. And now he was going to withdraw all over again. "We'll have to be more careful."

Matt opened his mouth, ready to try to convince Mello he was over reacting, but the words stuck in his throat as his words processed. The blond turned to him with a smirk and he couldn't help but return it slowly.

"How about that breakfast, Mels?"

(-line-)

Matt leaned back in his chair as he watched Mello space out once again, pushing scrambled eggs around on his plate. His chin was propped up in his hand as his eyes stared blankly out the window down into the city.

"You going to tell me what's bothering you now?" Matt asked more irritably than he intended. Mello's eyes moved slowly to him and he just stared at him for a minute.

"What are you expecting from me?" Mello finally asked. The question hung heavy in the air as they stared at one another for a while. Matt sat there stunned, but slowly his resolve cracked and he bust out laughing.

"What do I expect from you? Like what are my intentions? What are you, a girl?" He laughed harder as Mello's eye's slit into a glare.

"Hey, fuck you, asshole, It was a question." Mello tossed his fork at the laughing red head, which just made him laugh harder. "Shut the fuck up, the knife is next!" Mello held the knife expertly and Matt held his hand up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that question. Hold on." He took a drink of his orange juice and tried to calm himself down. "I know what this is Mello. I'm not some teenage girl you have to worry about getting attached."

"What is this then? Because I sure as hell have no idea. We _hate_ each other. We always fight. I'm confused as hell about this whole situation." The blond admitted. Matt's smile twisted with slight amusement and he bit his lip.

"We're just fucking, Mello. You're confused. You need someone to help you work that out. Someone who you can use. And I just happen to enjoy being used by you." He winked, reclining in his chair once again.

"Why? Why do you enjoy being used by me?" Matt's smile turned wicked at the question and he raked his eyes over Mello's form.

"I told you before. You're an asshole. But you're a hot one. And you _fuck_ me. You aren't afraid to break me. You fuck me like you hate me, and I love it. There's no hidden agendas or secrets here, Mello. It's just that simple." Mello was returning his smirk at this point.

"Sex is never simple." He replied.

"It is if it's just sex." Matt shrugged.

"No one can know." Mello stated the obvious.

"It's just more fun that way." Matt conceded.

Mello moved so fast that Matt barely registered it until he was up against the window in a hard crash. He laughed out his excitement as he looked back over the city and Mello bit down on his neck, causing his laugh to turn into a moan and his head to slam back into the thick glass.

Mello's vest from the night before was easily unzipped and hung on his elbows before he tossed it off. His own hands worked their way up Matt's shirt, feeling every inch of skin he could. Matt reached down and tugged the shirt off and tossed it behind the blond, shoving his hips forward in a silent request to move on.

Their lips attached in a passionate kiss as fingers fumbled with buttons, zippers, and laces. Mello's leather pants were pushed down to his thighs and Matt's jeans were shimmied down to the floor so he could kick them away before his legs were lifted over the blond's hips. His body slid down the window as he was lowered onto Mello's erection, both groaned into the others mouth.

Mello didn't wait for him to adjust. He braced his hands on either side of Matt's body under his arms on the window and started to pump his hips as fast and hard as he could. Matt's arms wound around his neck and tugged at his golden locks and he moved against Mello with as much force as he received, slamming their bodies together.

Matt's head was thrown backwards and he saw stars as Mello rammed into his sweet spot over and over again. "Просто так! Больше!" He cried, causing Mello to whimper and speed up.

Mello pushed his chest against Matt's to hold him up against the window as he moved his hands and gripped his hips tightly. His left hand slipped under his thigh before his right moved between them and gripped Matt's erection in his fist and started pumping him just as fast as he pounded him into the glass.

"Да!" Matt screamed, releasing between them hard, his toes curling and thighs tightening on the blond's hips. Mello moaned with a deep growl in his chest, following him over the edge as the walls tightened around him. His vision swam before him and he turned and fell into Matt's vacated chair, pushing his hips upward. Matt felt the shift in their position and gripped his hands on Mello's shoulders, making sure to move his body to milk Mello as much as he could, determined to make the blond ride every wave of ecstasy he could before he collapsed himself onto his heaving chest.

"Как это?" Mello whispered. Matt nodded.

"Pretty much. Do you always revert back to Russian when you're brain turns to goo?" He laughed when Mello hummed.

"Do you always speak Russian in bed?" He challenged. Matt lifted up to sit in Mello's lap and looked down at him.

"No, only with you because I know you like it." He smiled saucily at him. Mello smirked and rubbed his hands up Matt's chest, a smear of his own essence leaving in it's wake.

"I think we need a shower." He suggested. Matt's face lit up once again and he climbed off Mello's lap, hissing as the blond's semi-erect cock left his body.

"Promising, that is." He gestured to Mello's lap. The blond smirked and watched Matt turn and head in the direction of the bathroom. He watched as his semen ran down Matt's thigh as the red head walked and felt a sense of satisfaction before following.

_'What am I getting us into? It won't end well.'_

A/N: So, I thought with the long wait, you deserved some more rough sex.. Lol. And as a gift, I updated ALL my fics! Merry Christmas!

Thanks to my beta, MyBeautifulBlackHeart!

Translations:

"Просто так! Больше!" = "Just like that! More!"

"Да!" = "Yes!"

"Как это?" = "Like that?"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ok.. So, I know I am slacking in how fast I used to be, and I apologize. But shit here is just getting even worse, so I've been tossing myself into getting my certification. If I can, I hope to graduate in June. Also looking for a job and starting up my own business with a friend. Also, I'm on a roll writing a novel I recently came up with. It's is guaranteed to be controversial if the publisher likes it! But I am in love with it. But anyways.. Thanks for the patience, and I hope you enjoy this.

CatatonicVanity: My lips are sealed.

jubemus rex: Me too! Lol.

KKChibiChop: Lol. It was my Christmas present to you guys.

RiinaVenecara: Glad it made you happy.

494dwangel: Oh, you have no idea how fucked up in the head Mello really is.

CheshireEffect: Hmm. Maybe you should make sure you're following the story now. Lol. B is really sneaky. My secrets? I just let Matt take over with his fantasies. I don't even have a Mello. And no, I was just asking for officially printed books. You're close though.

established-fox: I hope to deliver. Lol.

Thanks to my Beta: MyBeautifulBlackHeart

**Chapter 19**

"He's happy." Givanni stated from where he stood leaning against the lockers.

"Too happy." Kiyomi agreed from next to him. Her arms were crossed and eyes narrowed as they watched Matt twirl Misa as they sang one of her songs together. "Think it has anything to do with that song he wrote last?" Givanni shrugged.

"I definitely think it could."

"You think he's seriously seeing someone?"

"From the way he's been acting the past few weeks? Yes."

"Then why hasn't he told us? We're his best friends."

"I know. He probably just needs some time and space. He doesn't have the best track record and all with relationships. Nor does he have the best reputation." Givanni guessed. Kiyomi let out a groan in annoyance.

"Misa!" All eyes turned to see Mello walking over to their group. "What's the hold up? I have a game tonight." He asked, agitation edged in his voice.

"Oh, sorry Mello. Matt and I were just talking about some stuff we wanted to do together performance wise, and I lost track of time." This seemed to anger the male blond further, and he turned his icy glare onto the red head.

"Do it some other time, you're wasting mine." He motioned for her to follow him.

"Stop being such a tight ass. You don't see Givanni getting his panties into a twist like you." Matt broke in to defend his friend.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have other affairs to take care of before the game. He may not have a life out side you guys, but I do." Mello crossed his arms over his chest.

"At least my life is happy, people like me, and I don't have a stick shoved up my ass." Givanni cut in. Mello turned to him, but Misa stepped between them.

"Enough, children. Let's go then, if you're in such a hurry." She huffed and dragged Mello away. The blond sent a glare back at the group, but allowed himself to be moved along.

"Come on, Givanni. Let's get going so you can get ready too." Matt seemed to be more upset than usual.

"Hey, don't let him get to you now. You're starting to seem like the one with a stick up his ass." Givanni smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Matt looked at him seriously.

"Are you volunteering?" A smirk played on his lips and he lifted his pink framed sunglasses to show the amused sparkle in his eyes. Givanni chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry Matt, his stick is already taken by another ass." Near stepped up and placed a kiss on Givanni's cheek. The brunette and red head both wore shocked looks before busting out laughing.

"Ew. There's too much penis and ass being talked about in this conversation for my liking." Kiyomi feigned a gag before turning away. "Let's go fags!" She called over her shoulder.

~*~Line~*~

_'Well, this is a first.' _Matt thought to himself as he entered the school grounds once again. He had arrived even before Givanni did. He rounded the back of the school towards the football field as the sun sat low in the sky. As he passed the automotive classroom, he felt a set of hands grab him from behind and pull him in.

Matt choked on his gasp when the wind was knocked out of him form his back being shoved hard against the now closed door. Next thing he knew, he was breathing roughly through his nose, trying to catch his breath as a set of lips covered his, taking away any progress he made. He groaned and pushed into the kiss regardless, leaving himself panting heavily when the blond pulled away.

Mello reached forward and pulled Matt's yellow sunglasses off of his eyes, hanging them on his band t-shirt. Blue connected with green and Matt felt his body light on fire. Long fingers gripped his face, forcing Matt's eyes back up when he looked away wearily. A spark zapped up his spine at the darkened look in his lover's eyes, and he couldn't help but smirk.

Matt shifted, lifting his knee slightly to brush up Mello's thigh and slide against his already hardening cock. Mello's eyes lidded and he let out a groan, "You really are going to be my end, aren't you?" He questioned before slamming their bodies together and into the wall more forcefully. Matt's hands rubbed at his chest and over his shoulders, nails digging into his black t-shirt he has to wear to identify him as a player before games.

The gamer's head fell back into the wall with a crack as Mello's lips trailed along his jaw and down his neck to nip at the collarbone. He moved back up to just below Matt's ear and sucked, causing the red head to squirm and moan loudly. Nails dug into his shoulders harder and he pulled away, nipping at the mark he left with satisfaction.

The blond pulled away, taking Matt with him, laying him down on the hood of a car in the shop that was currently being worked on. Matt was very familiar with it, have been working on it in his own class. He shifted to get comfortable, lifting his hips as Mello pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs. He looked up at the determined blond with a smirk, "Kinky. How'd you know I'd like this so much?" He winked as his converse fell to the floor, allowing his jeans and boxers to be pulled of the rest of the way.

Mello smirked back down at him, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants.. He licked his lips as he pulled his own erection free before answering, "Lucky guess, really. It was a close surface. But a good thing to know." he pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it to the floor before he caressed his hands up Matt's calves, turning to move under his knees to guide his legs up his arms before rounding back up around his thighs. Matt quivered as Mello lined them up.

As a quick thought, Mello spit into his hand and rubbed it over his member before slamming into the body below him. Matt's shocked face disappeared as he cried out in pleasure, biting his lip to cut it off. The blond's hands gripped his hips tightly, pushing and pulling on him in time with his hard thrusts. Matt's nails scratched at the hood of the car desperately as his back arched from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Sex with Mello. It was raw and unreal. The blond was an animal, always just driving into his body with force and at a speed that made him dizzy. Those blue eyes always half lidded and watching his every reaction, picking up on what he should repeat more. Matt easily found that his good reactions stroked his ego. It was less about wanting to please Matt, and more about the pride of undoing him. Matt always felt the need to return the favor. The hatred between them making it a competition to finish the other first.

Matt clenched his muscles on purpose, feeling Mello falter in his movement for a moment. Then he gave Matt a seductive grin and rolled their hips together, causing green eyes to roll back and a fist to find it's way to Matt's teeth as he bit back the sounds he wanted to cry out.

They continued to squeeze muscles and thrust hips, driving the other insane with pleasure. Mello was panting, face lifted slightly from tossing his head back in need. Matt was lifting himself to meet every thrust as his nails scraped at Mello's wrists and forearms.

Slowly, blue eyes cracked open and his face lowered to look down at Matt through his lashes. Matt's breath hitched at the intensity he saw within them. His chest heaved and his walls clenched even tighter. Mello pulled his fist from his mouth and bent over, shoving the t-shirt up Matt's torso as he went. He connected their lips as Matt started to cry out and his essence spilled all over his torso. He continued to roll his hips as his own release exploded into Matt's body, heightened by the feel of Matt tugging at his hair roughly.

They lay there for a moment as their heart rate slowed down. Mello's head was on Matt's chest and the red head subconsciously was running his fingers through the blond locks. Suddenly Mello pushed himself up and reached over to the work table to grab a roll of blue paper towels. He took a few before passing it to Matt.

"Nice catch, by the way, thanks." The red head motioned to his bunched up shirt as they both wiped down their abdomens.

"Wouldn't do for us to get caught." Mello spoke, closing his pants once more and bending to retrieve his shirt. There were no whispers of love or lingering caresses. There never was. "I gotta get back to the locker room." Mello said simply. Matt nodded.

"Don't fuck up. I'd prefer the after party to be victory rather than a drown your sorrows." He smirked, covering his eyes with his glasses before hopping off the hood and pulling his pants back on.

"Just hope your _friend_ doesn't fuck up." He smirks in reference to Givanni. Matt rolled his eyes before grabbing his shoes and sitting back down.

"Get the fuck out of here, tool." He spoke. Mello just smirked at him before turning to leave without another word. Matt finished getting straightened out. He grabbed his phone to check it to see he had a missed text from Givanni.

_'You're here? I saw your car, but not you.' _Matt groaned. Of course Givanni caught him. He looked around the room and smirked to himself.

_'In Auto.. Had to grab some stuff.' _He sent back before standing. He moved to the desk to look for something he could pretend he needed. He didn't expect the door to open roughly though, and jumped.

"Hey, I was close by when you finally text back." He walked towards Matt, but stopped short. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What exactly are you here for?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Matt smiled innocently, "Would you believe me if I said I lost my wrench?"

"Hell no. You never lose tools, they're your children. Plus, this room smells like grease, sweat, and cum." He smirked. Matt just smiled wider.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He shrugged moving to the work bench. Givanni sighed and dropped his arms, moving closer finally.

"Matt, what's up with this? You never hide it when you get laid. You always tell us who and where it was. Not in a bragging sense but some people you've hooked up with are real shockers cause they were supposed to be straight or whatever. But you never hide it from the three of us at least. So why have you been hiding it lately? Cause it's the same person? Because it's more serious? Because you're scared?" Matt was moving tools around on the table idly as he listened. Givanni moved closer, "Matt, I'm here for you, you know." He rest a hand on his shoulder gently.

Matt turned to him with a small smile that Givanni couldn't gauge well with his eyes covered with his sunglasses. "Don't worry so much, G. I've just been in a dry spell. I told you. I lost my wrench." He held up a wrench before moving around his friend to leave.

~*~line~*~

Matt was surprised when B walked up and sat next to him in the bleachers. He had been sitting there for a while by himself before people started to filter in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked as his guardian sat next to him. His eyebrows rose even more as L followed.

"Here to support G and Mello, of course." B said. L's hand slipped into his easily as they sat down, causing Matt to laugh and shake his head.

"I see, G has always been like a member of the family, and now that you and L are doing it, so is Mello by default?" He laughed. "Just so you know, Mello will never be a brother to me like Near is." He took a sip of his soda and looked out over the field from his lounged spot in the front, 50 yard line, right where he liked to be with the team.

B regarded Matt with a strange look for a moment and smirked, "No, I suppose not." Matt looked over at him questioningly, but B just looked forward. L smiled at him lightly and he returned it.

"How are you, L?" He asked to be polite.

The older man nodded his head before replying, "I'm well, thank you. Just a little worried about Mello. He's under a lot of pressure at the moment, after all." He revealed. It was killing Matt to act like he didn't want to know what he was talking about. But he nodded his head in indifference. It was none of his business anyways.

The speakers crackled then and a voice came over the intercom, and everything was set in motion with the presentation of the colors.

~*~line~*~

Mello sat down in an angry huff. So many wrong calls, and it was pissing him off. He ripped his helmet off and wiped his face as the defense took the field. He watched them line up and the ball be snapped.

"_Holding, defense, number 45." _Was called by the referee.

"What the hell?! Are you fucking _blind_?!" Mello heard Matt yelling behind him. He turned to see the red head on his feet, hands gripping the railing with white knuckles. "How do you miss the _obvious_ holding against us, but we tip the ball and you make that shitty call?!" Mello smirked to himself at the red head's excitement, especially since he agreed and it wasn't directed at him.

He felt Matt's eyes on him even though he couldn't see them through his ever present shades. He saw him smirk before pulling out his phone and texting on it for a moment before sliding his phone back into his pocket. He nodded lightly to him, and Mello cocked a brow before reaching under the bench he sat at and pulled out a bag he kept there with his special stash of his vitamin shake as well as his cell phone. He checked to see if the coach was watching before lighting up the screen.

_'Kick their ass, and you won't regret it. ;)' _Mello smiled to himself and slid it back into the bag as the whistle blew. He looked back over his shoulder to see a satisfied smirk on Matt's face before he pulled his helmet back on and headed to the field.

Neither teens saw the set of crimson eyes watching them.

A/N: Well, I thought you all deserved an update and I was finally overwhelmed with the urge to write! Lol. YAY!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So, I heard a new song today and was re-inspired. I really hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the wait.. Life kinda chewed me up and spit me out and now I never seem to have any time to sit at the computer.. But for your benefit, I will tell you I am now one of the admins to TheYaoiAddictionSociety as well as the Rep for Nevada and maybe even Southern California soon. I plan to go to conventions and do panels and so many things YAOI! Please, come join us at:

www. facebook TheYaoiAddictionSociety (just remove spaces!)

ALSO.. You might be happy to know that a few friends of mine are publishing a yaoi web comic called Exdra. I am one of the RP characters to create is AND I will be writing the novels to go along with them that we will PUBLISH in the future for you all. So, **please** follow us as well! It would me tons to me! Page one is already up!

www. facebook ExdraComic

CatatonicVanity: Lol, yeah.

jubemus rex: I love B too.

S'moresForMooses: Well, I'm glad you didn't drop it and hope you're still with me. I haven't abandoned any of my ongoings if you are reading more. I've just gotten real busy. I update people on things on my facebook as much as I can.

Nazlyn101: You might have to wait longer than you really want too..

494dwangel: If you thought I was busy before.. **sigh**

LinkinPark X: I definitely plan to give them as many awkward situations as possible. I hope this one tides you over for the big one..

TheExplodingPriest: You flatter me.. Lol. And I'm glad it makes you feel that way. I love writing this one soooo much. And it sounds like you're further in Russian than I am, so be happy there. Lol.

KKChibiChop: Of course! I plan to let you all know if I ever get published.

LibbyGoof: Thanks!

Monstah-chan: Oh, that was only the foreshadowing.. I promise, it gets even better. I like to do a lot of foreshadowing.. Lol.

Cellular105: At least it's not over yet.. Lol.

Kim Jeevas: I'm sorry.. I don't know what you said.. I hope you're enjoying it and all those reviews from you were good ones.. Lol.

mxmsupporter: I PLAN to satisfy you all. Hopefully I do. Lol.

PianoPrincess: I really do have plans, but there are quite a few twists and turns in the plot before you get to know them all. I don't like the simple plot lines that everyone can guess everything to right away.

**Chapter 20**

The game had been a close one, but Mello felt the excitement of the crowd as he threw the ball clear across the field to Givanni as the time ticked off the clock. Givanni caught it and twirled around the guy covering him before running it in.

Mello found himself cheering with the team, talking excitedly and celebrating with one of the men he was supposed to hate. Givanni for his part, pushed his surprise at the blond's actions aside and just accepted it. Encouraged it.

Matt watched as the team celebrated and everyone broke apart to shower and go home. He waited as the couch gave his closing statements and congratulations. He lay on the hood of his car, smoking a cigarette and watching the smoke clear into the air. Not even Misa or Kiyomi were there to keep him company. Drumline and Cheerleader. He was the only one who didn't really have to be at the games.

"Lazy bum." He heard someone say quietly, a smirk in their tone of voice. "Reminiscing about earlier today?" Came the cocky taunt. Matt smiled and rubbed a hand over the hood of his car, remembering how his nails scratched into the metal of the one in the shop.

"Nah, no one has the privilege to do that on or in my baby." He explained quietly as he sat up slowly and watched Mello. The blond's back was to him and Matt's eyes locked onto the fit of his jeans against his ass compared to the tight fit of his black t-shirt. As he turned to look at Matt, the red head made it obvious as he trailed his eyes upward, undressing the other teen with his eyes.

When he looked at Mello's face, the blond locks framed it and his blue eyes were lidded and intense. He knew he was sending his own best, _'I want to fuck you right now'_ look at Mello as his sunglasses were hanging on his shirt. They stared at each other for a minute, oblivious to the world around them.

"Wow, silence around you two is even scarier than yelling." Misa spoke as she joined them. Both guys jumped slightly. Mello turned back towards his bike and Matt slipped his sunglasses on and laid back. "Seriously guys, the air around the two of you is so intense and hostile I can't breath! Tone it down!" Misa sighed.

It didn't take long after that for everyone else to show up and Mello took off with Misa on the back of his bike. Matt ushered everyone into his car and headed after him to Givanni's and the victory party.

~*~line~*~

The party was at it's peak as Cranium played. The high of the victory still ran in everyone's veins and reflected in the vibe and rowdiness of the party. Mello had already found out this was their last song, and he couldn't wait. Matt had made him a promise and he intended to cash in on it.

As the music picked up, Mello felt his pulse speed in anticipation.

**It's bugging me, grating me  
>And twisting me around<br>Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
>And turning inside out<br>'cause I want it now  
>I want it now<br>Give me your heart and your soul  
>And I'm breaking out<br>****I'm breaking out  
>Last chance to lose control<strong> 

Mello couldn't help but smirk to himself as he took in the words Matt sang. He definitely picked this as the last song not only for the crowds benefit but because he could feel the electric charge between them as well. They were both anxious to no end.

**It's holding me, morphing me  
>And forcing me to strive<br>To be endlessly cold within  
>And dreaming I'm alive<br>'cause I want it now  
>I want it now<br>Give me your heart and your soul  
>And I'm not breaking down<br>I'm breaking out  
>Last chance to<strong>**lose control**

The crowds cheers as Matt moved egged Mello on. He watched Matt's grace on his make shift stage and the neediness of both men and women around him at the actions. Matt was definitely someone well sought after.

**And I want you now  
>I want you now<br>I'll feel my heart implode  
>And I'm breaking out<br>Escaping now  
>Feeling my faith erode<strong>

Mello felt Matt's eyes on him as he finished the song and he couldn't fight his physical reaction. His erection twitched as he thought about how they were about to explode together. Matt may be well sought, but he was the one taking him home tonight. With that last thought in his head, he stood from his place and jerked his head towards the door, indicating to the red head to meet him out there as soon as he could.

Matt watched the blond go and fought a shiver of delight off as the people around him cheered and partied. He made excuse after excuse as passes were made and friends wanted to hang out. The party promised to be wild, but he had a blond who promised to be even wilder waiting for him.

He finally got out the back after excusing himself to use the restroom and moved around the side of the house. He same Mello's bike roll up slowly and smirked as a helmet was thrust at him. He tossed it on and slipped on behind his forbidden lover and held on as they sped off, engine drowning in the noises of the music and laughter inside.

They sped through town, and Matt wasn't sure where they were going until they hit a certain neighborhood. Surprise and fear gripped him as they pulled straight into the driveway.

"If you're committing suicide, is it necessary to drag me down with you?" He joked as their helmets were removed. Mello chuckled.

"No one is home, idiot." Mello explained. "They went into the city." Was the last he said as he walked up the driveway and unlocked the door. Matt followed slowly, looking around. The house was very well kept and Matt felt trepidation as he moved inside.

Mello rolled his eyes as he noticed the red head's hesitance and Matt suddenly found his back slammed into the now closed door as he gasped for his breath to come back. He then became aware of the thigh applying pressure to the erection that had been softening but soon returned to attention has he felt the hard organ of his lover press into his hip.

Mello smirked as Matt let out a groan before pulling the other teen up over his shoulder and walking up the stairs to his room and he tossed his load onto his bed.

Matt barely noticed how different and.. formal.. this room looked to Mello's room at L's. Mello was on him quickly, kissing him hard and knocking the breath out of him once again. His mind soon fogged over as he caught up.

Hands slid under clothes and the room span as Matt found himself stripped with no real recollection on how that had come to be. The alcohol he had consumed helped muddle his brain as he succumbed to lust. They began to rut against each other and Matt felt a moan build in his chest.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Mihael! Why is this door locked?!" Came a booming voice. Mello pulled away quickly and it was like a bucket of ice water was dumped on them. The blond quickly grabbed Matt's scattered clothes and tossed them into the bathtub in the bathroom, the redhead following shortly after.

He felt himself collide with something and he looked up in shock to see Kiyomi sitting there as well. The brunette's eyes were also wide as they both sat there in the nude, the obviousness of the situation crashing into them both. But as she was about to speak, Matt covered her mouth and shook his head, indicating they should be silent.

Matt could hear Misa's father yelling and Mello's deep voice speaking in an outraged manner right back. He caught small pieces of Mello's excuse. He had been getting changed and wanted to clean up from the game. Misa's excuse was no doubt the same. It didn't take too long for the voice to fade and Misa's father to stomp away.

Matt held his breath as Mello walked in and pushed the curtain aside. He stopped mid sentence as he saw Kiyomi sitting there. His deer in the headlights look turned when the light flickered on, and Misa stood there mirroring him.

"Mello, I can explain!" She rushed both in speech and movement, but stopped when she saw Matt sitting next to Kiyomi. The four of them sat in the silence for a few minutes before Matt couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I at least put my pants on if we're going to sit here like this?" He said evenly, "I'm sure Ki wouldn't mind doing that as well." The other girl nodded enthusiastically and both blonds blushed.

"When did _this _happen?" Mello hissed, pointing to Kiyomi finally. Misa gave off an angry pout and pointed to Matt.

"I can ask the same thing, Mello!" She hissed in return. Mello rubbed his face with his hands and Matt stood finally.

"Look, I'm shameless, and the only one here who hasn't seen it is Misa, so I'm getting dressed." He said, shaking out his boxers and jeans.

"Same." Kiyomi said before joining him, "Except Mello's the only one who hasn't seen me instead of Misa." She stated obviously. Once the two were dressed Kiyomi stood and looked around.

"Can we all just agree to keep it a secret together?" Misa whispered worriedly. Kiyomi rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Damn.." Matt trailed off. "It was such a promising night too.." He sighed. Kiyomi snorted as Mello's cocked a brow.

"What, like the others haven't been?" He asked scandalized. Misa's jaw dropped as she watched the banter between the two and Kiyomi's shoulders shook with giggles.

"I didn't say that, but you have to admit there was something in the air about tonight." Matt ran a finger down Mello's bare torso and hooked it into his loose jeans.

The blond smirked as he felt the tug but remained still, "That's definitely true, you were practically begging for it before clothes even came off." He teased. Matt returned the smirk though as mischief clouded his eyes.

"Coming from the one who had us undressed so fast I blinked and missed it." He joked, tugging again and causing the blond to stumble forward slightly.

"I can't handle this.." Misa's voice broke through Matt and Mello's minds again and they both stepped away. Kiyomi watched as their faces turned cold and the spell was broken. It was how it was at school for them. Did they always do this, or was it because of Misa and herself being there to witness it?

"I suggest we go out opposite windows." She said to kill the silence. "That way if we get caught, there's the opposite sex sneaking out of your windows." She shrugged. The others agreed and Mello turned towards his room expecting Kiyomi to follow just as Matt turned and headed into Misa's room.

Kiyomi looked at Misa and leaned in, leaving a light kiss on her lips before going her own way. As she positioned herself to climb out the window she stopped and looked at Mello as he sat at his desk writing. "Don't hurt him." Was all she said. Blue eyes snapped up to meet her brown.

"It's just sex, it doesn't mean anything. I can't hurt him." He said evenly and she shook her head as he looked away once again.

As Matt began to slip out of Misa's window she stopped him, "Matt?" She called silently. He stopped and looked at her.

"Later Misa. I really don't want to get caught here." He huffed out a laugh. She nodded and he began his descent out the window. He slid straight down next to a large window that looked right into the sitting room where Matt peaked in and saw Misa's parents sitting with another man. The mystery man sat there in an expensive suit and his blond hair slicked back. They chatted quietly it seemed as Matt tried to slowly move down without banging against the wall.

He slipped slightly and caused a thud just as Mello could be seen moving into the room. The attention he has drawn was quickly diverted as the third man stood to face the younger blond as Misa came up behind him as well.

Matt took his chance and booked it with Kiyomi away from the house.

A/N:

Song Used: "Hysteria" by Muse

Thanks to my Beta: MyBeautifulBlackHeart!


End file.
